Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin
by LittleStories
Summary: All read stories about Hiei loving Kurama's sister, Yusuke's sister or the others BUT what if Hiei learns to like a Kuwabara Kauzuma's cousin. A Triangle
1. Prologue

Sumiko Takehashi, Alfred's cousin  
  
Alfred's very distant cousin, Sumiko, came to visit him one summer in Japan from her hometown, the Philippines. Hiei sees her and falls for her. Only problem is, Sumiko is purely human (with a little bit of Spirit Power) and Alfred would not allow anyone, especially the Shorty to even go around with his favorite cousin! Much less, talk to him!  
  
Topic: Mrs. Takehashi calls the Kazuma residence, telling Shizuru  
that Sumiko was coming over to stay in Japan in a week. The two  
Kazuma's are very excited about it.  
  
Note: PLEASE read EVERYTHING! Do not skip. If it is ugly, well, still  
do not skip any word, chapter, or page. Puh-leeze!!! (Begging) ]:.  
  
GUESS WHAT?: I have two in one stories!  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Hello? Kazuma residence." Shizuru said as she answered the phone. She and the others were in the living room playing cards. Koenma said that he was going there to tell them of their new mission but oh well, while waiting there is nothing to do better than play cards.  
  
Unless you are with a little fire demon who has got a jagan hidden under in his forehead... Oh well... again...  
  
"Shizuru?" A woman's voice answered. "It's me, Mrs. Takehashi, Sumiko's mom!"  
  
"Oh! Mrs. Takehashi!" Shizuru said, her eyes lighting up. "How's Sumiko?"  
  
"She's fine Shizuru." Mrs. Takehashi said.  
  
"Um, is there anything you need?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Shizuru, its like this, would it be ok if Sumiko would go there? I'm planning to let Sumiko finish her whole school year in Japan and I need somewhere to let Sumiko stay in. Um, is it ok if she goes there? Is your mother home? Can you ask her if she could stay?" Mrs. Takehashi asked.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Takehashi." Shizuru said, "Mother's not here but I assure you that she'll gladly say yes."  
  
"Oh thank you, Shizuru." came the answer, "She'll be coming there in a week." Loud crash, "Opps, sorry, I gotta go now. Mayie broke another glass again. Ok. Bye and thank you again."  
  
"Bye." Shizuru said as she placed the receiver down.  
  
A loud shout rang across the house.  
  
"SHIZURU!" Kuwabara said as he ran to wherever Shizuru was along with the other boys. Why? It' is the what-I-call the Natural Boys Instinct. Or N.B.I. Hehe.  
  
"Shizuru! Are you ok?" Kuwabara asked as they found Shizuru in front of the phone. Her hands were in front of her face.  
  
"Sh-shizuru!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Ok, she was crying, not her usual thing.  
  
Then Shizuru ran to Alfred laughing. "Alfred! Sumiko is coming over!" Shizuru said happily.  
  
Alfred felt a sudden joy. "Sumiko?" Alfred said excitingly. "When? When?" He wanted to know when.  
  
The other guys just stared......  
  
"Next week! Next week!" Shizuru said and noticed she was in a frenzy, "We gotta ready everything! Her room, her clothes the food..."  
  
Yusuke decided to know what was going on. "Wait a minute!" Yusuke said, "Who in the world is this Sumiko?"  
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and said proudly, "Ahehehehe. A cousin from the Philippines." He simply stated.  
  
"Wait a sec." Hiei said mockingly, "No offense to you Shizuru but Kuwabara, you have a cousin? Now I am wondering how she would look like. Maybe she's just like you. A big blabber mouth with hair that's orange and just can't stop yapping how beautiful she is." Hiei was now imagining a girl version of Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuru, Kurama, and Yusuke: ............  
  
(Remember the episode where the Kaito guy was in? The shadow stepping guy too? Remember when Kuwabara was guessing how Hiei's sister might look like? A girl version of Hiei, remember?)  
  
"You just wait and see shorty." Kuwabara said. "She's nothing of whatever your little mind is thinking. Only, when she comes, don't come to me telling that you've fallen for her." Kuwabara said poking a finger at Hiei's forehead (though not touching the Jagan).  
  
Kuwabara received a punch in the stomach that sent him flying in the wall, in return.  
  
"Hiei!" Shizuru angrily said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to hit Kuwabara here! Now look, another dent in the wall. Kurama, help me cover the dent with the refrigerator. And Kuwabara, move away."  
  
Groaning, Kuwabara moved out of the way as Kurama and Shizuru, with a little help from Hiei and Yusuke, moved the refrigerator to cover the dent.  
  
"I hope mother won't notice the difference." Shizuru said as she looked at the crack at the top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Here, Shizuru," Kurama said, handing her a bowl of flowers he just grew. "Place it on top of the ref (refrigerator)."  
  
"K." Shizuru said as she placed the bowl of fruits on top and adjusting them a bit. "There! It looks perfect!"  
  
Hiei felt silly for being the one who caused all this mess.  
  
Just then, Koenma came with another mission for the boys, causing Yusuke to blow up another date with Keiko.  
  
Hiei just stared at Koenma as if he wanted to obliterate him then and there. (Ooooh! Hiei so cute! Cutey! Uh, Ahem! Was that me?)  
  
*^* *^* *^* !KAKOI!!! *^* *^* *^*  
  
Kakoi for me is a word to cheer a person so cute.  
  
dreamturtle: so Mr. Prologue is done.  
  
yay21: Yayy!!  
  
Hiei: Why was I born to be with this ningens?  
  
Kurama: (laughs)  
  
pine_cone comes  
  
pine_cone: Here are the papers you ordered dreamturtle.  
  
dreamturtle: thanks ^.^  
  
Kurama: why do you need paper?  
  
dreamturtle: Just a secret between us guys, I'm supposed to be  
studying but I don't want to. Naturally, these are my trick papers. My  
mom comes in, sees all the papers crowding around, and would not  
bother to bother me "studying" Nice tactic aye?  
  
All: o.o ?  
  
Hiei: Hn... 


	2. The Little Girl's Ho Ho Ho!

Chapter 1  
The little girl's Ho! Ho! Ho!  
  
dreamturtle: hey guys! I am back!  
  
yay21: yay! So I have noticed.  
  
Kurama: who was that pinecone?  
  
dreamturtle: my sister  
  
Hiei: and you order her around?  
  
dreamturtle: Yes!  
  
Hiei shakes his head and wonders how can someone treat their sisters  
like that.  
  
dreamturtle hears a light impatient tapping of shoes at her doorway...  
  
dreamturtle turns to look  
  
dreamturtle: Ooopsie... Mom?  
  
mom: yes, and what are you studying again?  
  
dreamturtle gulps.  
  
Topic: Sumiko meets Hiei who falls for each other. Nothing is really  
going to happen since Sumiko thinks that she just has a crush and Hiei  
thinks of nothing but his little sister, Yukina.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE read EVERYTHING again. Do NOT miss any word chapter or  
page. PLEASE!! Oh yeah, but if it's bothering you already cz you get  
more confused when you go back to something you MISSED, then just  
CONTINUE. :)$^_^$(: (crossing fingers)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The little girl's Ho! Ho! Ho!  
  
"Hi! I am Sumiko Auriel Takehashi. I am one-half Filipino, one-half Spanish and Japanese. I am here in Japan to finish my school year and to check it out if it is nice. I hope that I would have an enjoyable stay in here and gain lots of friends."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Sumiko Takehashi for telling something about yourself." their teacher, Mr. Senada, said. "Now, I think you could sit down beside Keiko, the girl with pigtails over there. Oh yeah, you're Kazuma's cousin right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sumiko answered. Sounds of disbelief echoed in the classroom.  
  
"Ahehehehe!" Kuwabara said, "Didn't think she was my cousin aye? Ahehehehe!"  
  
"Kuwabara, she's your cousin?"  
  
"How could she be?"  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
"She's too pretty!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Will you just keep it down!" Kuwabara said. "Sir, they're teasing me!"  
  
"O.K. now class, quiet down." Mr. Senada said, "Sumiko, sit down beside Keiko.  
  
"Yes, sir." She answered as she sat down beside Keiko.  
  
"Are you really Kazuma's cousin?" Keiko asked. Sumiko nodded.  
  
A few chairs ahead of them, Yusuke was asking the same question to Kuwabara.  
  
"You sure she's your cousin?" Yusuke asked as he pushed Kuwabara's seatmate away.  
  
"Yes she is." Kuwabara said. He was getting irritated with how people kept asking the same question all over and over again.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
  
"What makes you think that were not cousins??" Kuwabara said, visibly irritated. "Give me three reasons why."  
  
"Hmm, Let's see." Yusuke said, thinking what the five reasons might be." He held out one finger, "One, she is so small. Like about the same height as Hiei! Only a wee bit smaller."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Kuwabara, you're tall, she's small. I still can't imagine the gap in the height."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Number two?"  
  
Yusuke held up two fingers, "Two, she looks like a person who gets very high grades. Unlike someone here."  
  
"Fine, whatever, and lastly..."  
  
"Lastly, she's too pretty. Not beautiful but pretty and simple and stuff. Even if she is wearing glasses, she has a beautiful black hair that she ties and hangs around her shoulder plus she has a slim body. Look at you! Fat! See, she even has a happy aura around her! Unlike someone over here."  
  
"OK, OK, OK!" Kuwabara said aloud, forgetting that they were still in the classroom. "Will you just quit it?"  
  
"Kuwabara! Yusuke! Are you listening?" their teacher shouted.  
  
"Uh, sir, yes, sir!" The two said, jumping up and saluting in army position.  
  
"Fine then soldiers," their teacher said. "Detention to the two of you during dismissal."  
  
Sumiko giggled. Kazuma smiled. He liked it when his cousin smiles. (did it just rhyme? If it didn't, say it out loud)  
  
(Do not worry Kuwabara fans, nothing will ever happen to the two of them. It is just that Kuwabara cares for Sumiko so much! But not as much as Yukina of course)  
  
*****  
  
Hiei looked around the whole campus, trying not to be seen, of coarse. He was looking for Kurama since he had a little problem in his hands. Did I say little? I meant big!  
  
There was a gnash on his cheek and his clothes were partly torn. In his left hand was a box and seemed to be moving as whatever inside began moving frantically, trying to escape.  
  
Hiei moved the box far away from him as if disgusted with it. "Kurama," He muttered under his breathe, "Where in the three worlds are you?"  
  
The school bell rang when Kurama got out of the classroom and succeeded in evading all the schoolgirls. Man, Kurama thought, maybe I should get a plastic surgery or something... Hey, isn't that Hiei? I wonder what he is doing. What is he chasing? Now he is running around in circles? Is THAT a mouse? Oh, I forgot, he has never seen a mouse before.  
  
Kurama grinned, thinking about Hiei and the mouse. Immediately, he went up the roof of the school.  
  
There he saw Hiei a few feet from the box, holding his katana as the mouse vainly tries to escape.  
  
Kurama masked an innocent face. "What's up Hiei?" Kurama asked, trying hard not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Yes Hiei, what's up?" Yusuke said from behind. Yusuke exchanged a meaningful look at Kurama and Kurama knew that Yusuke saw Hiei trying to catch the mouse a while ago.  
  
Hiei looked at them pleadingly. Kurama could not help but laugh.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kurama?" Hiei practically shouted. "There's a MONSTER in here! It's so cute and fluffy and hairy..." Hiei looked like he was about to get sick. That was when Yusuke started laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yusuke laughed, "HIEI! H-Have you n-never seen a- (laugh)- mouse b-before??? HAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"This is a matter of life and death Yusuke!!" Hiei shouted, "That mouse thing, whatever, HAS NO WEAKNESS! Look what it did to my shirt!" Hiei said pointing to his shirt, "Yusuke! They are practically everywhere! They are invading the place!"  
  
Yusuke laughed louder as Kurama tried to hide his amusement to no avail. Yusuke opened the box as Hiei was shouting to Yusuke that a "beast of terrible appearance would scrape up your body and soul."  
  
Yusuke looked at the now petrified mouse and held it up by the tail. He showed it to Hiei who jumped away then reached for his katana in attacking position.  
  
Yusuke laughed louder. "Yes Hiei, I guess this mouse has no weakness." He said laughing while the poor mouse was dangling by the tail. "Hiei, do you know what kind of people get scared by these little mice?"  
  
Hiei shook his head sideward to say no.  
  
"Girls, Hiei girls." Yusuke said, as he practically had to hold his stomach to stop laughing. The poor petrified mouse gave a joyful squeak as Yusuke let go of him. Then it ran inside the school building.  
  
After everyone calmed down, Hiei turned to leave, pretty much embarrassed at the incident. "Hey, Hiei," Kurama said, "Wait up!"  
  
"What do you want, kitsune?" Hiei said, clearly irritated for the rest of the day.  
  
"Would it be ok if you go to Kuwabara's house?" Kurama asked, "Kuwabara's cousin, Sumiko, just came over from the Philippines yesterday. We would appreciate it if you would meet up with her."  
  
"Why would I want to meet this Sumiko girl?" Hiei said, "I already know how she looks like: a girl version of Kuwabara."  
  
"Ok, fine, if you don't want then just go there." Yusuke said.  
  
"If you all are planning to raid me with your "fun" things, then never mind." Hiei said.  
  
"No. Koenma asked us to come along." Yusuke continued. "He's out to give us our next mission. Oh, yeah, Sumiko knows that we are ghost fighters and she very much wants to see how we all act."  
  
"How on earth did she know about the Makai?" Hiei said, disbelieving.  
  
"It was kind of my fault." Kurama said. "I was not careful. I turned to my youkai form when all of us were studying in Kuwabara's house. I did not know that Kuwabara asked Sumiko to bring up juice to all of us so when she came with the juice... well, she saw me."  
  
"Why not erase her memory?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because she promised not to tell anyone and she was really interested on how we worked." Yusuke said.  
  
"She's a tricky little girl if you ask me." Hiei said.  
  
"So... will you go?" Yusuke and Kurama asked him at the same time.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he jumped out of sight.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, Hiei!!" Yusuke shouted. "Oh, well," Yusuke, said to Kurama, "At least he's going."  
  
"Yeah," Kurama said, "I wonder how he and Sumiko will go along with each other? He seems to hate her so much. I think this was a bad idea, letting Hiei come along."  
  
"Nothing will go wrong, Kurama." Yusuke said. "You'll see..."  
  
"I hope you are right Yusuke." Kurama said as the two of them headed inside the building.  
  
(And the mouse? Well, lets say that he found a perfect home inside the school grounds, will increase and multiply, and scare other unsuspecting subjects.)  
  
***  
  
Hiei, along with Koenma stared as Kuwabara introduced Sumiko to them. Ok, so this girl was a cousin of the baka?  
  
"I feel sick." Hiei said as he stared at her. No, he thought, I really feel sick.  
  
"Is that really your cousin?" Koenma asked staring at Sumiko intently. She had Kuwabara's enthusiasm, apart from that, nothing else.  
  
"Hai." Sumiko said, "Yes I am. I'm so glad to meet you." She said holding her hand out to Koenma who shook hands with her. She also held her hand out to Hiei who reluctantly shook her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." she said, "I didn't mean knowing about the Makai and all. I hope I can do something about it."  
  
Hiei stared at Sumiko wondering where in the world is her Spirit Energy.  
  
"It's ok Sumi." Kuwabara said. "It's nothing much."  
  
Hiei snorted. Nothing much eh?  
  
Kurama tapped Hiei in the shoulder and grinned, Didn't think that she was this pretty right? he telepathically said.  
  
Hiei was about to say something about it when Kuwabara said that they try out the food Sumiko made.  
  
"Hmph," Hiei said, "I wonder if it tastes as bad as your cooking, Kuwabara." The moment he said it aloud, he knew he had regretted it.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Does it really taste bad?" Sumiko said, "I was just starting out on the food. Well, I guess the smell of my menudo wafts around. Don't worry Hiei, its not that bad."  
  
Ok... that was not expected...  
  
"Uh, sure why not?" Kurama said, "I am sure that Hiei over here would love to eat your food. Right Hiei?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I don't. Ooof, I mean yes." Hiei said as Kurama hit him in the leg.  
  
"Gee! Hiei thanks!" Sumiko said happily.  
  
Not expected too...  
  
*** In the dining room***  
  
"Oh wow Sumiko!" Yusuke said in between a mouthful of rice and menudo. "This stuff is really wonderful!" he said before stuffing another spoonful.  
  
Again, the good food was not expected....  
  
"I've told myself not to eat a lot today but well, I guess I can give myself a break once in a while!" Kurama said, eating the food in a fast but dignified way.  
  
"Me too!" Botan piped in. "I guess I'll give myself a treat once in a while!" she said while popping another spoonful in her mouth.  
  
"You're right Botan. Give yourself a treat once in a while!" Keiko said giggled.  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Sumiko said as she entered the dining room carrying another bowl of rice and another dish that was black. "Try this out. It's called dinuguan."  
  
"It looks scary but due to your previous food samples, I guess I'm not scared." Kurama said.  
  
"Hiei, is it good?" Sumiko asked Hiei who was eating mouthful after mouthful.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he ate another spoonful.  
  
"Don't mind him." Kurama said, "That's his way of saying yes."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"See?" Kurama said.  
  
Sumiko giggled, her magical laughter flowing to Hiei's ears.  
  
The food is good, he thought.  
  
Her laugh is good.  
  
Yes- wha-? Did I just say something?  
  
Yes you did.  
  
She laughs well.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
NO!  
  
Hiei choked on his food. Sumiko giggled louder and Hiei had a thought that he was somehow- attracted- no- connected to this ningen. Something like he could see Kurama in her. Only, he felt a little bit more different to her.  
  
Sumiko giggled while trying to hide her amusement to no avail.  
  
Hiei could hear her magical laughter flow in his ears again.  
  
That should teach you to look at what you are chewing. Hiei mentally scolded himself.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kuwabara rushed of to answer it. A glorious cry was heard, "YUKINAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Hiei choked on his food again.  
  
"Hey everyone." Yukina said, bowing to everyone in the room. Then she spotted Sumiko holding another bowl of menudo, walked to her, and held out her hand. "Hello, you must be Sumiko. The name is Yukina. Nice to meet you."  
  
It was obvious that Sumiko was a little bit taller than Yukina.  
  
"Nice to meet you Yukina!" Sumiko said as she held out her hand. They looked at each other and realized that they must have a lot in common.  
  
"What is that?" Yukina said, her innocence crawled over her as she tried to see what was in the bowl.  
  
"It's menudo, Yukina. A delicacy in the Philippines." Sumiko said.  
  
Hiei was getting tired of this. The Kazuma ancestries were all getting too close to his precious Yukina: first Kuwabara, now Sumiko.  
  
Maybe I should stop hating anyone in the Kazuma family. Hiei thought sarcastically. Every time I hate someone and tell that person to go away, they get too close to Yukina.  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
Then he noticed Kurama looking at him, grinning. Then Kurama pointed to Yukina and Sumiko helping each other out.  
  
Hiei realized that Kurama might think that he was jealous. Yusuke was also grinning and realized that he must be thinking the same thing too.  
  
Hiei wanted to argue but was too full to do anything.  
  
***Later, after everyone had gone home***  
  
"So, what do you think about Sumiko?" Kurama asked. Yusuke was also with them, along with Keiko.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I take it that you like her." Kurama said.  
  
"She is just like that baka. I despise her as I despise him." Hiei answered, his usual emotionless face. Or was there a bit of emotion showing?  
  
"But you don't really despise Kuwabara don't you." Yusuke said, grinning.  
  
Hiei looked daggers at Yusuke before suddenly jumping in the shadows.  
  
"Look what you did Yusuke!" Keiko said, "You scared him!"  
  
Hiei then suddenly landed in front of them. "I was not scared." he said, "I merely saw a- uh, shadow."  
  
Kurama and the others grinned.  
  
"What's wrong with you all?" Hiei said clearly irritated.  
  
What is also wrong with me?  
  
I feel sick when I am being around this Sumiko girl.  
  
Sick?  
  
Yes, sick.  
  
"Anything wrong, Hiei?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
__-^- __ -^- __-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__-^-__  
  
Chapter 1 is done!!! I feel so proud! T-To Oh the honor! Oh yeah, if anyone is wondering why Koenma didn't come well, he got his taxi broken sown or something like that.  
  
dreamturtle: ok, now my mom caught me.  
  
Hiei stares at dreamturtle's mother and wonders why all mother's just  
barge in.  
  
Kurama grins.  
  
mom: Fanfiction? Oh, is this the Ghost Fighter show that you keep  
watching?  
  
dreamturtle: Hai!  
  
Hiei: Ghost Fighter? Is it not supposed to be Yu Yu Hakushu?  
  
dreamturtle: Hai! In the Philippines, it is called Ghost Fighter.  
Although, I wonder what Yu Yu Hakushu stands for. Readers, tell  
MEEEEEE!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama laughs.  
  
Mom: dream, who is this Hiei and Kurama?  
  
all except mom: ....  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Mom: Wait a minute! what are all of these boys doing in your room!!!  
  
dreamturtle: 0.o  
  
Kurama: 0.o  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
dreamturtle slaps her hand on her forehead(or should I say foot. Turtles do not have hands)  
  
dreamturtle: Now, I am oh-so-dead. x(  
  
Kurama does not laugh.  
  
Hiei does not Hn.  
  
WHY?  
  
They are facing a very angry mother. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
What will now happen to dreamturtle? She is now caught and so were Kurama and Hiei? Will Kurama and Hiei survive the clutches of an angry mother? Will they? WILL THEY???  
  
To know if they will, please read the next chapter. I have the best story in the world! See 2in1. 2in1 stories. Bwahahahahaha! *choke* *choke* Bwahahahahaha! 


	3. Knowing Hiei no point

Chapter 2  
  
(Part I of the 2in1 story just for fun)  
  
dreamturtle watches Hiei and Kurama clean her room.  
  
dreamturtle: You know what, this isn't so bad.  
  
Hiei: You wait dream, when I get my hands on you...  
  
Kurama: It is ok Hiei. At least her mother didn't get too angry at us.  
  
Hiei: (sarcastically) yes, because we have ever so loving Kurama that  
captures the heart of many mothers. You are a fool Kurama. Why not  
weasel our way out of this cleaning.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, that is not very nice.  
  
Hiei: Why do we have to clean your room dream? You are the one who was  
supposed to.  
  
Kurama laughs.  
  
Hiei: This is making a complete mockery of me.  
  
dreamturtle: Hiei, you do this because you are a man. Be nice to girls  
k?  
  
Hiei: Then why do we have to clean your room?  
  
dreamturtle: Because you were in my room. Besides, you two could have  
used my front door rather than destroying my bars in my window.  
  
dreamturtle looks at the window with the now broken bars.  
  
dreamturtle: (grinning) now, you are paying your keep.  
  
Hiei: I shall be disgraced in the demon world.  
  
Kurama laughs.  
  
dreamturtle: Why are we here again?  
  
Kurama: Koenma told me that Yusuke and Kuwabara would come along. We  
have a new mission.  
  
dreamturtle: A mission? Cool! Can I see it?  
  
Hiei: You are too young dream.  
  
dreamturtle: am not!  
  
Hiei: Here we go again...  
  
doorbell rings.  
  
Kurama: That must be Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma.  
  
Hiei: And I am willing to bet that Yusuke blew up another date  
with Keiko.  
  
Kurama laughs. Again.  
  
Hiei: Will you quit laughing Kurama!!  
  
Kurama laugh-  
  
Kurama: I didn't laugh!  
  
dreamturtle laughs.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Part II of the 2in1 story package)  
  
Knowing Hiei  
  
TOPIC: The same day and maybe a few days later...  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Knowing Hiei  
  
"Hey Sumi!" Kuwabara said as he entered her room.  
  
"Hey!" she said although not looking at him. She was trying to understand the words in her math book.  
  
She was trying to understand the square root thing.  
  
"Oh, so you are studying the square root, hm?" Kuwabara said.  
  
Sumiko nodded, "But I still don't get it!!" Sumiko wailed.  
  
"Nah, not to worry!! The great Kazuma Kuwabara is here!!!!" Kuwabara said as he laughed his 'Ahehehehe' laugh.  
  
(Oh yeah, its been like a month or so since Yusuke went back from the battle of the three most powerful leaders in Makai. If you remember well, Kuwabara was already intent on studying. Also, Yusuke was allowed to be a Spirit Detective again.)  
  
"Yeah, but I don't understand a thing!" Sumiko wailed. "I don't even know the purpose of a square root!"  
  
"I'll help you with that." Kuwabara said as he pulled out a math book from his own pocket. It is a very small one but readable and sat beside his cousin.  
  
(The author also stands from the computer to search for her math book since she forgot what square roots are used for. When the author found the book...)  
  
(Ok, I did not get to find it so I guess we will leave it at Kuwabara teaching Sumiko the words but we won't hear what he says because I forgot what it is used for!!! T_T(tears) and here I was liking Math...)  
  
"Ok," Kuwabara said, "Here is the book. Now let us look for the page... aha! Here it is. Listen Sumiko; a square root is used for (whatever the square root is used for, like engineering or doctorate or something). Gets it?"  
  
Sumiko's eyes brightened. "Oh! Now I get it!" she said as she continued doing her math exercise. Kuwabara watched her doing the exercises making sure that she did not make a mistake.  
  
"I'll go get us some water, aye, Sumiko?" Kuwabara said as he headed the door.  
  
"Hai!" Sumiko said before turning back to her paper. Oh great, was eight times eight again?  
  
"Uh, what was eight times eight again?" Sumiko asked Kuwabara who was about to close the door.  
  
Kuwabara counts his fingers (so does the author. I cannot seem to memorize what is eight times eight or anything in multiplication that has to do with the number seven and eight)  
  
(author counts...)  
  
"64!" Kuwabara said. (I really hope it is 64)  
  
"Thanks!" Sumiko said as she wrote the answer on her paper and trying to keep in her mind that eight times eight is 64.  
  
(the author is also trying to keep in mind that eight times eight is 64. Hey, some of you readers who do not know this information try to remember it too? ^-^)  
  
"No problem-o!" Kuwabara said with a salute, walked down the stairs and tripped. He was grinning and thinking about Hiei and the prank, he, Kuwabara, pulled him.  
  
***  
Hiei was underneath his tree as a strange sort of sound and wiggling started happening to his pocket.  
  
"What is- what? AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Hiei shouted as he fell off balance and fell off the tree and hit head first on the ground (nope, no major injuries, a couple of scratches, a little bruise, a messy hair and a very angry Hiei."  
  
The mouse gave a petrified squeak as it ran in the darkness. (Nope, it is not the same mouse but one of the mouse's children)  
  
The tiny mouse remembered the warning her mother mouse gave her about a certain spiky haired boy. The mouse shuddered as it went back to its home in the school and snuggled to its mother, never to leave again. ^,^ (suppressing a smile)  
  
***Back to Hiei***  
  
"Uh..." Hiei said as he cradled his injured arm. It was not bad but it hurt. "Kuwabaka...." Hiei said before jumping into the darkness and heading towards the Kazuma house.  
  
***In Alfred's old room/ In Sumiko's room***  
  
What is taking him so long to get a glass of water? Sumiko thought as she looked at the door as if expecting it to open. Oh, yeah, she remembered, He fell off the stairs...  
  
Is it I or is it still hot?  
  
Nope, it is not I and yes, it is still hot and hotter than before.  
  
Sumiko stood up and looked at her cabinet. There were no comfortable clothes there except for some old baggy clothes that were Kuwabara's. (He must have left it there) Sumiko took the clothes, undressed, and wore it. (The shirt is clean and new. Kuwabara bought it some time ago and wore it only once and Hiei and the others saw him in that shirt, k?)  
  
Her hair was starting to bother her so she looked around for something to tie her hair with but only succeeded in finding an old cap of Kuwabara so she pony-tailed her hair and hid it all underneath the cap.  
  
This is much more comfortable, she thought. Then she sat down back in her chair, her back facing the window and yes, she did look like Kuwabara from behind.  
  
She was small, but you will hardly notice it.  
  
I am guessing that you may have an idea of what will happen.  
  
***A few minutes later, on a particular tree outside Kuwabara's house (there is none, when I saw the series but in this story, there is)***  
  
Hiei was looking at 'Kuwabara' from the tree. He really did not know that the particular room was already Kuwabara's "old room"  
  
Hiei wanted revenge.  
  
In the old times, when that was Kuwabara's room, Hiei would barge in through that window and kill Kuwabara whenever he played a prank on Hiei. So, in Kuwabara's self-defense, he would lock the window whenever he played a prank on Hiei. That's when Hiei would use the front door. ^,^ (I doubt if he will do that. Only when Kuwabara would do an extreme prank, then he does that)  
  
Sumiko does not know that. Besides, she is not even Kuwabara, right? Well, right! Kinda...  
  
Hiei checked, using his jagan, the window to see if it was open. He made the mistake of crashing through the window before and faced a very angry Shizuru.  
  
When he was sure that it was open, he opened the window slowly (the tree was beside the window) and silently. He thought he heard a girl's voice saying the words '64, 64,' all repeatedly.  
  
He slowly sneaked up behind the sitting figure, not noticing how small "Kuwabara" seemed. He didn't even notice that this "Kuwabara" was slimmer and no muscles. Nope he did not.  
  
He was too angry to notice.  
  
In addition, that serves as a lesson for all of you to not set your revenge-o-meter in a too high level.  
  
"You're dead Kuwabara" Hiei hissed before punching him (who was really an innocent Sumiko just trying to master the square root).  
  
Sumiko swore she heard a hissing voice before her head hit something very hard: the wall.  
  
***We will now interrupt this specific part (because I said that it was general and will not have that much violence) to bring you the news on Kurama and Hiei cleaning dreamturtle's room.***  
  
***Picture now showing Hiei and Kurama cleaning dreamturtle's room and Hiei was in a bad mood as Yusuke and the others watched him***  
  
***Now, back to the show***  
  
(Irritated? I am. It always happens in GMA7. They play YYH/Ghost Fighter and then they interrupt the exciting parts and cut some parts too. Just like in HunterXHunter. Sigh...)  
  
(Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, the hitting in the wall. I am thinking about stopping and going to chapter four but I only have seven pages for this chapter, so THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!! [I'm not shouting, just portraying extreme emotion.]) ^_^.  
  
Readers: JUST GO ON!!! (Readers are shouting AND portraying extreme emotion.)  
  
Author faces readers that were sending off Hiei-like death glares.  
  
Ok, I will continue now... I was just stalking off the time...]  
  
***Now back to the show***  
  
(Ok, where was I again? Oh yeah, in front of the computer, stupid me...)  
  
"THAT, baka, was for the prank you played at me" Hiei said as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"What prank?" Sumiko said angrily as she nursed her now aching head. "What prank??" Sumiko said angrily, her hands on her hips.  
  
Hiei turned to shout at Kuwabara for being so simple-minded and found himself facing the very angry, Sumiko.  
  
Hiei felt himself go red. This was a very embarrassing situation.  
  
"Uh, where's the, baka?" Hiei said stupidly. He realized what had happened. He mentally scolded himself for letting his revenge-o-meter get too high and his logic-o-meter get out of hand.  
  
"Kuya Kuwabara?" Sumiko said, still angry, her face pouted, "He's downstairs and was about to give me some drinks."  
  
"Uh, well, I guess I'll go." Hiei said awkwardly as he turned to the door to go downstairs to find Kuwabara.  
  
He was about to get out of the room when Sumiko punched him and sent him flying out of the door and hit the door of Kuwabara's room.  
  
"Sumiko are you- Hiei?" Kuwabara asked confused, looking at Hiei. He looked at Sumiko who was very sweaty and whose shirt was ruffled and so was Hiei and had a sudden wrong impression of what had happened.  
  
"How dare you, shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he held Hiei at the ruff of his neck.  
  
"No, Kuwabara, stop!" Kurama said. He just came back because he forgot his math book. It is the same math book that Kuwabara pulled out to help Sumiko awhile ago.  
  
"What did you do to her!!!" Kuwabara shouted, eyeing Sumiko's bump on the head. "I"LL KILL YOU HIEI!!!" Kuwabara said as he let go of Hiei and summoned the dimensional sword. (If anyone is wondering where the cup of water was, its on the floor, broken and Kurama accidentally stepped on it carefully nursing a boo boo.) ^_^ (peace)  
  
Kurama and Sumiko watched in great amusement wondering if Kuwabara would care if he actually obliterated his own house.  
  
"Kuwabara! Stop it!" Shizuru shouted angrily.  
  
Kuwabara accidentally swings his sword and accidentally cuts one-half of Shizuru's hair. "Whoops..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hah!" Shizuru said, "Missed!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Kurama whispered to Sumiko.  
  
"I think it would be better if she finds it out on her own..." Sumiko said while grinning. Shizuru did look good with short hair... ***After Hiei managed to get his revenge on Kuwabara***  
  
Kuwabara sat down on the floor nursing his bruised hair and crying over the one's he lost.  
  
Sumiko, Kurama, and Hiei grinned knowing that Kuwabara will get more than that once Shizuru finds out about her new hairdo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
What will now happen to the 'peaceful' life that the Kazuma's once led? Will Shizuru ever find out about her new hairdo? Will Kuwabara get more bruises and lost hair? Will Hiei try to skip away and avoid his rightful punishment for causing chaos? (Duh, he will. He always does.) Will Hiei still get to catch the vengeful mouse of DOOM? (Drum roll please) (drums roll...) (ok, so that was not what I had in mind but you get the picture...)  
  
To find out, ask my younger brother on why the story got a little too drastic(he gave me ideas) and to find out what will happen next, go to the next chapter. If there is none, then I suggest for you to wait in line. Thank you for riding Bump n' Splash at Enchanted Kingdom. (beeeeep...)  
  
*note: Enchanted Kingdom is an amusement park in the Philippines. If you want to know what kind of ride the Bump n' Splash is, go to your parents, ask for money, and fly here to the Philippines, Santa Rosa Laguna.  
  
*note: I am not advertising.  
  
*note: thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciated it.  
  
(Back to the First story...)  
  
dreamturtle: At last, I am done with chapter two!  
  
Hiei: And I am done cleaning.  
  
Yusuke: That was priceless! Hiei was cleaning someone's room!  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yusuke: So Koenma, what have you got for us to do? Koenma: You have to protect dreamturtle.  
  
Hiei: No way.  
  
Koenma: Yes you will. In one way or the other, dreamturtle has gotten the power to control what will happen. If she gets at the wrong hands, well... she might do something that could cause chaos.  
  
Hiei: She controls us? Impossible.  
  
Twenty years later...  
  
Hiei: No! No! Stop! Arggg! My arm! Nooo! AAAck! EEEk! Owww! (and all the other words that shows extreme pain) *choke* *choke*  
  
silence...  
  
Hiei: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
dreamturtle: Look here. Read this paper.  
  
Hiei pops out of his nightmare  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Koenma: So will you all protect her?  
  
Hiei remembers his "vision"  
  
Hiei: um, ok... I guess (vision pops in again) OK! I WILL!  
  
Yusuke: Wow, Hiei seems to be really wanting to do this mission.  
  
Kurama: (silently to himself) I bet he had one of his "visions" again.  
  
Kuwabara's mouth is open wide.  
  
Kuwabara:....  
  
Koenma: Good for you Hiei!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Hiei: Hn Therefore, the chapter ends.. (DUN DUN DUN DUN) (drum roll please) (once again, priceless drums roll)  
  
author: Do I get paid for these? Those drums are priceless you know... 


	4. Knowing Hiei 2

Chapter 3  
  
dreamturtle: Quit bugging Hiei. I am still writing my story.  
  
Hiei: If you do not hurry up, that demon would catch us.  
  
dreamturtle: Not my fault. How so you think I could write fast when I  
am carrying this pc everywhere we run!  
  
Kurama: Why did you not get the laptop?  
  
Kurama slices ten demons who found them.  
  
Hiei slices ten more.  
  
Yusuke killed another ten demons.  
  
Kuwabara killed only one demon since the others were ahead of him.  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry up! Why did you bring the pc anyway?  
  
dreamturtle: I was supposed to get the laptop but Hiei told me to take  
the pc.  
  
Hiei: Fine, it was partly my fault. Just go write the story!  
  
dreamturtle: Fine, here it goes...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Knowing Hiei 2  
  
TOPIC: Hiei and Sumiko just get to know each other and get to treat  
each other in the end as friend enemies.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE read EVERYTHING again. Do NOT miss any word chapter or  
page. PLEASE!! Oh yeah, but if it's bothering you already cz you get  
more confused when you go back to something you MISSED, then just  
CONTINUE. :)$^_^$(: (crossing fingers)  
  
Knowing Hiei 2  
  
"There is no place for mercy Rui. Drop him."  
  
A woman with long hair was holding a baby at the end of the cliff that was wrapped in bandages.  
  
Reluctantly, she let go of the young boy and watched as the young boy fell into the world below.  
  
At the back, a young woman screamed for her child...  
  
***  
"Uh," Hiei said as he stared at something that was moving in front of him. He seemed to have the dream where he was banished from the world of ice. Banished from the world of his people. "What the-"he said as he tried to reach out for the moving object.  
  
"H-Hiei!" Yukina said as she held his outstretched arm.  
  
"Y-Yukina?" Hiei said as he pulled back his hand. Then he looked around. "W-Where am I?" he said but the moment he said it, he realized where he was already.  
  
"You are in Genkai's temple." Kurama said from behind. He was holding a platter of food and some tea. "Morning Hiei." Kurama greeted as he placed the tray beside Hiei.  
  
"K-Kurama?" Hiei said looking surprised, "W-what am I doing here?"  
  
"You fainted." Yusuke said. He was standing by the doorway and leaning against it. "Or rather, you fell asleep. Shizuru was about to hit you when you started using your spirit energy or something. Sumiko fainted a few milliseconds before you did."  
  
Yusuke was grinning.  
  
"Sumiko fainted?" Kurama asked. "After I got my math book, I left right away."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I guess it is because her spirit energy is too low. She could not seem to take the power of Hiei."  
  
Hiei grinned. Therefore, the ningen is as weak as the baka, Hiei thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Yusuke asked as he walked towards them.  
  
Hiei turned away. "Hn." was all he said.  
  
Yukina placed her left hand on his cheek. This surprised Hiei so he looked right at Yukina. There were tears in her eyes as pearls came falling down.  
  
"H-Hiei!" she choked out. "I-"then she fell down faint.  
  
(Boy, everyone keeps fainting)  
  
"Hm," Yusuke said as she carried Yukina in his arms. "She must have used a lot of her power if she faints like this."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"So, is it ok if I bring her out to her own bed?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei nodded again before lying down and falling asleep again.  
  
***  
"Don't kill him!" A woman's voice cried out.  
  
There was a woman standing at the edge of the cliff. She seemed to be carrying something in her hands.  
  
"Go, drop him, now." An old woman ordered. "So many times have we spared the boy child when a twin boy and girl are born and many of us were killed."  
  
The woman on the cliff held the bundle closer to her arms.  
  
A woman was struggling to get free from two women who were holding her.  
  
Ok, so that bundle is a he? Wait if that bundle is a he, then that is a baby.  
  
Wait, did not the old woman say that she was dropping the baby? In that cliff?  
  
Are they nuts?  
  
"No stop!" she cried. She now managed to take control of her dream since she could now talk to herself.  
  
No one seemed to have heard.  
  
What?  
  
What is happening?  
  
Dream...  
  
What?  
  
It is a dream, k?  
  
Oh yeah, this is a dream...  
  
Wake up.  
  
I am trying...  
  
I cannot.  
  
You can. I know you can. You woke from dreams so many times.  
  
I wanna watch.  
  
So?  
  
I want to see what kind of story my subconscious mind has in store for me.  
  
You are going to let your dream just work?  
  
Yes.  
  
But if I want it to stop, I will.  
  
You mean when it gets scary...  
  
The woman seemed to be giving something to the baby.  
  
Walk there, the person dreaming said, I want to see it.  
  
No response.  
  
"What are you waiting for Rui?" the elderly woman said, "Drop him."  
  
This is getting weird.  
  
The woman, Rui, held the baby out in front of her.  
  
This seems so real...  
  
Am I still dreaming?  
  
Fire...  
  
A girl standing...  
  
She had short hair...  
  
As if it was unknowingly cut and was a bit of ragged....  
  
There was someone...  
  
I cannot see him. Why does he have to be a shadow?  
  
There is fire near him, cold fire.  
  
Cold fire?  
  
It really is getting weird, too weird.  
  
Faint.  
  
Weak.  
  
There was a figure falling down, or was that person her?  
  
Everything went back to the scene before.  
  
Her arms were outstretched, ready to let go of the baby.  
  
No! Do not do that!  
  
That is still a baby!  
  
The cliff is high!  
  
Do you want to kill it??  
  
Her eyes widen as she watched the woman let go of the child. The woman being held by two others shouted for her child.  
  
Everything was spinning.  
  
A cliff...  
  
Words...  
  
"What are you waiting for Rui?"  
  
"Don't kill him!"  
  
A baby covered in bandages...  
  
A woman at the edge of the cliff...  
  
Do not let go of the child!  
  
Fire  
  
Heat  
  
Faint  
  
Cold dancing flames  
  
Energy...  
  
Drained...  
  
Woman with arms outstretched.  
  
Letting go of the child...  
  
Slowly  
  
Slowly  
  
Tears  
  
Kurama  
  
Yusuke  
  
Hiei  
  
KUWABARA!  
  
Faces  
  
Too many faces  
  
I cannot see whom!  
  
Darkness...  
  
Colors. Bright colors.  
  
This is getting to weird.  
  
It is.  
  
A woman's face,  
  
Beside the cliff,  
  
A baby,  
  
Falling.  
  
Falling...  
  
Sumiko opened her eyes. There was the sun streaming in the window. Sumiko sat up while placing her eyes over her face to cover the sunlight.  
  
What a dream...  
  
"Eh! So you're awake now sleepyhead!" Kuwabara said. He was sitting in the chair that was turned backwards. He was grinning.  
  
"Not now." Sumiko said as she looked away from him. She placed her right hand on her forehead as she tried to recall her dream.  
  
"Another dream, eh?" Kuwabara said. He was obviously irritating her.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Sumiko said sharply. Kuwabara grinned. He knew how much Sumiko liked her dreams.  
  
Sumiko tried to recall this dream. It was a nice dream. It gave her a light feeling.  
  
She soon remembered all of her dream and immediately took a piece of paper and ball pen as she started jotting down her dream.  
  
"There!" Sumiko said triumphantly, fifteen silent minutes later, "I'm done!"  
  
"Oooh!" Kuwabara said, "Can I read?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on..." Kuwabara pleaded as he started grabbing the paper from her.  
  
"No!" Sumiko shouted as she tried to keep her paper safe. "Cut it out Kuwabara! You might tear the paper!"  
  
Kuwabara stopped and watched as Sumiko headed to a long box that had a keyhole. Sumiko took a key that hung around her neck in her necklace and opened the box.  
  
Inside were papers of all kind. They were all there and looked worn out from reading.  
  
"Wow!" Kuwabara said, "Is this how many dreams you have?"  
  
Sumiko nodded as she placed the piece of paper in the box and looked it.  
  
Kuwabara knew how his cousin collected her dreams and placed it in her box. She would sometimes read it and make stories out of it.  
  
Sumiko was not worried about her dream since she knew, or rather thought that dreams were just part of her subconscious mind talking and if she put her mind to it, she could get to control it.  
  
(That is what I also think. Every time I dream I always get to control it no matter what happens if I put my mind to it. I never had a dream that I could never control.)  
  
(It really makes me wonder how people get to see 'visions' in their sleep. Can anyone who ever saw a vision tell me what it was like? You could visit me at dreamturtlegirl@yahoo.com)  
  
(Ok, is this allowed?)  
  
(Anyways)  
  
Somehow, Kuwabara felt bad for his cousin. He knew that if someone gets dreams, he/she is usually bothered. Sumiko keeps getting dreams and although she fights it, she still dreams.  
  
Besides, he thought, I guess I can now know why since I know what she has been through.  
  
"So, you two are awake huh?" Yusuke said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Kuwabara said, "Where is my darling Yukina?"  
  
"Uh, she fainted." Yusuke said.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Fainted Kuwabara. She fainted!!! Yukina fainted!!" Yusuke said as if Kuwabara could not hear.  
  
"Why did she faint?" Kuwabara asked, clearly worried for Yukina.  
  
"She used a lot of spirit power in healing. It must have drained her energy away." Yusuke simply stated.  
  
"MY YUKINA!!!" Kuwabara rushed outside of Sumiko's room and headed to the left.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, "Yukina is in the first room to the right."  
  
Yusuke and Sumiko watched Kuwabara head the opposite way. "MY YUKINA!!!!!" There was a trail of dust following him (which meant Kuwabara was not cleaning the house)  
  
"So, you ok Sumiko?" Yusuke asked as Sumiko placed the box in a drawer.  
  
"Yup." Sumiko said as placed her key necklace pack to her neck.  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked, meaning the box.  
  
"Oh that? Those are all the dreams I ever dreamt ever since I was fourteen."  
  
"Can I read?"  
  
"Sorry Yusuke. Private information."  
  
"Hm, I guess I can understand that." Yusuke said as he rubbed his fingers in his chin.  
  
"So, what happened last night?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"L-last night?" Yusuke stammered. Moreover, here he was thinking Kurama took that particular memory out, he thought.  
  
"Wait, first of all, where am I?" Sumiko said as she stared at the bed.  
  
"Is this a temple?" Sumiko asked. There was a look of amusement and happiness in her eyes. "I have always wanted to see temples. I always see them in Japanese documentary shows."  
  
"You do?" Yusuke said glad to get off the subject. After this, he thought, I am going to talk to Kurama about certain things.  
  
"Yeah. It is so cool! Can you tour me around?" Sumiko asked. In fact, she seemed to be begging.  
  
"No problem!" Yusuke said as she placed one arm around her shoulder and led her to a tour at Genkai's temple.  
  
***In the eating area where everyone (all the boys and girls in the yyh gang)***  
  
"Welcome Sumiko! The name is Genkai. I am very glad to meet you." Genkai said as she held out an outstretched hand.  
  
"Arigato." Sumiko said as she shook Genkai's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Are you the owner of this temple? It is so beautiful! I've seen almost everything and it was an absolute blast!"  
  
Hiei nearly choked in his food. "Blast?" Hiei asked. Was that a comment or something?  
  
"It is a compliment, Hiei" Kurama said although he was not reading Hiei's thoughts. "It means she describes it as something that she admires."  
  
Hiei still looked confused. So did Yukina.  
  
"I still do not understand." Yukina said.  
  
Sumiko sat down beside between Yukina and Hiei, wanting to be beside Yukina and explain everything to her.  
  
"When I meant it was a blast, it means it was great." Sumiko said.  
  
"But what does a blast have to do with it?" Yukina asked, clearly confused.  
  
Kuwabara tried to explain but ended getting it all jumbled up.  
  
Sumiko laughed. (Hiei twitched when he heard her laugh and had the same battle in his mind as he had the day before)  
  
"Yukina, what happens when there is a blast?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Explosion?" Yukina guessed.  
  
"Right. So in the explosion you see a big nuclear explosion and a building goes down, I mean, destroyed." Sumiko said. "We derived it from that. When something explodes, you look and try to see what was the explosion about. It means that it got you interested."  
  
"Oh!" Yukina said. "Now I get it."  
  
Hiei noticed a bruise on Sumiko's hand and realized that it must come from his firepower. Hiei smirked, "Sumiko, remember anything last night?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baka. That stupid bruise in your arm! He, you are just like Kuwabara. So weak. You even fainted the moment I released at least some of my spiri-"  
  
Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's mouth.  
  
"He meant nothing Sumiko." Kurama said. Sumiko was not easily fooled.  
  
"Ok Kurama, I know your hiding something from me." Sumiko said, her fingers drumming the table to show she was impatient.  
  
"Nothing. It wa-"  
  
"Do not bother Kurama. She remembers some." Yusuke said.  
  
"Y-you do?" Kurama said turning to a now angry Sumiko.  
  
"Did you just obliterate my memory?" Sumiko said.  
  
"Uh, not really." Kurama said. "Just part of it."  
  
"Ok, now return it back."  
  
"What do you even remember?" Shizuru asked as she lighted up a cigarette.  
  
"Let us see, I remember someone- no, you Shizuru getting angry at um, Hiei! Now I remember! Then you were about to hit him when, uh, there was black stuff around Hiei? Um, then, I felt weak and collapsed or something and I think Hiei collapsed too." Sumiko said.  
  
"I think you got your memory back." Kurama said.  
  
"I did? Oh I am so happy!!" Sumiko said clearly happy.  
  
She is just like Botan. Hiei thought. Too bubbly.  
  
In addition, I still feel sick when I am near her.  
  
"I think you have potential Sumiko." Genkai said as she laid down her cup of tea in the table.  
  
"Potential?" Hiei said, "Her? I do not sense any spirit energy in her." Once again, the moment he said it, he regretted it.  
  
"Not the physical energy Hiei." Genkai said. "I meant her mental capabilities. She has a strong power over her mind."  
  
"I do?" Sumiko said.  
  
"Yes you do. I am very sure that Kurama over here noticed that." Genkai said as she looked at the direction of Kurama who was beside her.  
  
"Genkai is right." Kurama said. "You got your memory back without anyone's help and that is something that would take years and years or in fact, never."  
  
"Even Hiei could not do it." Genkai said grinning.  
  
"I can do it much better than this Sumiko does." Hiei said before disappearing.  
  
"No Hiei! Come back!" Yukina said. Too late, Hiei was out of sight.  
  
***Hiei's favorite tree***  
  
The moon just looks beautiful. Hiei said as he watched the full moon. I wonder, is Yukina looking at the moon too?  
  
Nah, you are thinking too much now Hiei, a voice at the back of his head said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right." Hiei said as he yawned and outstretched his arms, ready to sleep.  
  
Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
***Hiei's dream***  
  
"Sumiko?" a young girl asked as she pepped into the doorway of her sister. "C-can I sleep with you older sis?" she asked.  
  
"Sure no problem, Mayie." Sumiko answered.  
  
"Tell me something about mom and dad." She said.  
  
Before Sumiko could answer, Mayie fell asleep in her arms right away.  
  
However, Sumiko answered the question anyway.  
  
"They are always too busy." Sumiko said as she turned her eyes away from her sleeping sister and stopped the tears.  
  
***  
Hiei woke up from his dream. It was already night but he still went towards the direction of Kuwabara's house. There she found Sumiko doing her assignment.  
  
That baka, Hiei thought, She could get killed easily! She has her back to the window and she even left the window open! The Kazuma's are bakas. Hiei considered.  
  
Anyway, looks like she got home. He thought.  
  
"Hey Sumiko." Hiei said as he entered the room and landed in the bed.  
  
Sumiko looked startled and turned to face Hiei in an attacking position, or a position that looked ready to attack.  
  
"Oh, it is just you, Hiei." Sumiko said as she shrugged her shoulders. Hiei noticed that her eyes were red. Not from crying but from stopping the tears.  
  
"D-did you just cry?" Hiei said.  
  
"Who me? No way!!" Sumiko said. "I really am very sleepy. I still cannot understand the square root thing and I keep forgetting that eight times eight is sixty-four." Then Sumiko smiled, "oh well, that is math."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, why is it that you mostly say hn?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko giggled.  
  
Those laugh again. Hiei thought, it is driving me crazy.  
  
You want to hear her laugh again, wouldn't you?  
  
Huh?  
  
All you have to do is say hn again and she will laugh, again.  
  
I will not do it.  
  
I see that you are violating your free will!  
  
You are not my free will. You are someone who confuses my free will.  
  
Just say hn! I know you want to hear her laugh!  
  
I do not!  
  
Yes you do!  
  
No I don't!  
  
Yes you do!  
  
I do not!  
  
Yes you- oh this is getting nowhere.  
  
Just laugh. If you laugh, it does not mean you like her. You just want to hear her laugh.  
  
Well, just do not think I like her.  
  
I would not. Why would I disobey my master?  
  
You do not disobey me but you confuse my thoughts.  
  
Laugh now! Before you will not get a good timing!  
  
Ok, here it goes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko laughed louder. Lucky for Hiei, Shizuru and Kuwabara were downstairs listening to loud music.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko laughed that tears were starting to fall from her face.  
  
This time, Hiei grinned. "Hn." he said.  
  
Sumiko laughed louder that she found it impossible to breathe. She ran past him and tried to get fresh air out of the window. "Air!" she said as she managed to capture her breath.  
  
Hiei grinned at her. Sumiko looked at Hiei and grinned. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Hiei asked Sumiko after they stopped laughing. Their faces were red from laughing. Both of them felt extremely light.  
  
"Sure why not?" Sumiko said, then she slapped her head. "Oh, no I cannot. I still have a quiz tomorrow!"  
  
"Then tomorrow then?" Hiei said.  
  
"Tomorrow! Uh, where?"  
  
"In the park. There is and ice cream truck there. Look for it. Kurama will be joining us." Hiei said, feeling much more comfortable with the girl.  
  
"Sure!" Sumiko said.  
  
"Then tomorrow." Hiei said as started to leave through the window.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Sumiko said as she watched Hiei leave, "See you around shorty!" Sumiko said, copying his cousin's version of calling Hiei.  
  
Hiei did not bother to punch her back. One, because he considered her as an friend enemy and two, he could do that anytime tomorrow...  
  
When Hiei slept on his favorite tree, he looked at the moon.  
  
Kurama, Yukina, and Sumiko. He thought. They are now very important people to me...  
  
In a few minutes, Hiei drifted off to sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Note: (again) Hiei treats Sumiko as a close friend just as he treats  
Kurama. Although he regards Sumiko as a person he will fight with for  
the rest of his life, it is in a good way. Sumiko feels the same. Er,  
something like that. ^_^  
  
Note: (again, again) Please give me ideas. I got this chapter idea  
from the first episode where Hiei was revealing about his past. Ghost  
Fighter has repeated four times already!!! Anyway, I need ideas so  
that I could make the chapters better so that you will all like it  
since it would mostly come from you! Oh well... ^_^  
  
Note: (again and again and again) Please review and oh yeah, thanks  
for all your reviews!!  
  
dreamturtle: Done!  
  
Hiei: Finally.  
  
Hiei slashes his final blow at the demon leader.  
  
Kurama: That was not so bad.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Yusuke: So, can we read the story before the toddler comes and steals  
our time of rest.  
  
dreamturtle: Sure, why not. Just do not get mad, k?  
  
Yusuke: Why would we? Hey, where am I in the story?  
  
dreamturtle: You come out in the middle but there is not much so now I  
am making you talk a lot now.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
dreamturtle grins and watches her newfound friends read the story and  
make witty comments or sarcastic remarks as the story went on. 


	5. It is autumn

Chapter 5  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
dreamturtle: Oh! I think I am planning a short story here.  
  
Hiei: (sitting in a chair in Kurama's) and so?  
  
dreamturtle: Nothing. Just saying it out loud.  
  
Hiei is polishing his sword.  
  
Kurama: Why do you want a short story dream?  
  
dreamturtle: This story is not a full story. It is what Hiei and  
Sumiko did when they started being "friend enemy".  
  
Yusuke: Do I get to be mentioned?  
  
dreamturtle: Uh...  
  
dreamturtle thinks.  
  
dreamturtle: I will.  
  
Hiei: Hurry it up baka ningen. Those demons might be coming already.  
  
dreamturtle: Ok, here it goes. Oh yeah, I do not own anything except  
Sumiko, Mayie, new characters, and ideas. I also do not own Snow Town  
in Thailand. TY ^-^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It is autumn.  
  
TOPIC: Hiei and Sumiko will get to know each other better. It is not  
going to be easy since Sumiko has a cousin. A cousin who is willing to  
die for her cousin. Also. it is a short story.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
"Hiei-sama, where are we going?" Sumiko asked as she followed Hiei walk along the park. It was nearly sundown and there were people their saying goodbye to others.  
  
"We are going to Kurama's" Hiei said.  
  
In one-way or the other, she still is irritating. Hiei thought as he grinned.  
  
Still, she is still funny.  
  
"What is so funny Hiei?" Sumiko asked the moment she noticed Hiei grinning.  
  
"Hn? I was just thinking about how irritating you were." Hiei said as he walked a bit faster, placing his left hand over his mouth to try to hide a grin.  
  
"Am not!" Sumiko said as she shouted aloud. It was lucky there were only a few people there.  
  
Make her laugh again, Hiei (subconscious mind says)  
  
...  
  
I will no-  
  
Oh never mind.  
  
I will say it. Happy?  
  
Yes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko giggled as she heard the 'hn' again. It seemed funny.  
  
Hiei grinned. "Hn" he said again.  
  
Sumiko giggled louder. This time she was begging Hiei to stop since she could not stop laughing.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said for one last time before Sumiko tried to catch for air.  
  
Hiei seemed to like her.  
  
And I think I know why. Hiei thought.  
  
You do?  
  
Yes I do.  
  
Then what?  
  
Sumiko laughs when I want her to laugh. She is just like Kurama. Kurama laughs when I say something even if I did not mean it to be funny.  
  
Hiei watched Sumiko waddle around, trying to grasp the air she needs.  
  
Hiei decided not to help.  
  
"You fool!" Sumiko said as she regained her precious air.  
  
She ran to Hiei in hopes of catching him and maybe make him loose some air too.  
  
From inside a bush, an angry glimmer could be seen.  
  
It was a certain angry cousin.  
  
"I swear, Hiei." the 'angry cousin' said to himself, "The moment you flirt with her, I am going to make sure that you would feel that you were never born again!"  
  
No one heard however. It was a perfect autumn and the two of them were throwing fallen leaves to each other.  
  
***  
"I can not wait for winter." Sumiko said as she walked beside Hiei and Kurama. "I have always wanted to see snow!"  
  
"You mean you have never seen snow?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yup! I have seen artificial snow in Thailand. But my mom says that that is not how real snow feels." Sumiko said.  
  
"You are right." Kurama said. "Artificial snow is like chipped ice. Snow is softer."  
  
"Yup!" Sumiko said, "My mom told me that."  
  
"You seem to live in a happy family." Kurama said to Sumiko.  
  
"Hm, I guess I do." Sumiko said, "I do not remember any particular incident where it was really bad."  
  
"You are happy with your life?" Hiei asked, wondering how anyone can be happy about their life.  
  
She is stupid if she gets to be happy.  
  
"Not happy Hiei, satisfied." Sumiko said, "Being happy and satisfied is a whole lot different."  
  
At least she is not stupid. She did not say that she was happy.  
  
But it is still more stupid to be satisfied.  
  
How can you get satisfied??  
  
"Well," Sumiko said as she thought, "There were thousands of embarrassing moments... no I take it back, millions! But I am not going to allow it to destroy me." She said happily.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko managed to suppress a laugh. So did Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sumiko and Kurama laughed so loud that they felt their knees could not support them so they fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
Hiei was grinning. "Hn." he said one last time.  
  
This time, both Kurama and Sumiko tried to gasp for air as they lost it from laughing.  
  
"Do not dare hurt her feelings, Hiei" Kuwabara said to himself inside the bush. "She got hurt so many times and I do not want you to add it up."  
  
Then Kuwabara looked at Sumiko who was throwing leaves with Hiei and Kurama. She seemed so happy.  
  
"Just make her happy Hiei." Kuwabara said muttered under his breath, "Just do not flirt with her or something. Oh, yeah! Where is my darling Yukina?" Kuwabara said as he headed off to Genkai's temple.  
  
To go in search of his beloved Yukina.  
  
Yusuke was there waiting. Along with Koenma and Botan. A mission? Not yet, but in Chapter 7, there will.  
  
****  
Yusuke: (sarcastically) that was smart dream. You told me you will add  
me but you only added me once.  
  
dreamturtle: I want to add you in but I cannot seem to get the perfect  
timing!  
  
Kuwabara: I noticed that you always added Hiei.  
  
dreamturtle: Huh? Duh! He is the main character! I have to put him in!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: (teasingly) or is it something more?  
  
dreamturtle: (blushing) No! It is not!  
  
Hiei: Hn. 


	6. Not a Youko, still a Human

Chapter 6  
  
dreamturtle: (blushing) No! It is not!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: I refuse to believe.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
Yusuke: When the two of you get married, invite me, k?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, me too!  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: Ow... What did you do that for?  
  
Hiei: Baka ningens.  
  
Kurama: So, will you invite me too?  
  
Hiei: Kurama do you want to be in the same fate as these two?  
  
Kurama sweat drops.  
  
Kurama: Uh...  
  
dreamturtle talks as she writes in the computer/pc  
  
dreamturtle: Then do not ask that question again.  
  
Kurama: .... K...  
  
Hiei and dreamturtle: Good.  
  
dreamturtle continues to write chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(*youko means demon, right?)  
  
Title: Not a Youko, still a Human  
  
TOPIC: Five days later, which was a Saturday, Sumiko went to Genkai's  
temple because of a strange feeling that she is having. Kuwabara and  
Shizuru go with her since they noticed how much she has a hard time in  
her sleep.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Not a Youko, still a Human  
  
"Kuya Kuwabara!!!!" Sumiko's voice rang across the Kazuma household.  
  
"Sumiko!" Kuwabara said as he ran up the stairs. Shizuru came along.  
  
When they entered Sumiko's room, they found her coughing and spitting blood on the floor.  
  
***  
"So Sumiko, where is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked Sumiko as they headed outside the building.  
  
"Kuya Kuwabara? Oh, he got sick yesterday. He has colds. He told Shizuru that he could go to school but she whacked him with a broom." Sumiko said giggling. "But he still got here."  
  
"Oh I see," Kurama said as the two of them sat underneath the shade of tree. "Uh, Sumiko, why is it that you say 'kuya' to Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, "I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh that?" Sumiko said as she bit her tuna sandwich. (I love tuna sandwiches) "Well..." she said then swallowed her food. "In the Philippines, you refer older brother as 'kuya' then the name after. Example: Kuya Kuwabara or plain kuya. 'Ate' is for the older sister."  
  
"Oh." Kurama said as he stared up the building. He took a sip from his soda bottle. "Do you know where Hiei is?" Kurama asked Sumiko.  
  
"Nope, no idea." Sumiko said.  
  
Kurama grinned.  
  
"Why are you grinning?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said, "Do not mind me."  
  
There was silence as they watch people waking around and chewed their own food.  
  
"Say, Sumiko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to take a walk at the park?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today? After school."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It would depend. If our teacher will not give us a hard subject or any sort of test, then, ok, I will go."  
  
"Thanks Sumi."  
  
The two of them talked a little bit more then headed back to the building to their classrooms five minutes before the bell.  
  
***  
"So, can you go?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am really sorry Kurama!" Sumiko said and she was sorry, "Our teacher in Science gave us a test on the formulas! I still have not remembered it yet."  
  
"Oh." Kurama said. He looked downhearted.  
  
"Wait I have an idea! How about you help me in this formula thing? You are good in it! We could study in your house, that is.. if it is ok with you..."  
  
Kurama brightened. "Why not?"  
  
"Hold yer horses Sumiko!" Kuwabara said from behind. Yusuke was with him. "You cannot go there without my permission."  
  
Sumiko thought a bit. "So can I go, please?" she pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I said so, Sumiko!"  
  
"But I needed help in the formula thing in Science!"  
  
"You could ask me, Sumiko!"  
  
"But you have an English test tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Kuwabara said meekly. Then he turned to Kurama, "Kurama, I will allow Sumiko to go to your house and TAKE good care of her. If something BAD happens to her, you will wish you were never born. Understand?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Say SOMETHING!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yes, I promise, cross my heart." He said as he used his right pointer to make an imaginary x over his own heart.  
  
"Good." Kuwabara said, "Now Sumiko, be a good girl and if Kurama does something to you, go away."  
  
"Why would I do that?!" Kurama said as he blushed a bit.  
  
"I am merely careful Kurama." Kuwabara said. "Oh well, me and Yusuke have to go now. We have to escape school before we get that detention. Chao!" Kuwabara said as he waved a hand over them.  
  
"Bye Sumiko! Bye Kurama! Have a good time!" Yusuke said as he waved his hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye Yusuke!!" Sumiko said as she waved her hand to him. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Yusuke gave a thumbs-up.  
  
"So, let's go now?" Kurama said.  
  
Sumiko nodded.  
  
Then they went to Kurama's house, Sumiko now remembered the formulas and Hiei stopped by to visit. Kuwabara fetched Sumiko and managed to hit Hiei squarely in the head.  
  
***That night***  
  
"Kuya!!!!!!" Sumiko screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood nearly awoke. Kuwabara ran upstairs along with Shizuru.  
  
"Sumiko are you alright?" Kuwabara said. Then he stopped. Sumiko was still asleep but was moving uncomfortably in bed.  
  
"Sumiko, are you all right?" Shizuru said as she went beside her bed.  
  
Sumiko did not answer. Her face was red and kept on moving and sweating.  
  
Shizuru placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh my gosh!" Shizuru said, "Kuwabara, she has a really high fever!"  
  
"Let me see!" Kuwabara said as she shoved his sister's hand away. "Yes, it is very high! Her temperature is higher than before! Shizuru! We have to bring her to Genkai! This is not normal anymore"  
  
Sumiko's body seemed to have a weird green glow around her.  
  
***  
"If you are going to throw my child away, bring him with me! I want to be able to bring him up!" A woman was saying to an old woman.  
  
"No Hina. You have violated the tradition of our kind. You gave birth to a twin boy and girl. It is bad luck. We throw the baby away but you can get to keep the boy." the old woman said. The picture was now clearer, they were wearing kimonos.  
  
Scene fades...  
  
Not this dream again! Sumiko thought when she regained control of her dream.  
  
There was a woman, the woman called Rui. She was standing at the edge of a cliff holding a baby boy. She gave a blue necklace to the young baby.  
  
She was saying something but Sumiko could not hear it.  
  
Is this dream real?  
  
The woman is there, shouting for her child.  
  
I so not like this dream.  
  
Stop.  
  
"There is no place for mercy, Rui. Drop him." the elderly woman said. "So many times have we spared the boy child when a twin girl and boy was born and many of us were killed."  
  
No! Stop!  
  
Wake up!  
  
I do not want to see the baby get dropped again!  
  
Sumiko!  
  
WAKE UP!  
  
Hina, the baby's mother, was crying vainly for her child.  
"My child!" she would shout every now and then.  
  
The scene became clearer.  
  
It was a place full of ice. Snow was blowing. Sumiko realized that it was a floating island.  
  
Rui held the baby out in front of her.  
  
No! Stop!  
  
What was your name again- Rui! Do not!  
  
Why do I even bother.  
  
This is all just a dream.  
  
Rui slowly loosened her grip on the child.  
  
No! This seems too real!  
  
Sumiko found herself standing beside Rui as Rui let go of the child who was wrapped in bandages.  
  
NOO! Sumiko said as she tried to catch the young baby falling. She failed and watched it fall and disappear in the clouds.  
  
The moment the clouds parted for a while, Sumiko now saw the world of the Makai.  
  
The world of demons.  
  
Battles! Too many battles!  
  
Too much fighting!  
  
Death!  
  
Blood!  
  
No!  
  
Please!  
  
Stop!  
  
Stop!  
  
Spears..  
  
Power!  
  
Death...  
  
Destruction...  
  
Why do you all have to fight?  
  
Why?  
  
WHY?  
  
***  
"Are you alright now, Sumiko?" Genkai asked as she watched Sumiko open her eyes.  
  
I do not want to remember that dream again. Sumiko thought as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Too much fighting and those creatures eyes... they have too much anger!  
  
Too much...  
  
"What creature?" Hiei asked as he walked inside the room along with Kurama and the others. The girls were in the kitchen preparing food.  
  
"What?" Sumiko said, "How did you-"  
  
"She can read minds Sumiko." Kurama explained. She pointed to Hiei's forehead.  
  
That is strange, what does the forehead have to do with reading minds. Sumiko thought.  
  
"A lot." Hiei answered.  
  
"Hey Hiei, please do not read my mind for now." Sumiko said. "I do not feel like it."  
  
Deep inside Hiei was worried. He was wondering whether he should be looking in her mind.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, knowing Sumiko will not laugh this time.  
  
"Sumiko, I think I have to train you to use your spiritual powers." Genkai said.  
  
"Spiritual power?" Hiei said as he looked at Genkai. That girl has so little spirit power and she still has to control it? he thought.  
  
Genkai sighed.  
  
"It is not what you think, Hiei." Kurama said, "Awhile ago, when was muttering things in her sleep, Genkai and I were healing her. We did not want to wake Yukina at that time. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Genkai, and I felt spirit energy within her. It was not that strong but it was there."  
  
"So..." Hiei said.  
  
"I think the spirit energy in her wants to get out." Genkai said.  
  
"Then why won't it?" Kuwabara said as he was holding Sumiko's hand on the other side.  
  
"Her body cannot yet take the spirit energy awakening in her. She has to be stronger. That is why we have to train her. Kurama, will you do it for me?" Genkai asked.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"So, she is a demon?" Yusuke said uncertainly.  
  
"No. She is not a youko. She is not a youko, still a human." Genkai said. "I do not understand it myself but I hope we will next time."  
  
Hiei and the others nodded.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly yawned.  
"Oh yeah, Kuwabara, I almost forgot, you have not yet slept." Genkai said. It was already morning.  
  
"I want to watch over her." Kuwabara said, referring to Sumiko.  
  
"Kuwabara, just sleep." Yukina said as she entered the room. Hiei twitched when he saw her.  
  
"I want to guard her." Kuwabara said to Yukina.  
  
"It is ok kuya Kuwabara." Sumiko said. "I do not mind."  
  
Kuwabara nodded as he headed outside the room with Yukina.  
  
Hiei felt like hitting him in the head.  
  
"Kurama, can you guard Sumiko?" Genkai asked Kurama.  
  
"No. I will." Hiei said before Kurama got the chance to answer.  
  
What did I just say?  
  
What was I doing?  
  
Everyone was looking at him in amazement.  
  
"Hiei are you ok?" Yusuke asked as he stared at Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
Why am I doing this?  
  
You really want to guard her.  
  
I do not!  
  
Will you just quit it!  
  
Hiei now tries to picture his mind fighting with itself to take away the horrible being that confuses him. (No, it was not the devil)  
  
"Ok now Hiei." Yusuke said as he closed the door, grinning.  
  
They were all alone in the room.  
Hiei walked towards Sumiko.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei asked Sumiko. She was looking at his eyes for quite some time.  
  
"Oh, what?" Sumiko said as she turned away not knowing that she was staring at him.  
  
Hiei sat down beside her.  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence.  
  
"Um, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Can I sleep on your lap?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Y-what?" Hiei said.  
  
"Can I sleep on your lap?" She asked again.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
This time, Hiei did not bother to fight with the voice in his head.  
  
"Ok." he said as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured as she snuggled up to him. Then she dragged up her blanket and closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Hiei was wondering whether to probe on her thoughts or not.  
  
I will.  
  
Hiei touched Sumiko's forehead with his pointer and closed his eyes, letting his jagan do the rest.  
  
And he saw were...  
  
Eyes...  
  
Evil eyes. Eyes of humans, animals and demons. All evil all angry.  
Hiei immediately let go of his hand and Sumiko moved a bit.  
  
Eyes? Hiei thought, Anger? What is it with her?  
  
Hiei stared at Sumiko's face who was now wearing a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
Is that a real smile or is she faking it? Hiei thought remembering those eyes.  
  
Hiei shook those thoughts off and stroked her head as he would have done to his sister if she knew who he was.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Yippee! Chapter 6 is done! Please review and give me ideas, k?  
  
dreamturtle: Done.  
  
Kuwabara: This chapter is mostly about Sumiko, I have noticed.  
  
dreamturtle: I just wanted to put part of her history here. If I did  
that, everyone can understand the story better.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Oh yeah, thanks dream.  
  
dreamturtle: For what?  
  
Kuwabara: Do you know how most people just dump me away in their  
stories? Well I am glad you did not.  
  
dreamturtle: Your welcome. (Oh, yeah, I am not a Kuwabara/ Alfred  
fan.)  
  
Suddenly Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke got hurled to the door.  
  
dreamturtle: More demons?  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama nod.  
  
dreamturtle: (sighing) they just won't give up.  
  
They nod.  
  
dreamturtle saves the file on her laptop.  
  
dreamturtle: Let's go, everyone!!! 


	7. Angry brother Angry cousin

Chapter 7  
  
NOTE#1: dreamturtle is the parallel person of the authoress.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
dreamturtle continues story as the others fight a very powerful demon.  
  
Hiei was hurt.  
  
dreamturtle: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Do not mind me. Finish your story.  
  
dreamturtle thinks a while before she started doing the story again.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angry brother. Angry cousin.  
  
"We have a problem here." Genkai said as she watched Sumiko fly off and hit a tree.  
  
"Whow." Sumiko said as her she sat up, rubbing her head. "When you said that you were going to do it seriously, I did not know you meant flying like this"  
  
"You mean you did not know." Kurama said. He was sitting in on a rock, wiping his sweat away. He was teaching Sumiko the basics of the martial arts a while ago.  
  
It turned out Sumiko did not know anything about it.  
  
In one way or the other, Hiei decided to watch her just for fun.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" Sumiko said as she stood up and wiped the dust from her pants. "Ok, I'm ready now."  
  
"Ok, here I go." Genkai said as she ran towards her.  
  
Sumiko watched her run to her.  
  
She must have a weakness...  
  
Sumiko immediately ran to her, were hit again, and flew to the tree again. Hiei decided to leave that particular tree since the tree looked that it might give way in a few more hits.  
  
"Giving up?" Genkai said to Sumiko.  
  
"Not yet." Sumiko said. She remembered to defend herself.  
  
There may be a way... If I get to block all her hands, and her legs, I can do it.  
  
She sighed. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"Ready?" Genkai said as she returned to her old place and assumed attacking position.  
  
Hiei sighed. This was hopeless. Even if Sumiko could punch, it was not enough to hurt anyone strong.  
Sumiko stared at Genkai. I have to take away the fact that I have to not hurt her. She hit me. I have to hit her.  
  
Kurama looked at the two. They have been fighting for the past 5 hours. Three hours for teaching Sumiko the basics and just right now, two hours has passed.  
  
Once again, Genkai ran straight for Sumiko.  
  
This time, Sumiko did not run to Genkai and merely assumed attacking position.  
  
There was a slight breeze as it was Genkai's turn to hit a tree.  
  
"Oh no!" Sumiko said as she danced on the spot, "G-Genkai! Are you alright?" Then she quickly ran to Genkai. "K-Kurama! I- um- she's- uh-"  
  
Kurama shook the awed look on his face and headed towards Genkai. "- Fainted" Kurama continued the sentence for her.  
  
"Yeah." Sumiko said. Then she danced again on the spot. "Oh no! G- Genkai! Oh no! Oh no! I'm so sorry Genkai."  
  
Kurama managed to wake Genkai up with one of his seeds. "It is alright." she said. "You had some punch there." she complimented as she rubbed her stomach. "It was a nice tactic to make a noise while I attacked. It got me distracted."  
  
Sumiko giggled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he walked to them.  
  
Sumiko and Kurama laughed louder.  
  
"What's so funny with Hiei's hn?" Kuwabara said. He was sitting there, watching his cousin train.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama and Hiei laughed so hard that they needed to get their breath back.  
  
"Oh, I thought I was not going to breath anymore." Sumiko said, her face red again from laughing.  
  
"Me two."  
  
They laughed again for no particular reason again.  
  
"Hiei, would it be ok if you turn on the TV? Leave the door open so we could all watch it." Genkai motioned to Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he headed inside the temple. He turned on the TV and it was the news. International news.  
  
First, it was the story of the terrorist attacks in the Middle East, something about the terrorist attacking oil sentries and then in America where another terrorist attack just happened.  
  
"Hmph!" Genkai said as Hiei made the volume louder. "Nothing but bad news."  
  
"Ok Genkai, start training!" Sumiko said as she stood up in attacking position.  
  
"Not now Sumi." Genkai said. "The punch that you gave me makes me feel I would have a headache soon."  
  
"But how about my training?" Sumiko 'wailed'.  
  
"Now, now Sumiko," Kuwabara said as he placed a hand on her cousins shoulder, "I will train with you, ok? Just don't forget to take off your glasses. It might break."  
  
"K." Sumiko said. "Can I change clothes too? I don't feel comfortable fighting in pants and this black shirt."  
  
"Ok then." Kuwabara said "Your stuff are in your room."  
  
"Thanks Kuya Kuwabara!" Sumiko said as she ran towards her permanent room in the temple.  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
"S-Sumiko!"  
  
Kuwabara's mouth was wide open.  
  
This was the first time he saw his cousin without her glasses.  
  
She was wearing a white shirt that was a bit loose and a bit tight. She wore skintight shorts and had her hair in a ponytail. (I was planning to place a picture of her but I do not have a scanner and I do not think that is allowed.)  
  
"What?" Sumiko said as she watched Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, Genkai, Shizuru, and her cousin stare at her.  
  
"Does it look that bad?" Sumiko said unsure as she looked at her herself.  
  
"No! Sumiko, it looks so good on you!" Yukina cried out as she ran to her smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Sumiko said meekly, "But you did not have to say that out loud."  
  
"My cousin is so pretty!" Kuwabara yelled out. He expected Hiei to punch him in the head for shouting again but nothing happened.  
  
He turned at Hiei and did not like what he saw.  
  
Hiei was looking at his cousin!  
  
Not only that, Kurama was looking at her too!  
  
Well, he could trust Kurama but Hiei?  
  
He knew that expression on Hiei's face.  
  
He knew Hiei wanted to look away out of respect.  
  
He also knew that the will to look at her was stronger.  
  
He, Kuwabara, had been in the same situation as Hiei and Kurama.  
  
However, Hiei staring at Sumiko?  
  
Hiei?  
He did not trust the shrimp.  
  
Is that really Sumiko? Hiei thought.  
  
Ok, that is Sumiko.  
  
How is it that she looks prettier now?  
  
Hiei mentally slapped himself for thinking that she was pretty. Much less use the word pretty or any word related to it.  
  
I have seen her with that clothing.  
  
She has that for her P.E. (Physical Education) in her school.  
  
I always see her wear that there.  
  
Now why is it that she seems prettier now?  
  
Oh, she has no glasses.  
  
Ningens are strange.  
  
SO many ningens get to look prettier once they take off their glasses.  
  
Hiei mentally slapped himself again for using the word pretty again.  
  
At the same time, he felt himself hurling towards a tree. He couldn't think right, Sumiko was still in sight.  
  
BAM!!  
  
"Hiei!" Sumiko and Yukina said as they ran towards Hiei who was recovering from his hit.  
  
The moment he opened his eyes he saw Yukina and Sumiko beside him asking if he was ok.  
  
Am I in heaven? Hiei said stupid idly.  
  
Hiei physically hit himself with his left hand on his own face to take away the thought.  
"Hiei!" Kuwabara said as he ran towards Hiei holding him by neckline of his shirt. "How dare you do that? How dare you look at her like that!"  
  
Hiei however was not listening, or lets just say that his hearing was blocked for the meantime.  
  
He was looking at Sumiko as Kuwabara was shaking him. She and Yukina were trying to tell Kuwabara to stop.  
  
Hiei was simply staring at her, not getting to take his eyes off her. He wanted to but he could not.  
  
That was what Kuwabara was mad about.  
  
He punched Hiei in the head.  
  
Hiei suddenly noticed that he was staring at Sumiko for quite sometime AND the pain in the head.  
  
"What is your point Kuwabara?" Hiei shouted to Kuwabara as he hit him in the head.  
  
Kuwabara massaged the bump on his head. "That does it shrimp!" Kuwabara said. "DIMENSIONAL SWORD!" he called for his dimensional sword.  
  
Hiei took out his katana.  
  
They were ready to fight.  
  
"No! Stop!" Yukina and Sumiko said as they blocked the two fighters in the middle. Sumiko was facing Kuwabara and Yukina was facing Hiei.  
  
"Stop!" Yukina said as she was trying to stop the tears.  
"Yes, please, stop!" Sumiko said. She already saw Yukina cry and she did not want to see it again.  
  
"Its ok girls." Genkai said from the tree she was sitting under. "I don't think we can stop them. Kurama is still weak from teaching you and Yusuke is still taking his detention. Get away from them or they might harm you."  
  
Shizuru nodded.  
  
Sumiko and Yukina backed away.  
  
"Hey! The fight of the century!" Yusuke said as he walked towards them in his school uniform. "I have always wanted to see this!"  
  
"Shush Yusuke, sit here, and watch." Genkai said, motioning to her side. "If the fight gets worse, that is when you interfere."  
  
"Interfere the fight of the century? No way!" Yusuke said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Tea?" Kurama offered to Yusuke.  
  
"Gee, thanks Kurama." Yusuke said grinning, took the tea and drank it.  
  
"Oh, how can you act like that!" Yukina said to the two of them.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina." Yusuke said, "They'll be fine. Anyway, if something goes bad Kurama and I will interfere."  
  
Yukina feared for the two fighters.  
  
Genkai was feeling strange, however. She felt like something bad would happen.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
The two angry enemies faced each other.  
  
Kuwabara was a very angry cousin.  
  
Hiei was a very angry older brother.  
They were very an angry brother/cousin.  
  
There was a fight that ensued as Hiei and Kuwabara started fighting each other. Kuwabara gave up using his sword since he could not seem to hit Hiei.  
  
Hiei was hit a couple of times and Kuwabara was badly beaten.  
  
Hiei was about to win the fight when Kuwabara noticed Hiei take a slight peek at Sumiko.  
  
That made him very angry.  
  
"That does it shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he took out is dimensional sword.  
  
That was when Genkai realized what might be causing the big problem.  
  
"Kuwabara! No!" she shouted.  
  
Too late, Kuwabara took a swipe and what seemed to be a tear appeared in the air. It was black.  
  
Hiei grinned, "Missed." he said.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled backwards towards what looked like a triangular black hole.  
  
"Yusuke! Kurama! Sumiko! Save Hiei!" Genkai motioned to the three.  
  
The three immediately sprang up to save Hiei.  
  
Kurama managed to grab Hiei's hand and slipped.  
  
Yusuke grabbed next but he could not reach it.  
  
Sumiko grabbed lastly and had a firm hold on it.  
  
Only problem is Hiei already was in the black hole and Sumiko was trying to pull Hiei away from it.  
  
"Let me go Sumiko!" Hiei said. There was a suction power and Sumiko was having a hard time pulling away.  
  
Kurama held Sumiko in the waist.  
  
Yusuke held Kurama next.  
  
Then Kuwabara held Yusuke.  
  
All four of them were trying to pull Hiei away from the hole.  
  
At the back, Genkai pushed the girls away, hoping that the boys could handle it.  
  
"Sumiko! Let go of me!" Hiei said as he found all the three of them having a hard time.  
  
"No!" she said stubbornly.  
  
Slowly Hiei's fingers slipped away.  
  
"Hiei!" Sumiko shouted. She loosened the grip of Kurama as she lost sight of Hiei, and jumped in the hole.  
  
"Sumiko no!" Kurama said as he tried to catch her but ended falling in, pulling Yusuke and Kuwabara with him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Done! Mission accomplished! Now that the guys are inside the black hole, where would it lead? I know where.  
  
Want to know? It starts with the capital P. Other than that, wait for the next installment of Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin.  
  
dreamturtle: Hiei? Are you ok?  
  
Hiei: Guess so...  
  
Hiei has a bruise in his arm. Yukina is healing Hiei.  
  
Hiei is feeing awkward.  
  
Author tells readers that it was 12:06 am and I have to sleep. I will  
continue the story on dreamturtle and Hiei tomorrow. 


	8. Illusion can be power

Chapter 8  
  
TOPIC: Everyone is stuck in the Philippines and there is the  
Commander Toothpick who appeared. Who was he?  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Illusion can be power  
  
***  
Hiei opened his eyes. He felt so numb.  
  
Where is this place?  
  
Hiei sat, looked around, and wondered where he was. It was a well- lighted place. Hiei sniffed the air. It smelled like the sea?  
  
Was he was in the sea, or in the shoreline?  
  
No, he was not. The air seemed cooler and there was grass around him. They seemed to be up a mountain, near a very big mountain.  
  
"So, looks like we went to another place." Kurama said as he sat up. They were sitting in what looked like a path that was soil. It had car tracks, motorcycle tracks, carabao tracks, in short, animal tracks.  
  
"Ok, now where are we?" Yusuke said. (Oh yeah, all of them are speaking Japanese)  
  
"Near a very big blue mountain." Hiei said sarcastically as he stood up. He stared around and saw people sleeping in benches in rags. "Now where are we?" he said looking at the people in rags.  
  
"Near a very big blue mountain." Yusuke said sarcastically as he and Kurama stood up. "Where are Kuwabara and Sumiko?"  
  
As if on cue, Kuwabara gave a moan behind Kurama. "K-Kuwabara!" Kurama said as he turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"He's ok." Sumiko said as she also sat up. "Why are we in a very big... blue... mountain..." Sumiko was looking at the very big stone church that was said approximately four times. "How did we get here?" she said slowly to Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara was still unconscious.  
  
"You know this place?" Hiei said as he stood up, dusting the dust off his shirt.  
  
Sumiko nodded slowly. "How on earth did we get to the Philippines?"  
  
***  
"I hope they are ok." Yukina said as she nibbled her finger. She was getting nervous about them.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina, we'll find them." Koenma said as he placed a comforting hand around her shoulders.  
  
"But how?" Botan said from behind.  
  
"Don't worry. I told my George to get all information about them." Koenma assuring. "But one thing is for sure. They are not in Japan or the Makai. I have checked their spiritual energy along with some of the of my most powerful men. None."  
  
Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru looked at the open sky, hoping that the boys were safe.  
  
***  
"HEHEHE! Tingnan mo iyon! Isang pandak!" a man, who was obviously drunk said as he was pointing to Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked at the man as he wobbled up the mountain. He did not understand a word he was saying.  
  
"Um, Sumiko, what did he say?" Kurama asked Sumiko who was trying hard to suppress a giggle.  
  
Sumiko was about to say but he noticed Hiei so she swallowed her laugh and said slowly, "The man said, wait I will repeat it. 'HEHEHE! Look at that guy. A- a- shorty." Sumiko finally said.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said as he tried to get his sword but Kurama stopped him.  
  
"No!" Kurama said firmly.  
  
Hiei looked away angrily.  
  
"So where are we?" Yusuke said as he placed his hands at the back of his head then looked at the side. "We are on top of the mountain, away from civilization and only this communicator of Botan that cant seem to contact her."  
  
"It can't?" Kurama said as he turned to look at the mirror communicator. He tried to but nothing happened.  
  
"That does it." Hiei said snapping the mirror communicator shut. "Sumiko, where are we?"  
  
Sumiko looked up as she already woke Kuwabara up. Kuwabara looked around. "Ok, how did we get here?" Kuwabara said suddenly standing and looking around. "How on earth did we get here?"  
  
"Your dimensional sword, baka." Hiei said. "It seemed to have led us in this Phili- whatever."  
  
"Philippines."  
  
"Hn." he said lowly so no one could hear.  
  
"Where are we?" Kurama asked them.  
  
"We are in Davao."  
  
"No big deal." Hiei said as he used his evil eyes to scare a kid who was looking at him.  
  
"We are in Mindanao, if I remember right." Kurama said, remembering very short study of the Philippines in their school.  
  
"Yes." Sumiko said as she looked around. "And it would not be nice if we were here right now."  
  
***Back in Japan***  
  
"I found them!" George said through the communicator screen. "I found them!"  
  
The girls and Koenma gathered around the screen. "Where? Where are they?" Genkai asked urgently.  
  
"In the um," George said, reading the paper in his hand, "Um, Philippines."  
  
"Philippines?" Yukina said, "Where is that?"  
  
"Bottom left of Japan." Shizuru said, "If you bother to look at the map."  
  
"Oh." Yukina did not understand.  
  
"Then it would be very easy!" Koenma said, "We use the machine that Mukuru lent us to travel places and then get them!"  
  
"Travel places?" Keiko asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, it is experimental but we can try." Koenma said. "We tried it once and it worked. We cannot let them book tickets. The powerful demons who want to kill them from the Makai might think that they are staying permanently there. Those demons might cause chaos there."  
  
"Will it work?" Keiko asked, clearly worried for Yusuke.  
  
"It will." Koenma said confidently. "It worked already once."  
  
The girls just had to place their trust in Koenma.  
  
"There is another problem." Genkai said as she took a sip from her tea. "I have heard about this Mindanao in the news. There is a terrorist group called 'Abu Sayaff', NPA, and others roaming around and planning to attack there."  
  
"Abu Sayaff?" Keiko asked. "A terrorist group? Will Yusuke be in danger?"  
  
"I don't know Keiko." Genkai said. "I heard in the news that those terrorist groups are getting out of hand. They have been planning an attack somewhere in Davao. The Philippine government is all having a hard time trying to get them down. They have done certain attacks on them but the those terrorist groups seemed to have something to do with international terrorist groups too."  
  
"I don't see the problem." Shizuru said as she took a puff at her cigar.  
  
"There may be none." Genkai said as she laid the tea down the table. "My only fear is that if they stay in a place called Davao. Davao del Norte or something like that. I have heard that the Abu Sayaff is planning to take over certain areas in Mindanao. They have already caught a few and it is now an international issue. They started conquering yesterday and have five heavily guarded provinces in their hands."  
  
Yukina gasped.  
  
Keiko fainted.  
  
I do not know why.  
  
Koenma said, "I think the boys have a new mission in their hands."  
  
"What! Are you telling me that they will free those provinces?" Botan said nearly shouting at him. Shizuru was fanning Keiko who was now gaining consciousness.  
  
Koenma nodded. "If I remember right, those terrorist groups are adding demons to their group. They are a small troop but strong enough to make a small unit of their own. Luckily, there are little demons in the Philippines."  
  
"How will we contact them?" Botan asked Koenma. "I've tried contacting Yusuke for quite some time but the communicator is not responding."  
  
"Give me that!" Koenma said as he grabbed Botan's communicator. He made a few adjustments to it and then gave it to Botan. "Here. Call them again."  
  
Botan nodded and called Yusuke.  
  
***  
"Wow! I did not know that there were demons in here!" Sumiko said as she punched one in the face. Sumiko only fought demons who were very weak since she was not strong enough to handle the stronger ones.  
  
They were in a clearing far from Davao City where they landed. They have hitched a ride; left at a place called Padada and then climbed up a mountain since there were hardly any tricycles. Business was very bad there because of the Abu Sayaff.  
  
That was when those demons attacked.  
  
Sumiko already explained the part about the current problem of the Philippines. She did not know anything about the demon part.  
  
"And here I was wanting to see if demons are true." She said as she punched a red one to a rock.  
  
"Do you mean you never believed in demons?" Kurama asked as he sliced a dark blue one away with a rose whip. Great, he thought, twenty more to go. Both of my arms are aching already.  
  
Kurama sighed as he sliced three more.  
  
"What!" Sumiko said as she watched Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara kill the rest. "Y-you killed them?"  
  
"What else do you think we did?" Hiei said as he wiped his sword on the grass and placed it back to his sheath.  
  
"10!" Kuwabara said triumphantly referring to those demons he sent to the Spirit world. The others however did not get to count theirs.  
  
"Oh, well," Sumiko, said. She was a Christian and Christians did not approve of killing. "At least it says in our bible that it is ok to kill if it is a matter of life and death."  
  
Kurama nodded and no, he was not a Christian.  
  
"How did demons get here?" Sumiko asked, looking at every demon around her.  
  
"Hey look! They're disappearing!" Kuwabara said as he pointed at the remnants of the dead demons slowly disappearing.  
  
"W-what?" Kurama said as he backed away from the bodies. "H-how did they disappear like that?"  
  
"Do demons here in the Philippines disappear after they die?" Hiei said doubtfully as the demon near him started disappearing. What was strange was that the blood was disappearing too.  
  
"Strange..." Kurama said as demons were diminishing and two last were left.  
  
"Guys, better be careful. I feel a very power demon here." Yusuke said as he shifted in attacking position.  
  
"Sumiko come here!" Kuwabara said to Sumiko who was a little far away from them.  
  
"Yes, kuya Kuwabara, coming." Sumiko said as she ran to them.  
  
Before she came to them, an arrow suddenly shot out from the bushes.  
  
"Sumiko watch out!" Hiei shouted as he ran to Sumiko to protect her. He was not able to and the arrow hit Sumiko's shoulder.  
  
"Aaaah!" Sumiko shouted as the arrow singed her arm. She managed to catch the arrow and hurl it back to the bushes.  
  
Immediately, a loud shout rang out in the bush as a human fell to the ground, twitching, the arrow pierced on his shoulder.  
  
"S-Sumiko!" Hiei said as he ran to hold Sumiko in his arms.  
  
"Sumiko!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama shouted as they headed to Sumiko.  
  
"Get out shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he tossed Hiei away. Then he carried his wounded cousin in his arms.  
  
"Sumiko, you ok?" Kuwabara asked. This was strange, Kuwabara thought, She is sweating and her face is turning red. It was only a singe!  
  
"Kuwabara, look!" Kurama said as he pointed to the man who shot Sumiko. He was turning to a demon and was dead in a few more seconds.  
  
"No!" Kuwabara said, "Sumiko! Are you ok?" Kuwabara told Sumiko who was having hard time breathing.  
  
Sumiko grinned. "Hmph!" she said, "Guess how many times I've heard that name? Four times since, I was hit. Hehe, I must really be famous.  
  
Why is she breathing like that? Hiei thought, It is as if the arrow had-  
  
Oh no! The arrow must have poison!  
  
"Shoo away Kuwabara!" Hiei said as it was his turn to send Kuwabara flying into the air.  
  
Hiei sat down beside Sumiko's wounded arm and began sucking the blood out and spitting it into the forest floor.  
  
"Hiei!" Kuwabara said indignantly, "What are you doing!" He ran to punch Hiei but Kurama stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing Kurama?" Kuwabara said, "Look what he's doing to her! Placing his mouth on Sumiko's skin!"  
  
"Kuwabara, stop it." Yusuke said as he placed an arm on Kuwabara's shoulder, watching Hiei spit out the blood.  
  
"Why should I?" Kuwabara shouted. He was struggling to get free from the plant Kurama conjured. "Look what he's doing to her!!!"  
  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he turned to him angrily. He was in tension as Kurama and Hiei were. "Do you know the reason why Hiei is 'placing his mouth in Sumiko's skin?'" Mimicking the words Kuwabara said earlier. "WELL? Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Kuwabara said as he nearly slashed a vine, "It is called flirting!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Hiei nearly choked on the blood.  
  
"No you baka!" Yusuke shouted to Kuwabara, "There was poison on that arrow, and Hiei over here is doing us a favor by taking the poison away!"  
  
"And he should not bother." a voice from the shadows said, "That girl will die in a few moments. The truth is, she should have been dead a minutes ago but she seems stronger than she looks. Don't bother. She will die in three more minutes."  
  
"Whose there?" Yusuke said as he shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"Commander Toothpick." A figure said as he leapt from the shadows.  
  
"Commander- what?" Yusuke said, about to burst laughing.  
  
Kurama also could not contain his laughter. The two burst out laughing along with Kuwabara and Hiei. Sumiko managed to choke out a laugh.  
  
"Don't mock me." Commander Toothpick said as he threw his cloak away, revealing a very thin body in fighting clothes. Yup, he was very thin.  
  
Silence...  
  
Then...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOOK AT HIM! THIN AS A TOOTHPICK!!!"  
  
Kurama tried to hide his amusement since he was a gentleman, as he always was.  
  
"You will stop laughing the moment I show you all my power." Commander Toothpick said.  
  
"What can you- AAAAAAHHHH!" Kuwabara shouted as he was hurled fifty feet in the air, literally.  
  
Silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
Still silence...  
  
Still more silence...  
  
BAM! CRACK.  
  
Kuwabara just hit the tree.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
BLAG! BLAG! BLAG!  
  
Silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
Still silence...  
  
Still more silence...  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke just hit the tree.  
  
Bullseye.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"See my power? I may be thin and not move fast, but I know illusions." Commander Toothpick paused for effect, "So now, do not mock me." :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 8 done! REVIEW PLEASE! For YUKINA-KUN'S SAKE! I know you all want to save internet hours but please make an exception here! dreamturtle: Hiei, are you all right.  
  
Hiei opens his eyes.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
dreamturtle: Hope you get better.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
dreamturtle: Oh well, gotta go Hiei. Oh yeah, I'll be back later.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
dreamturtle pats Hiei on the head.  
  
Hiei blushes. He liked the pat.  
  
Hiei watches dreamturtle close the door.  
  
Hiei: Um, dream?  
  
dreamturtle: Yes?  
  
Hiei: Nothing.  
  
dreamturtle shrugs and leaves. 


	9. Illusion of the mind

Chapter 9  
  
Illusion of the mind  
  
TOPIC: Sumiko becomes something or someone because her body has coped  
up with her spiritual power. The start of Hiei falling for her and  
Sumiko's past is revealed one by one at the upcoming chapters.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! I am not really shouting but merely expressing my  
emotions. kl^_^lk.  
  
NOTE2: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word,  
etc. If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that  
going back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
QUESTION: Is my story that bad that is only little people gave me  
reviews? lT-Tl o  
  
Is this story very boring? PLEASE TELL ME!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Illusion of the mind.  
  
Kurama was standing more to the side because of the cuts Commander Toothpick gave him. The toothpick was right. He moved fast.  
  
"B-be careful with him." Sumiko warned to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who were all around her. She was having a hard time to talk already. "I have heard the story of a man named Commander Toothpick before."  
  
"He was a commander of a small army of troops here in the Philippines. Even if his enemies had guns and cannons and he only had a knife, he manages to sneak into the enemy army itself and unknowingly, the enemy of his troop diminishes one by one. He must be a master of silent killing."  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei looked at the silent forest. Where was he? they thought. If we don't finish this soon, Sumiko will really die.  
  
Hiei was already using his jagan that was frantically searching for the Toothpick. (they have adapted to calling him the Toothpick)  
  
He must not be that fast. Hiei thought. The last time he hit me, I managed to see where he came from.  
  
However, how did he hit me?  
  
"Is something wrong my friends?" Commander Toothpick said, "I have been sanding in my position for the past few minutes and you still haven't found me."  
  
This was getting irritating Hiei thought, He has been mocking us for the last fifteen minutes!  
  
That is it! Yusuke thought, If that Toothpick wont come out in three minutes, I am going to fire my reigun everywhere and I don't care who gets hit with it.  
  
Where is that Toothpick Kuwabara thought, It is like finding a toothpick in a haystack...  
  
That does it! Kurama thought, I will turn to my youko form. This man is driving my nerves.  
  
Kurama was about to change when was hit by Commander Toothpick, again.  
  
Immediately, the other three came crashing to Commander Toothpick and immediately hit the trees again.  
  
Sumiko shouted in agony as blood spurted out of her mouth. She tried to stand up but only ended up in supporting herself in all fours.  
  
It is getting hard to breath, Sumiko thought as she coughed out more blood. That poison seems like it is in my brain. It is making me regret being here.  
  
Why am I even thinking like these?  
  
Not again, my energy is draining away... Why now...  
  
I do not yet want to die...  
  
"Sumiko!!!!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran to Sumiko. The others followed the suite.  
  
"She is still alive, thank goodness." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I want to give her some of my power but you see I am still to weak." Kurama said. Hiei and Yusuke did the same.  
  
Sumiko was breathing and it would be a matter of seconds before the rough breathing would end.  
  
"You will pay for this Toothpick!" Kuwabara said as he called for his sword. Hiei shifted to attack position. Kurama took out a new rose whip and Yusuke prepared to fire another reigun.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me toothpick!" he yelled from the shadows.  
  
"There!" Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke shouted as all four of them ran towards a tall tree, a dark figure was there who looked surprised.  
  
***  
"Don't drop him!" Hina shouted, trying to escape the two other women's grasp.  
  
Rui closed her eyes as she slowly let go of the baby...  
  
Why am I dreaming this again?  
  
It must be the fortieth time I have seen this.  
  
"Don't drop him!" Hina shouted as she tried to escape the two women's grasp.  
  
Rui closed her eyes as she slowly let go of the baby...  
  
That makes it the fortieth time...  
  
Is this not going to change?  
  
As if on cue, it did and Sumiko lost control of her dream.  
  
She started remembering everything.  
  
No. She was not really someone special but she remembered things that she did not want to remember.  
Evil eyes. Eyes of hatred and fear. Eyes of empty feeling...  
  
She was standing in front of a the classroom that was now empty since the class was out in P.E. The other student's skirts were there and in those pockets were wallets. Many wallets with money...  
  
Greedy eyes.  
  
"Mother! Listen to me!" a shadow of Sumiko shouted, "Why are you always busy! You never listen to me!" tears fall down her face as she tried to talk to her mother...  
  
Pleading eyes.  
  
"Why do you keep butting in my business?" a young student about Sumiko's age said before leaving her alone.  
  
Angry eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sumiko said as her mother tried to comfort her.  
  
Hurt eyes.  
  
"I don't care." a young Sumiko said as her father slapped her on the face making her fly across the room.  
  
Emotionless eyes.  
  
Next came the view of a young girl crying. She was Sumiko's sister. "I don't care if you're my sister!" Sumiko shouted to the young girl, "Stop crying this moment or I will make you wish you were never born."  
  
Her sister keeps crying.  
  
"That does it!"  
  
Sumiko takes hold of her sister's hair and forced her up. The nine year old sister cried louder.  
  
Sumiko was only twelve at that time.  
  
She scratched her up on her face, angry at herself and angry at her sister.  
  
She shakes her sister's head using her hair and pinches her in the arms. The nine year-old only cried louder.  
  
"Sumiko! Stop!" her father said as he ran up to Sumiko and pushed her away.  
  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw his father lean over to comfort her sister.  
  
She started hating her sister. Why does she have to get all the attention? Sumiko thought.  
  
She pushed her father away before she pushed her mother down the stairs and running inside her room.  
  
Then she cried her whole heart out.  
  
Scene fades and turns to black.  
  
When did I give up my morals?  
  
When?  
  
I was happy, why did I change?  
  
I was not like this.  
  
Never. I changed already. I forgot of this things!  
  
Stop! Stop!  
  
Kill yourself.  
  
No! STOP! NO!  
  
Kill your-  
  
NO! STOP! I CANNOT HEAR YOU! STOP! STOP!  
  
You can hear me. Kill yourself.  
  
***  
"Where is he?" Kurama said completely irritated to catch the toothpick.  
  
"Where is that the toothpick!" Hiei shouted to the place. He looked around. There was a pond, a rock, grass around them and trees. WHERE WAS THE TOOTHPICK! His Jagan was frantically searching for him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me toothpick!" Commander Toothpick said as he came out of the shadows. He was still in perfect order and not bruised. In fact, he was not even tired.  
  
"No one can ever defeat me." Commander Toothpick said. "I have heard of you four. You are the Spirit Detectives of Japan. Powerful they say but unluckily demons."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke said as he fired a reigun at him. It hit but Toothpick was not hurt.  
  
"You should know better than that." He said, "No demon can defeat me in battle. No one demon."  
  
Kurama looked at Kuwabara and Sumiko who were both humans.  
  
"Do not even try." Toothpick said as he hit Hiei at the back, with his claws. "No human can defeat me with the help of a demon." he said as he disappeared again.  
  
He grinned as he hit Kurama in the stomach with his knee and amusingly watched him cough out blood.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the other head, partially limp for the moment.  
  
"Your next problem is that no human is stronger than me." He said as he walked towards Hiei.  
  
Hiei immediately stood up and ran to the Toothpick with his sword thrust forward. Commander Toothpick held out his hand, which became longer and caught Hiei's head in it.  
  
Slowly, he crushed Hiei's head as he lifted him from the ground. Hiei slowly dropped his sword as he tried to take away the hand that was crushing his head.  
  
Blood trickled down his head. Commander Toothpick smacked his lips. "Mm, blood." He said as he pulled Hiei closer. He licked the blood off. "A fire demon's blood. Do you know how rare that is?"  
  
Hiei was angry at the toothpick.  
  
Sumiko slowly opened her eyes and saw Kurama a few distance away. On her right were Yusuke and Kuwabara and when she looked ahead, she saw Hiei, Hiei in the hands of the enemy. (It is true right?)  
  
Commander Toothpick answered his question, "Very rare." Then he bit Hiei in the neck with very large fangs and started sucking out his blood. (No, he is not a vampire)  
  
No... Hiei... Do not leave me...  
  
I do not want... be... alone...  
  
Hiei!  
  
The baby that Rui was holding fell towards the cliff.  
  
A young boy was smiling. He looked a lot like Hiei.  
  
He just killed a demon...  
  
Slowly, she saw pictures of Hiei but she could not piece them together.  
  
Although, she only saw pictures... she understood one thing.  
  
She did not like seeing Hiei getting hurt.  
  
"HIEI-SAMA!!!" Sumiko shouted as she erupted in green glowing light. She was transforming.  
  
Kurama forced himself to look up but the light was so bright he had to cover his eyes.  
  
The same was with everyone else, even Commander Toothpick.  
When the light finished, Kurama gasped at what he saw.  
  
Sumiko was in the middle but she was different. She was still her regular height but had pointed gray ears and a long gray tail. Her hair turned green and in her forehead was a crystal., a tiny diamond crystal.  
  
Her eyes were different. They were not the happy Sumiko he once knew but another one. It was full of anger.  
  
Sumiko was a demon? Kurama thought disbelievingly.  
  
He saw the same look on Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke.  
  
"Let him go." Sumiko, or rather, the Sumiko with a tail said.  
  
Commander Toothpick grinned. "Why should I?" Then, to irritate her more, he bit on Hiei's arm and Hiei shouted in pain.  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Sumiko said, then as an afterthought, she added, "Or then again, maybe not."  
  
She quickly ran to him and stretched her claws. Sharp nails.  
  
No one saw what happened. All they saw was Commander Toothpick let go of Hiei and it seemed as if Sumiko already hit Toothpick with her claws.  
  
"H-How did you-"Commander Toothpick said as he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
H-how did she do it? Kurama thought.  
  
Suddenly a change overcame Sumiko. Innocence came back to her eyes. She blinked twice before looking at Commander Toothpick's corpse.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, still in the demon form, eyeing him. Then she frantically danced on her spot. "Oh no! Oh no! I killed someone! I killed someone! I'm going to go to jail..." she said then Hiei stood up, holding his injured arm.  
  
"Sumiko..."  
  
"Hiei!" Sumiko said surprised as she saw Hiei in his wounded position. "A-are you all right?"  
  
"What does it look like?" It did not sound out as mean as he expected.  
  
She looks so pretty... She has cute little ears...  
  
Oh, look it's twitching!  
  
Hiei slapped himself in the face with his injured arm. He quickly regretted it. The pain in his arm was worse than before.  
  
"Wait," Sumiko said as she held out his arm. Hiei felt himself go red. "I think I can heal you. I feel as if I have healing powers."  
  
She held the injured arm and transferred some of her white blood cells into his. Soon, it could be seen that the wound in Hiei's arm and neck was slowly disappearing.  
  
Her white blood cells regenerated Hiei's own before going back to Sumiko.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he flexed his hand, the pain gone.  
  
"Do you know that you look cute with that tail?" Kuwabara said as he, Kurama, and Kurama headed towards her smiling. It seemed as if it was three o'clock.  
  
The fight took three hours.  
  
"What tail?" Sumiko said as she looked at her back. Then she noticed something gray swishing. "AAHHHH!!" she shouted. "I've got a tail!!!" she tried to catch it but she couldn't yet control the tail.  
  
"Will you stop shouting Sumiko?" Hiei said as he closed his ears when he stood up.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Kuwabara said as he ran to Hiei and held his shirt by the neckline, "She just saved you!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kuwabara tried to punch Hiei but he was too fast for him.  
A slight breeze blew to them as they all smiled, watching the two of them fight, physically, this time.  
  
Just then, Yusuke's communicator rang and a very relieved Botan appeared on the screen.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 9 done! Review please! I really need to know it is bad.  
  
Sorry, I cannot yet continue the dreamturtle part. I was watching StarStruck Kids. It is a show of kids that will soon be stars in a few more months.  
  
Chao! I see Rainer on the TV. Bye! 0l^l0 


	10. Finding a way

Chapter 10  
  
TOPIC: The gang finally manages to find a way to return to Japan.  
However, it would not be an easy way!! There they meet one of the  
Philippines Spirit Detectives, Rainer.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So you're saying that there are demons here." Sumiko said. She and the others, except Hiei who was leaning against a tree, were crowding in Yusuke's communicator.  
  
"Yes." Koenma said. Keiko and the other girls except Genkai were crowding over to see if the boys were ok.  
  
"Are you all right there?" Keiko asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and made a peace sign.  
  
"Are you alright Kuwabara?" Yukina said from the communicator. Kuwabara nodded and showed his muscles to prove that he was fine. "How about Hiei?" she asked, "Is he ok?"  
  
A loud Hn was heard from the side. The girls grinned (except Yukina and Sumiko) to know that Hiei was still ashamed to meet his sister. Hiei jumped up the tree and noticed the people farming. He went to Sumiko's side but away from the communicator's view.  
  
"What are they doing?" Hiei asked at the group of kids who were playing with their hands. "Is it like the game that you ningens have that was paper, rock, and scissors?"  
  
Sumiko nodded. "Yukina will come over here too." she said.  
  
Suddenly, Sumiko noticed a glowing thing on Hiei's forehead. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
Hiei turned away. "Nothing..." he said. Kurama and the others grinned.  
  
"No! Yusuke! The communicator is going out!" Koenma said. "I have to tell you all something! Terrorists there-----adding demons--- must catch them and--- kill demons----------'  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Great. Hiei thought.  
  
"So, did anyone understand a thing Koenma said?" Yusuke said as he snapped the communicator shut.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he folded his arms. Sumiko stared at him.  
  
"You know what Hiei? I remember you a lot." she said.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened. "What?"  
  
"Uuuy, you have a crush on Hiei!" Yusuke teased.  
  
"Don't you dare have a crush on him!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Why do you keep remembering about him?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I remember him because he reminds me of myself." she said.  
  
Kuwabara stopped. He meets Sumiko once every year and he remembered that the first time they met, when Sumiko was still thirteen, she acted so cold and sad.  
  
However, he had forgotten about that. For the past years, he was facing a very happy Sumiko Takehashi and it shoved at the back of his head.  
  
"You?" Hiei said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Upps, I mean I didn't say anything." she said. She quickly looked at the ground as if to tell she did not want to talk about it.  
  
Kurama decided to break the silence. "Now what?" he said. "We don't have anywhere to sleep plus we don't have money."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, for once, can you get serious?" Yusuke shouted to Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok, I give up."  
  
"Well, it is not really a problem." she said.  
  
"Not a problem?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara said, "Your cousins live here!"  
  
Sumiko nodded.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, "I bet this cousin of yours is as stupid as all of you are, um, not counting you Kurama." he said as cold as possible.  
  
Sumiko, however, did not seem to notice the cold expression. "Oh, you haven't seen my cousins!" she said, "All of the girls are pretty and all of the guys are handsome!" she said gaily.  
  
"I take it your pretty too?" Yusuke said as if saying something with it.  
  
"Nah." she said. Then she said soberly and faking crocodile tears, "I am the only one who is not pretty among all of us! Why! Why! WAAAAAAA!!!" she said as she faked the tears.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Kurama? Right when Hiei says Hn, it means yes?" Sumiko asked Kurama. Kurama nodded.  
  
"WAAAAA!!!!" she faked again.  
  
***  
  
"Yukina, are you ready?" Genkai asked Yukina who was now wearing a shirt and pants. She was standing beside the machine Mukuro was talking about. They were in Mukuru's castle and Koenma brought the girls along. There were other demons there who were powering the machine. Mukuru was now the leader of the Spirit World.  
  
"What's happening?" Keiko asked. She was not able to understand what was happening since she was busy worrying about Yusuke.  
  
Mukuru walked up to them. "Don't worry Keiko." she said as she walked up to her and placed an arm on their shoulder to comfort her. "We will be bringing back the boys."  
  
"You will? But how about the mission in there?" she asked.  
  
"Not to worry." Koenma said from behind. "There are Spirit Detectives there in the Philippines. Their names are James and Rainer."  
  
"There are Spirit Detectives there?" Botan said disbelieving.  
  
"Of course there are Botan. If there were only one Spirit Detective, how do you think the whole world is still not conquered?" Koenma said. "However, another group of trained specialists are in there. I don't know their names nut I know the names of the Spirit Detectives." he said.  
  
"Does the others know where to go?" Keiko asked, biting her nails again. She was clearly worried.  
  
"They do." Mukuru said as she placed a hand on her pocket. "I have made the machine to emit a certain amount of energy that can only be felt by the DNA that is programmed in it."  
  
"Oh." Keiko said. Shizuru and Botan did not understand anything.  
  
"Why is it that Yukina will be the one to come?" Shizuru asked as she puffed from her cigarette. "Why not anyone else?"  
  
Mukuru sighed as she looked at the machine that was now 25% complete. "Because the machine can only accept the form of a woman." she said. "It is much easier to transport women than men. I gave Yukina money so that they could buy tickets back here. Plus, I have to ready her for things so she wont feel sick when she gets transported."  
  
"I thought you said that they musn't be discovered?" Botan said. Mukuru nodded.  
  
"And they musn't. We have already changed their names their. Yukina will brief them on their new names and everything." Mukuru said.  
  
"In one way or the other, they have to reach Metro Manila in three days. They are in Mindanao now." she said as she held out a map of the Philippines, "Mindanao is a big chunk of Muslim people. It's in the lower part of Visayas and Visayas is in the lower part of Luzon. Metro Manila is near the middle of Luzon."  
  
"It would be hard since Visayas are mostly islands. They have to cross certain places before they can get there. Then, they will go to this particular monument in Metro Manila, Quezon City. We cannot let them ride a plane in Mindanao since most of those demons are there. We have to let them stay in a place with lesser demons." she said. "I just hope everything will turn out out fine." she sighed.  
  
"One question Mukuru," Koenma said as he looked seriously at her, "Why are you helping us?" he asked.  
  
Mukuru smiled, "Hiei is in there right?" she said, "I wouldn't want my right hand person to just be gone."  
  
Then she noticed the crowd of men demons crowding around Yukina. "Ok! That does it! Get Away form her you insufferable creatures!!"  
  
***  
"Cool." Sumiko said, "More demons." That was true. They were walking down the mountain and reached another clearing where thousands of demons waited.  
  
"How did they get out of the Makai?" Yusuke said disbelievingly.  
  
"The portal closed and they did not have a chance to get back." said a voice in the shadows. Just then a figure jumped out of the shadows and landed next to Sumiko. Sumiko looked at him, blinking.  
  
"Oh, hi Miss." the guy said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. The name's Rainer." he was grinning.  
  
Rainer was also sixteen and had brown hair until his shoulders. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and blue pants. He also wore a cap turned backwards.  
  
"Oh, hi." she said as she held out her hand to him and they shook hands. Sumiko let go of her hand but Rainer did not let go. He knelt down and kissed her hand. Sumiko blushed.  
  
Hiei felt anger boiling in him and he did not know why. He turned to Kuwabara as if expecting him to run and pound on the guy but he didn't. He just stood there grinning at the two.  
  
"Aren't you going to pound him or something?" Hiei asked Kuwabara, obviously angry that someone was touching her.  
  
"Why should I?" Kuwabara said. "They look like a perfect pair! I have always dreamed of Sumiko meeting a man as gentlemanly as he is and viola! here he is!"  
  
Hiei was mumbling under his breath. "Jealous Hiei?" Kurama teased. Hiei shot Kurama a death glare.  
  
"Kill them!!!" a voice shouted from the demons. Suddenly, thousands of demons swarmed up to them.  
  
"This should be easy." Rainer said as opened his hand and a swirling happened and formed a sword. The place seemed brighter.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sumiko said.  
  
"I'm a spirit detective." he said, "And your friends look like one too. This should be easy."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. He really hated the guy more and more. He was getting Sumiko's attention real fast.  
  
Why am I even thinking like this? He thought as he sliced a demon and five others at the same time. I have been living for a hundred years but I have never felt anything like this in my entire life...  
  
Sumiko transformed into a demon willingly. "Hey cool! I got to transform!" she said. Rainer looked over at her and smiled. "Wanna see mw transform too?" he asked Sumiko. Sumiko nodded as she knocked out five demons and not killing them.  
  
Rainer slowly transformed into something that resembles much like a wolf. He had fluffy gray ears and fur was properly placed around his body that made him look all the more charming. He even had a gray tail.  
  
Sumiko and Rainer fought the demons side by side and Hiei felt so angry that he nearly hit Kurama in the process. "Hey watch out!" Kurama said. "Hn." Hiei replied.  
  
Kuwabara was happy. He did not like Hiei to be Sumiko's lover and Sumiko showed no signs that she liked him. He knew that Hiei liked Sumiko but Hiei did not know that himself. He was planning for some other guy for Sumiko to fall for before Hiei notices that.  
In twenty agonizing minutes, they defeated the monsters and once again, they disappeared. Hiei and the others were tired.  
  
"What brings you all here?" he asked them. They were all speaking Japanese since Rainer seemed to know that language.  
  
"A fight." Kurama said and explained to him everything that happened. He also explained that they had to go to Metro Manila to get back to Japan. "So that mainly covers up everything." He said as he finished his story.  
  
Rainer rubbed his chin. "Well, there might be a way..." he said,  
  
"There is?" Sumiko said surprised, "Do you know how far it is? We don't have money and we can't ride the bus lest we draw attention to ourselves. I cannot think of any way!" she wailed.  
  
Rainer placed a comforting hand around her shoulder. "Not to worry." he said. "My two pals and I are here in Mindanao for a vacation. We used a car to travel places, a van, to be specific. We could bring you all along with us." he said as he let go of Sumiko's shoulder.  
  
"Will we reach there in three days?" Kurama asked as he was healing his wound with his plants.  
  
Rainer nodded. "And we can pay for all your expenses!" he said, "I earned a lot of money already and I am willing to use it for some fun!"  
  
"When are we leaving?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. However, at the meantime, my pals and I are going to the beach. Can I tag you all along?" Rainer asked.  
  
"SURE!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. Kurama nodded.  
  
"No." Hiei said stubbornly.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Sumiko said as she moved closer to Hiei. "It won't be that bad! You could swim and stuff and I could look at all the cute um, food!" she said innocently  
  
"No!" Hiei said stubbornly.  
"If you don't, I'll kiss you!" she said. Kuwabara nearly spat out.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara hissed. Kurama held him back. "She knows what she is doing." Kurama explained.  
  
Hiei nearly lost his voice. "How is that supposed to make me go?" he managed to say.  
  
"Duh!" she said, "I know you don't like people kissing you so go now!" she said, not noticing how embarrassing it was. She tried pulling Hiei up. He did not budge. "Hiei! DO you still want me to wait to kiss you?" she said.  
  
"What if I say no?" he said.  
  
"I'll force you."  
  
Hiei felt like saying, Then, will you kiss me? But he thought the better of it.  
  
"Fine I'm going." he said as he stood up.  
  
"Yay!!!" Sumiko cheered. She was happy Hiei was going along with them.  
  
Rainer smiled as he placed an arm on Sumiko's. "Shall we go?" Rainer offered.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot something!" Sumiko suddenly burst out.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama said as he stood up, fully recovered.  
  
"We all don't have clothes." she said.  
  
"No problem." Rainer said. "I have a friend named Mika and is about the same height as you do. Her clothes will fit you. As for your friends, I can buy new clothes for them."  
  
"YAY!!" Sumiko shouted, "We are going to have a fun time!!!"  
  
Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm. It was very enlightening.  
  
They headed down the mountain, hitched a ride on a tricycle (not the one for kids but the one used for transportation) and rode down to the foot of the mountain and to the beach resort. Hiei was starting to regret it. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: Please Review and someone please tell me what Yu Yu Hakushu means. 


	11. The Beach

Chapter 11  
  
The Beach  
  
There were many people on the beach and Hiei did not like it. There were many children running and playing around. There were people splashing with each other and singing on a black thing with too much emotion. There were words written on the box and the people sang it.  
  
So this is singing... Hiei thought, Ningen habit and it sounds so bad...  
  
They were there for half an hour already and all four of them were resting in the sand. The sun was behind the clouds making it not too hot. Nothing was going to be perfect. Sumiko was sleeping on a hut that Rainer rented for all of them. There was wind blowing and it was so cool.  
  
"I'll get myself some drinks." Hiei said as he headed in the hut as he left Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rainer were playing truth or dare.  
  
Hiei walked over to the hut and accidentally looked at Sumiko who was sleeping so peacefully. He really was so thirsty so he took himself a cup and poured water on it. He saw something black in a bottle with bubbles in it. There was a red wrapper. Hiei didn't know how to read but managed to understand a few. "Coca-cola?" he said as he read it. He looked at it and opened the bottle. Hiei heard a swish as air escaped from it. He looked surprised and carefully poured some Coke on his cup as he threw the water away. He looked at it for five seconds before drinking it. It tasted so good! He wanted more! More! He placed more Coke in his cup and finished a whole bottle. Soon, he found another one and drank everything. Hiei felt so sleepy since the wind was playing peacefully in his ears, he lied down in one of the benches of the small hut.  
  
"This is James and Amy." Rainer said as he introduced the two, "And this is Jonathan, our newest member. He just came with us last month and has a power over fire. He's very quiet so don't get too freaky with him. He always brings that book with him since he loves studying."  
  
"Hello." Kurama said as he stretched out his hand to greet him. Jonathan nodded as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too." he said.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said. "Whose that girl beside you?" he said referring to the pretty girl Amy. Amy had short blue shoulder-length hair. She also wears glasses like Sumiko.  
  
James grinned as he stepped in front of Amy. "She's my girlfriend." he said grinning.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said, "I've also got a girlfriend named Keiko. She's very irritating."  
  
When everyone was done introducing himself or she, they headed towards the hut where all the food and things were. They were surprised to see Hiei sleeping and two bottle of cokes down. Kurama and Yusuke grinned at Hiei.  
  
***  
"The Spirit Detectives of Japan?" a deep voice said. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know master." the brown demon with yellow withered wings said, "All I know was that they killed Commander Toothpick in a fight. They have with them a girl. Her name was Sumiko Takehashi."  
  
"How about the names of the other detectives?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we have Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, along with the Spirit Detectives here." the monster said as he read it in a piece of paper.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." the voice said from the shadows. He was sitting on a golden throne and slowly stood up from it.  
  
"Anything else about this Hiei Jaganshi?" the man asked, "I want to know more about him..."  
  
"Nothing else master Hanma." the demon said, looking very scared.  
  
"You are of no use." he said as he released a spirit energy at the demon who evaporated in thin air. "Hiei Jaganshi, we meet again." he said with an evil smile on his lips.  
  
It was night already as the Spirit Detectives went inside the cabin. They were done swimming and Hiei was in a very bad mood. The others pushed him in the water and a big wave engulfed him. Sumiko saw him and it made him so angry.  
  
Why did Sumiko have to see that? Hiei thought, Why am I even worrying?  
  
Hiei shook these thoughts in his head as Kurama handed him the towel. Hiei took a bath and dressed up with the clothes that were placed there. He didn't notice the clothes until he looked at the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
"Where are my old clothes!!" he shouted from the bathroom. Kurama and the others snickered.  
  
"Hiei come out now!" Kurama shouted from outside. He was trying to open the doorknob.  
  
"No way." Hiei said as he stared at the mirror, completely disgusted with himself. Just then he heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Kuya Kuwabara!" Sumiko's voice came. "Um, where is Hiei?" she asked. "I haven't seen him." came Amy's voice.  
  
"Oh him?" Kuwabara said loudly enough for him to hear. "Well, I guess that he doesn't want to go out yet. Oh well, I guess that we have to leave them here as we all go out to eat. Too bad, Sumiko wanted him to come along."  
  
She does? Hiei thought. To go or not to go?  
  
To go. Hiei thought firmly.  
  
"I'm here." Hiei said as he opened the bathroom door. Everyone turned at him all at the same time and their eyes opened in amusement. "What?" Hiei said.  
  
He was wearing light blue pajamas with little teddy bears in it. There were little ruffles at the wrist and ankles and considering Hiei's size, he looked like a cute little boy.  
  
"Aw Hiei!" Kuwabara said as he saw him. Then he took a small teddy bear that was hanging by the bedside table. "Here take this and you'll start looking like the adorable little boy that I saw yesterday."  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Kuwabara." Hiei said. He was about to reach for his katana when Sumiko took the teddy bear and threw it on her bed.  
  
"C'mon bro." Sumiko said to her cousin, "Stop teasing Hiei, ok?"  
  
"Uh," Kuwabara said as he stopped teasing Hiei. When she was not looking, he shot him a glare that said "stay away from my cousin or else..."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
Why am I becoming too soft? Hiei thought. I've stayed too long in this Ningenkai. I was much powerful before.  
  
The night went out perfectly. They all had food to eat and sang a little more to wash away the night, Hiei walking around in is pajamas.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurama said as he yawned in the bed.  
  
James looked at his watch. "12:20 am."  
  
"I want to sleep." Kurama said as he lay down in the bed.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he entered the left the bathroom. "Sumiko, your turn." he said to Sumiko as he jerked his finger to the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon Amy, let's go!" Sumiko said pulling Amy.  
  
"Um, you're going to dress together?" Yusuke said uncertainly.  
  
Amy nodded. "Can I go?" Yusuke asked eagerly. He received a hit in the head from Amy and Sumiko.  
  
Amy and Sumiko entered the bathroom and when they came out, they were wearing silken white nightgowns. The boys commented that they looked like angels. Amy and Sumiko blushed.  
  
Hiei slept on a couch, the girls slept on one bed and Kurama, James, and Rainer slept on the last bed. Poor Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had to sleep in the ground.  
  
Hiei was having a hard time to sleep. He was wondering when he became too softy. Slowly, he lulled himself to sleep with those thoughts.  
  
***  
"Hiei-sama, where are you going?" a young girl, about two, asked a grown up Hiei.  
  
"Hn." was all he said.  
  
"Hiei, do you have to go now?" a man's voice said. From the shadows came a man who had two blue horns on his forehead and long green hair. "My daughter would really miss you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he ran away from sight.  
  
"Hiei-sama! Promise that you would come back!" the young girl shouted. Hiei was nowhere in sight. "Oh well," The little girl sighed.  
  
Scene changes.  
  
"Your back!" a girl of about fifteen cried as she saw Hiei come closer. She had a cute little tail and blue hair until her waist. She had elf ears that twitched when she saw Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he walked closer to her. Hiei was an inch taller than her.  
  
The girl giggled. Hiei really had not changed all these years.  
  
The scene changes to a table with Hiei and the young girl and the young girl's parents.  
  
"Hiei," the man said, "My wife Aniyori, and I decided that you two should mate with each other. We have been thinking about this and decided that you are the right man for our little Tena."  
  
Tena gave a squeal as she hugged Hiei's arm closer. Hiei blushed.  
  
"Arigato Father Hanma." Tena said to her father as she held Hiei's arm tighter due to happiness. Hiei only blushed more.  
  
The scene changes again as it turns to two people fighting. It was Hanma and Hiei.  
  
"How could you kill her!" Hanma shouted to Hiei who was struggling to stand up. Hiei remained undaunted with his words. "How could you kill her!" the man shouted.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he wiped the blood from his mouth and looking serious this time. "I don't mind if that is your wife. Now shove away. I have to kill your ningen daughter."  
  
A much older looking Tena was hiding behind his father, holding a black crystal in her hands.  
  
"Give me the crystal." Hiei said he walked closer to Tena but Hanma defended her, his sword in front of him.  
  
"You just don't give up don't you, Hanma?" Hiei said emotionlessly. "I was going easy on you since you were my friend but what did you do? You fought me because you thought I was the one who murdered your mother. You fought me in that cliff and the necklace that you know I treasured most was lost. See what I have now? It is called a jagan. You will pay for what you did."  
  
"Hiei!" Hanma said pleadingly, "Forgive me! I was merely overcome by emotion! I didn't know that I had hit it! Please spare my daughter! I don't want to loose a family!"  
  
Hiei smiled evilly. "What makes you think that I did not loose my family?" Hiei said turning serious again, "That pearl was my only family and you tore it away from me and it was one of the ways I could find for my sister and you stole it away from me! You made me loose it!"  
  
"Hiei, I beg pardon." Hanma said begging to him, eyes full of tears, "Please, don't kill my daughter! I'm willing to do anything!"  
  
Hiei looked at him evily. "No. You have caused me enough pain and I wont let you get away with it." He held out his sword as he sliced Hanma's arms away.  
  
"FATHER!" Tena shouted, running to her father.  
  
"Tena, run away..." her father said as he lost consciousness. Tena looked at her father and at Hiei and then ran away.  
  
"You are a waste Hanma." Hiei said to the unconscious Hanma. "You have changed your looks much to a ningen when you married Aniyori, the wood spirit. Yes, a perfect waste. Now, time to kill you Tena. " Hiei said as he walked to Tena who was clutching the crystal.  
  
"H-Hiei..." Tena said as she backed away from him. "Don't you... don't you care about me anymore? You left me for three years and you will come back just to kill me?"  
  
"Do I care?" Hiei said as he watched Tena broke down to a cry. "Stop crying you worthless fool. Your father has angered me much and I am now out for you." At that moment he stabbed Tena with his sword. Tena gave out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei noticed what he has just did. He looked to the ground and saw Tena there, breathing her last few breaths.  
  
"No. Tena..." Hiei said as she slowly cradled her in his arms. She was crying until the very end. "Tena..." Hiei said as he wiped her tears away. Tena was having a hard time to breath. "No. Tena, don't leave me... I- I love you..." He managed to choke out before crying himself.  
  
"Y-you do?" she said as she looked at him with a look of hopefulness in her eyes. "What abut the words that you said earlier?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking." Hiei said, fully regretting the words that he said earlier. "I'm so sorry Tena..."  
  
"Hiei, do you want to see me again?" Tena asked as she gasped for air every now and then.  
  
Hiei placed a finger on her lips. "Shh," he said as he was fighting the tears that were falling down her face. "You will live Tena..."  
  
"No I won't." she said as she pushed his hand away, fighting her tears, "Do you want to see me again if ever I die?"  
  
"I do." Hiei said as he stroked her face, knowing that this will be the last time he would feel warmth from it.  
"Then maybe I can do something." she said as she held out the black crystal, "My mother was a spirit, a dead person that managed to regenerate her own body and leave it at will. I can do that too." she said as she help the crystal tighter.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"I can make my spirit leave this body of mine, taking the crystal with me. I will search for a body that I can live in. I know that you could try to be with me in my spirit form but my mother has told me that if I do such a thing, I can never come back to this world or the other worlds. Do you think you could find me?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.  
  
Hiei grinned as she lightly punched him on his shoulder. "I will find you, but you have to give me a mark." he said to her.  
  
Tena held out the black crystal, "This. Look for the one with this crystal and it would be me." Silence. "Do you really promise that you will look for me?"  
  
Hiei nodded. Tena smiled.  
  
She closed her eyes as her body erupted in bright light. Slowly, Hiei saw her spirit leave her body. Tena smiled at him as she slowly left him.  
  
"TENA!!!!" Hiei shouted as he watched her slowly disappear.  
  
***  
"He looks so cute when he's having a nightmare." Kuwabara said with a grin. "I feel the need for a camera."  
  
"It would not be proper." Jonathan said as he adjusted his glasses. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, you guys keep ruining the good parts." Yusuke said as he poked Hiei in the head. Hiei did not wake. "That was strange." Yusuke said, "Whenever I do that, he would jump up and look for his katana to kill me."  
  
"However he didn't. You should be glad of that." Kurama said thoughtfully to Yusuke.  
  
"No...no..." Hiei murmured in his sleep. He was starting to sweat.  
  
"Um, do you think that we should wake him up?" Rainer said as he watched Hiei twitching. "Ok, I really think we should."  
  
"I will volunteer my life to wake him up." James said as he reached his hand out to wake him.  
  
"Good luck James." Yusuke grinned, "I can hear the Funeral Song being played in my ears..."  
  
"Cut it out Yusuke." James said as he was about to touch Hiei's shoulder, however it didn't happen. Hiei suddenly sat down.  
  
"TENA!" he shouted, his eyes open and he was sweating and breathing very fast. His pajama was soaking up the sweat in his neck and back.  
  
"Tena?" Yusuke said who was beside James who was thankfully praying that he was alive. "What's that, food?"  
  
"What's going on?" Amy said as she rubbed her eyes. "Why did someone shout atena or something like that?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said before grabbing his cloak and sword and left the room.  
  
"No! Hiei!" James shouted, "We're leaving today and you have to help us clean!" No answer, "Is he always like that?" he asked them.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke solemnly nodded to say yes and nodded sideways to say no when Jonathan told them that they would be the one to do Hiei's work.  
  
***At the van***  
  
"Sumiko, are you ok?" Rainer asked Sumiko who was staring blankly at the window, the scenes of the province flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sumiko said as she popped from her thoughts, "Uh, Rainer, did you say oh yeah, I'm ok."  
  
From the other side, "Hiei, are you ok?" Kurama asked Hiei who was starring blankly at the headrest in front of him.  
  
Why did I dream about Tena? Hiei thought, I thought Taguro already sucked her spirit when she came to see the match? Is she still here? Is she?  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hiei's mind immediately snapped open, "What?" he said stupid idly and saw Kurama. "Uh, were you saying anything?"  
  
"Nevermind." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei. He was now wondering if something was bothering Hiei.  
  
Hiei just stared out the window. "Hiei, are you ok?" Kurama asked meekly.  
  
"I'm ok gets it?" Hiei snapped. Kurama sighed. He was fully expecting it.  
  
"If you say so..." Kurama said as he turned to talk to Yusuke about the plan to go to Luzon.  
  
Tena... Hiei thought, Where are you? Are you in Amy or in Sumiko? Hiei looked at the two of them.  
  
Amy stared at him, innocently blinking. Hiei turned away. "Hey Hiei," James said to him, "You be careful of what your doing."  
  
"Hn."  
  
He admitted to himself that he seemed to like Amy so much. She was very kind and always listened to him a lot. More like Sumiko but better. Too bad he's got a boyfriend. Hiei thought.  
  
You can do something about it. An evil voice at the back of his head said.  
  
I can?  
  
Yes, you can.  
  
How?  
  
Take Amy.  
  
He has a boyfriend and I have given my life to Sumiko since Tena is long dead.  
  
Did you notice the way she acts? So much, like Tena. That was the reason why you liked her the moment you saw her.  
  
I still have no proof.  
  
Check her things. Try to prove that Tena is still alive. You had your dream. Look for the black crystal.  
  
Hn, I am doing this not because you told me but because I want to know. I am as curious as you are.  
  
Your choice.  
  
Until them, stop bothering me about Sumiko. I like her and you have to quit it. Upps!  
  
Ha, you have admitted you liked her.  
  
I just said that I liked her. Nothing much.  
  
What about Tena? Have you forgotten about her entirely?  
  
I have not and it is useless to waste tears on things on things that will not come back. I have cried long enough for Tena and I have realized there was no use in it.  
  
Just check it.  
  
Hn.  
  
That afternoon, they all went to the beach and had fun. Sumiko and Hiei would often sneak out together with Kurama and walk around. Hiei and Sumiko managed to get a time off alone and got to know each other better.  
  
Hiei felt like this was the best day of his life and nothing could ruin it.  
  
That night, Hiei decided to check on Sumiko who was sleeping with Amy. Before entering the room, he noticed something happening to Amy and thought that he saw something enter her body. Hiei's eyes grew wide.  
  
Even if it was fast, his jagan was able to follow its movements. It was Tena. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok, twelve pages. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Oh yeah, can someone tell me what Yu Yu Hakushu means? 


	12. Awakening of Tena

Chapter 12  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Yukina-kun: Thanks for all of your reviews! I thought the story was  
getting dumb already but most of you said no. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Wakening of Tena  
  
The YYH gang along with the SPP (Spirit Detectives of the Philippines) is already halfway to the finish of their journey and now they have to be riding a boat from Mindanao to Liloan in Visayas. They plan to travel at night with Rainer driving and at day, with Jonathan driving.  
  
(If I am wrong about the shipping stuff and routes, please be reminded that this is completely my imagination)  
  
"Is that a boat?" Hiei said as he looked at the WG&A Super Ferry. It was big with the words WG&A imprinted on the side. They were on a port and waiting for their turn to go up. There were many people.  
  
"You know what?" Jonathan said as he popped out of his book, "I have always wondered how a demon would act if they came here."  
  
"Me too." James said thoughtfully, "I wonder how the Makai looks like? Hiei is acting like a total weirdo!"  
  
"Baka." Hiei said. "I have seen boats before its just that you said that we were going to ride in a boat and I consider this as a ship."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke grinned. "Where are the girls?" Kurama asked as he sat down on a bench beside them. The others followed the suit except Hiei who chose to stand up.  
  
"They were going to get us the tickets." James said as he took a chip from its bag. The others were not feeling like they wanted chips that day. The place was sickening. So dirty.  
  
"We're back!" Sumiko said as she popped out suddenly in front of Hiei. "Why are you standing?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That leaves me confused." she said as she walked towards Amy who was walking to James.  
  
"Here are the tickets, James." Amy said as she handed James the tickets for all of them. "It cost a whole lot since we still had to pay for the car but we managed." she continued.  
  
"Where is Rainer?" Yusuke asked. "I haven't seen him ever since we left the car?"  
  
"He's out to place the car in the ship." Sumiko said. "See, there's our car and he's driving it."  
  
Hiei was not listening. He was thinking so much about what happened last night. He was not dreaming. It was Tena.  
  
Hiei smiled, thinking how long since he had met her. He wondered when Tena would come back. He missed her and he missed her greatly.  
  
How about Sumiko?  
  
She is a friend, nothing else.  
  
Love Tena.  
  
I will.  
  
Forget Sumiko.  
  
I am...  
  
..................  
  
I have...  
  
***When they were inside the boat***  
  
"Of all the things, why do we have to be in the Economy Class!" Hiei shouted so loud that everyone in the bunk beds heard. (I am not sure if WG&A has bunk beds in economy class but in this one, there is!)  
  
"Hiei, quiet down!" Kurama hissed to him. The place was filled with bunk beds that had two beds, one on top of the other. There were all grouped with four beds each. There were around thirty groups of four.  
  
They stayed near the edge of the ship, on the upper right side. The girls had a cabin where they shared rooms.  
  
"It is a cool view though." Rainer said as he looked at the side of the ship. They were traveling eight to ten knots. The wind was rustling and drops of seawater splashed their faces.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara said as he placed an arm around Sumiko's shoulder and received an upper cut from her.  
  
"Yeah cous, even if you are my cousin, you can't do that to me." she said. Hiei smirked. Kurama and the others, particularly Yusuke laughed.  
  
It was a great day and they were able to see dolphins swimming beside the ship. (No dolphins in Liloan but near Bohol, yes)Hiei was very curious about those dolphins and was about to dive to the sea just to see them. Amy held him back and Hiei blushed the moment that she touched his shoulder. He let it stay.  
  
Before they left Mindanao, Amy and James had a fight and it looked like they will never be friends again. They could still be friends but never bf- gf anymore. Amy was sad about this but she still masked her feelings.  
  
The truth was, she liked Hiei, and she knew Hiei liked her. She wanted him more than she wanted James. The truth was, before James, she was Rainer's girlfriend.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you Hiei?" Amy asked Hiei. Hiei, still blushing furiously, nodded.  
  
Sumiko was staring at them and Kuwabara noticed. Please don't like Hiei...Kuwabara begged in his mind. That was when Sumiko turned to look at Kurama. Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara as he placed an arm around his shoulder, "Not your usual self aye?" Yusuke said grinning.  
  
"None of your business Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he walked over to Rainer to talk to him. James, Kurama, Sumiko, and Yusuke talked about useless things.  
  
They were all talking about Hiei and Amy and all of them knew that when they would come back, they would tell all of them something important.  
  
***That two hours later...***  
  
"I'm betting that Hiei and Amy are *bf-gf already." Kurama betted as he wrote in a piece of paper the amount of money that he will bet.  
  
"I'm betting that they already kissed." James betted. He was not at all sad at the loss of Amy. They understood why. He was a playboy. He could find another girlfriend very fast. There was another reason but he did not tell why.  
  
"I'm betting that nothing happened." Kuwabara betted.  
  
"I'm betting with Kuwabara!" Rainer piped in.  
  
"I'm betting with Kurama!" Sumiko said.  
  
"I'm betting with James!" Jonathan and Yusuke declared.  
  
"I wonder why they brought us here?" Yusuke wondered. "I mean its not like Hiei to do that."  
  
Kurama and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
***In a quiet and no person area***  
  
"Tena, is that you?" Hiei said as he held Amy's cheeks. Amy, or rather Tena, giggled.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, it is me. I'm back." She said as she hugged him tight. "I missed you Hiei." She gave him a light kiss on he cheek.  
  
"Where is the crystal?" Hiei said, knowing that unless she shows it, he will never believe.  
  
Tena batted her eyes playfully before reaching in her shirt and pulling out a dark crystal. Hiei stared at the crystal, and it dawned on him that this was really Tena. That was why Amy looked so much like her!  
  
"Tena!" Hiei said as he hugged her in his arms. "It's really you!" he said, unable to stop his tears, "And all the while... I thought you were gone..."  
  
Tena placed a comforting hand on Hiei's head, "It's ok Hiei. I'm back." she said, smiling at having seen Hiei again.  
  
"But how?" Hiei asked as he asked the small girl in front of him. Tena giggled. "It could be a long story..." she said. Hiei did not mind.  
  
"I saw you in the Dark Tournament." Hiei said, "You were watching me and I told you to go but you didn't listen. Then, Taguro sucked all the spirits in there. You were with them. How?" he asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say that I really wanted to see you again." Tena said. "I did not want to be lost again so when Yusuke killed Taguro, he killed the other spirits but I survived. I loved you Hiei and I still do. I did not want to loose you because you were so near to me."  
  
(P.S. Read EVERYTHING!!)  
  
"I managed to escape but I was blind, weak and so I traveled in places, searching for you and it was then when I found myself here. I felt like you were here or would come here so I stayed. I met the Spirit Detectives here and Rainer. He was my first boyfriend. I had lost my memory and when it came back, I left him."  
  
Hiei grinned as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Then he introduced me to James. I never really liked him but we still got along and even if we fight, we are the closest of friends." she continued. "I told him everything, about the Makai, you, me, father, everything and he agreed to help."  
  
"Help?" Hiei asked confused. "He helped you? But didn't he just hurt you awhile ago?"  
Tena giggled as she forced Hiei to sit down on the floor. She cuddled to him as they always did before and old the rest of the story.  
  
"He agreed to be my 'boyfriend' but he really isn't. He needed to be my boyfriend in case some other fool pretends to be you Hiei. He knows all about you and what was going between us. I had to be sure it was you and when you dreamt about me, I knew it was you. Your aura is the real Hiei."  
  
"James and I faked a fight and now I am glad to be with you. I cut my hair so that no one would recognize me, no one but the real Hiei. The one that loves me so." Tena said as she looked into the eyes of Hiei, smiling. Hiei smiled back. "Hey Hiei,"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I was wondering..." she twiddled her fingers a bit as if unsure of what to say, "Um, I have been in this ningen world for long and I have seen some of their habits. Um, they have this boyfriend-girlfriend thing, um, is it ok if we be you know, bf-gf?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at Tena. "Please..." Tena said pleading.  
  
Hiei sighed, "Why does it always work?"  
  
"Yay!" Tena shouted happily. Hiei smiled. She was starting to remember someone, someone with glasses and black hair. Hiei shook his head. He was already happy of Tena.  
  
***Back to the cabin where Yusuke and the others were waiting***  
  
"We're here!" Amy, I mean Tena said as she and Hiei entered. Hiei closed the door behind him. Sumiko's eyes lit up when she saw Hiei but remembered the thing she betted a while ago and was scared.  
  
Kuwabara noticed Sumiko's eyes light up and the change in her attitude when she saw Amy.  
  
"What's up?" Yusuke said eagerly as he walked to the two of them. He was waiting for their answer.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said in answer.  
  
"Did you kiss?" Yusuke and Jonathan both said eagerly.  
"Did nothing happen?" Kuwabara and Rainer ask too.  
  
Kurama took a sip from his cup, "Are you bf-gf already?" he said grinning. Sumiko looked eagerly.  
  
"No, no, and yes." Hiei and Tena said together. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"NO!!!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, James, Rainer, and Jonathan said as they despaired.  
  
Kurama and Sumiko smiled as Kurama sipped his tea. They earned a lot of money for this. It did not turn out as bad as expected.  
  
Hiei and Tena held each others hands and did not mind Kuwabara and the others teasing.  
  
"I don't get it." Yusuke said.  
  
"Count me in!" Jonathan and Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Kurama and Sumiko sat on the lower bunk beds and looked at the two of them eagerly. Amy/Tena grinned as she explained everything.  
  
After everyone asked their questions and understood everything, Hiei asked him and Tena to be excused. The others jeered and Hiei blushed furiously as he turned away. Everyone jeered louder, everyone except Sumiko.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter twelve is done!! Please review!! Someone tell me what Yu Yu Hakushu means. Someone said that it might mean Yusuke Urameshi in the Yu part but she does not know what Hakushu means. Someone tell me what Hakushu means!! 


	13. Happiness again

Chapter 13  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY if you are NOT a Filipino.  
Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc. If you missed a particular word  
and starts to realize that going back to read the missed word is  
getting you confused then just continue.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Happiness again  
  
***2 hours before reaching the port***  
  
Hiei and Tena were staying at the edge of the ship as the wind blew against their faces. They were talking about things in the past except for the one where Hiei killed her family.  
  
The other Spirit Detectives were watching Hiei and Tena together. Sumiko and Rainer had gone off somewhere and Kuwabara trusted the Rainer person more than Kuwabara trusted anyone else, even more than Kurama.  
  
"Aw, they look so sweet." Yusuke commented as he made a cute face. He received a hit from Kuwabara. "Ouchie. Man, that hurt." he said as he rubbed the small, I mean, large bump.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them alone." Kurama said as he looked at the two. "You know, for some privacy." The others gave him strange looks, "No! Not that kind of privacy." Kurama said as he held both hands up.  
  
"Hm." James said as he looked at Kurama with another strange expression in his eyes, "I thought you were meaning the other kind of privacy."  
  
"Will you quit it!" Kurama shouted at James, obviously blushing because he was embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking!" James said as he held his hands up in complete surrender. "Hey look!" James said, "Hiei is making his first move!" he pointed as Hiei slowly placed an arm around Tena.  
  
"Shhh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they hit him in the head, "If Hiei hears us, we're pretty much doomed." they hissed.  
  
"From no on, no more talking out loud, k?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"It still makes me wonder how Hiei does his moves." Jonathan said as he adjusted his glasses that was falling near the edge of his nose. "I mean, he never seemed to do that to any kind of girl..."  
  
"Any girl but Tena." Yusuke corrected. Kuwabara laughed and was hit in the head by no one but Hiei. Kurama Jonathan and the others gulped.  
  
"Run!!!" Kuwabara said as he pointed to the door that leads inside of the ship. All of them did not need a telling twice. Everyone, even Kurama and Jonathan ran as fast as they could much to the confusion of the other passengers.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said. He did not have his sword since Kurama hid it in is bag with the help of his plants. He stood up straight only to be hugged by Tena in the waist. "T-Tena!" Hiei gasped.  
  
"You know what Hiei, no matter how many years has passed, you still blush whenever I do that." Tena observed. "It is the thing I liked about you. It is what makes you special."  
  
Hiei blushed like mad.  
  
***  
When Hiei and the others met in their own respective bunk beds (with the exception of Rainer and Tena of coarse), Hiei received friendly slaps on the back as if to say, "Attaboy Hiei!" or something like, "Good job Hiei!".  
  
Hiei was confused by this kind of gesture so he went up to Kurama to ask him. Kurama only laughed and silenced when Hiei gave him the most evil glare that he ever conjured.  
  
***5 minutes before leaving the ship***  
  
"Where are Sumiko and Rainer?" Yusuke said angrily, "We all packed our bags and ready to go! All we have to do is go down to the car and leave! Where are they?"  
  
"Dunno." Kuwabara said. It was strange to see Kuwabara not panicking for his cousin when his cousin was out with a boy.  
  
"Um, Kuwabara, are you ok?" James asked Kuwabara and looked at him as if wondering if he was sick.  
  
"Nope, he's not" Jonathan said as he checked his head for fever.  
  
"Nothing wrong here." Kurama said as he finished counting Kuwabara's pulse in the wrist.  
"What is wrong with you all?" Kuwabara said as he jerked his hand out of Kurama's grasp. "I'm fine thank you." Kuwabara shrieked. Passengers stared.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of which, where are Hiei and Tena?" Yusuke asked as he searched for the two of them at the crowd below.  
  
"Here." Hiei said as he appeared from behind.  
  
"Yahhhh!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and James shrieked as they thought a black ghost had come to take them to the spirit world.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Hiei..." Yusuke said as he held his heart which was beating very fast. "I thought it was the Angel of Death and I died again without knowing it..."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. Then he added as an afterthought, "Baka."  
  
Tena giggled from behind. Hiei stiffened when he heard her from behind. She placed an arm in his shoulder.  
  
Kurama grinned. The others were trying to hide their amusement by pretending that they were seasick and looking out the ship as if ready to vomit. Ok, so they were near to vomiting because they were laughing their hearts out while their heads were down. Yusuke, James, and Kuwabara actually vomited.  
  
Kurama and the others grinned.  
  
"Hey who vomited on me?" A person said as he was swimming beside the ship.  
  
"Oops." the three guilty ones said as they popped their heads in.  
  
Everyone grinned.  
  
***  
"There they are!" Kurama said as he spotted the two of them. They were sleeping in one of the benches, Sumiko on Rainer's lap.  
  
They were all surprised when they did not see Kuwabara charge at Rainer to hit him. They started checking Kuwabara's temperature again much to the anger of Kuwabara.  
  
"Will you all quit it?" Kuwabara said as he punched all of them away, missing.  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauties," Yusuke said, "Wake up."  
  
Sumiko rubbed her eyes and then looked surprised to see herself in that position. Everyone, even Hiei, expected to see Rainer all bruised up in a few more seconds the moment it registers in her brain. A few seconds had passed...  
  
"Hey Rainer, wake up." Sumiko said as she nagged him awake.  
  
"Hn?" Rainer said as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed it. "Wha- where are we?" he said looking around.  
  
"The boat you silly." she said as if she was playing around. She grinned at him, until she realized that he was not wearing anything (fools, he is wearing pants!) and he received a huge attack from her that nearly went him overboard.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" he said as he wiped the sweat in his face.  
  
Kurama and the others were so sure that she was ok now that she hit him. Kuwabara kept grinning as he watched the two of them attacks playfully at each other.  
  
Hiei looked at them longingly. He wished that he and Tena would do a playful thing as that. He slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. Tena was not a person like that. True, they would do that but...  
  
"Here is your bag Sumiko and Rainer." he said as he tossed to them their bags. The two caught their bags and grinned. Soon they were attacking each other with their bags.  
  
"Ok, ok! I give up!" Rainer said as Sumiko launched to him a never- ending attack of the bag.  
  
Kuwabara grinned again. Aheheheh he thought, Hiei is out of the way! Aheheheheheh!  
  
"Kuwabara, are you ok?" Yusuke asked. The others were looking at him strangely.  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm ok." he assured.  
  
***  
"Master Hanma, I found out that they are planning to go to Japan." a purple-white demon said. The demon was strange since it had two colors in its skin.  
  
"How do you know?" Hanma said in his deepest voice, voicing his anger and impatience.  
  
"M-master," the demon stammered, "I have received the news from Antiochi who happened to ride the same boat they were in."  
  
"Hm. Antiochi. Do you know where he is?" he asked the cowering demon.  
  
"I am here." a voice in the shadows said as he walked into the light. It revealed a young boy, about 13 with a long hair and wearing ninja clothes. He was not a ninja but a mere human boy with telekinetic powers.  
  
"Antiochi, what were you doing in that ship?" Hanma asked the young boy.  
  
Antiochi bowed low, "Father, I have been handling some business with some of your colleagues. They were not participating so I thought to handle the situation there."  
  
"Does anyone know about the portal there? The portal you used to return here?" Father asked son.  
  
Antiochi nodded sideways to say no.  
  
"Good. Come Antiochi." he said.  
  
Antichi walked over to his father. "Yes, father?"  
  
"I know you have heard of Hiei Jaganshi, the one who killed my first wife." he nodded, "I want you to distract them as my people changes our forms into that of a human. I have heard that they are to go to here, Quezon Circle. Distract them as my people and I will evacuate for the meantime. At the same time, get the three girls there and kidnap them. We need them for food but mostly, we have to evacuate."  
  
"Why father?"  
  
"Let us just say we are about to have a summer vacation..." Hanma said as he rubbed his hands evily. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 13 done! Please Review! Thanks all! Or at least tell me that you read it. 


	14. Welcome Yukina

Chapter 14  
  
Hey Yukina!  
  
"Oh, so this is Metro Manila." Hiei said as he bumped sideways because the roads were not that fixed. "Is it really this bumpy?"  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said as he placed a head on his hand. "I feel sick."  
  
The Filipinos grinned. "It is very amazing how Kurama manages to sit so properly when the streets are so rough."  
  
Kurama smiled. Tena giggled.  
  
They were in the car and a mere hour before reaching Quezon Circle. In short, they were in EDSA, a very traffic, and rough road. Lucky for them, it was not that late in the afternoon so there was no traffic.  
  
"Hey cool! What is that car with so many people and stuff stuck around with pictures painted on the side?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's a jeepney Kuwabara." Sumiko said sarcastically as she saw traffic ahead of them. Jonathan was driving.  
  
"A what?" Yusuke said as he managed to adjust to the too bumpy roads.  
  
"A jeepney." Sumiko said as she drank the rest of the root beer.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei said. Tena was in his arms.  
  
"A jeepney. Have you ever seen an American Jeep? Well, that one was longer with two long chairs on the side as a seat for passengers. When the Americans came, we decided to improvise the American jeepney and there, two long chairs on the sides, a chair in the front for the drivers that was fit for two-three and then they added um, 'burloloy' or decorations like horns, model horses, and sometimes adds thirty-six lights. It was now that you can see pictures of saints, people, or anime characters on the side. Every driver carries pride in their jeepney."  
  
"Oh." all the Japanese said.  
"Plus, it is the cheapest form of transportation!" Rainer piped in.  
  
"It is also the fastest kind of transportation in the Philippines!" Jonathan added.  
  
"Really?" Yusuke said as he watched seven jeepneys pass by.  
  
***  
"Welcome to Quezon Circle!" Rainer said as he bowed low to all of them. They were out of the car and in the parking place. "When is Yukina coming?"  
  
Kurama checked his watch, "Around seven."  
  
Hiei was getting irritated. There were lots of kids running around and riding bikes. He watched a nine year old kid fall out of his bike. Hiei grinned.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a certain stall at the side. SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
He tugged Kurama's shirt.  
  
"What?" Kurama said as he looked ahead of him but found no one. He looked down and saw Hiei. He had eyes that looked near to puppy dog eyes. Wait, where did I see those eyes again? Kurama thought. "What is it Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." he was twiddling his two pointers, looking eagerly at him, "Um. Kurama... um... Can you, can you..."  
  
"Can I what Hiei?" Kurama said as politely as possible. Wait, I think I remember where I saw those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Can you buy me some something?" Hiei asked looking more eagerly at him. The puppy dog eyes were getting puppy doggy.  
  
Kurama grinned silently to himself. He remembered where those puppy doggy eyes came from.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Kurama said as he placed his hand on Hiei's head as an older person would do when a young kid was asking for something.  
  
"Um..." Kurama noticed that the doggy eyes were getting cuter and cuter by the minute. He realized that if it got any cuter, he won't be able to say no to whatever Hiei was asking.  
  
"You want something?" Kurama said as soothing as possible so as not to scare Hiei, or rather, 'the little child' away.  
  
Hiei nodded, his puppy dog eyes were getting to be the cutest it can be. Kurama gulped.  
  
"Um, c-can I have s-sweet s-snow?" he said as he pointed to a stand nearby. Kurama felt the need for a camera.  
  
Kurama smiled as he rubbed Hiei's head, 'lovingly'. "Don't worry Hiei, I'll get the sweet snow for you." Hiei looked up at Kurama and smiled as a cute as any cute boy was.  
  
Kurama walked towards Sumiko and the others hoping to borrow some money. He placed his hand to his forehead. Wow Hiei, he thought, Why did you have to look so cute? Now I am going to borrow from Sumiko again. Then he grinned. He wondered if Hiei meant to look cute. He decided to ask him later.  
  
***When Hiei got his sweet snow and was licking it happily***  
  
"Is Hiei ok?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama as he watched the strong demon-turned-kid-happy-eating-ice-cream. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I need a camera." Yusuke commented. "Look at him, he looks so adorable! So cute!"  
  
"Who is adorable and so cute?" Kuwabara said as he searched for the person.  
  
"Hiei is." Yusuke said as he pointed to Hiei who was a few meters from them, alone sitting on a tree knee bended, and happily eating his sweet snow. He was also looking side to side as if fearing someone would steal his sweet snow.  
  
"Hiei? How can he look so cute and- oh hwow!" Kuwabara said as he looked at Hiei's tiny figure eating ice cream. From afar he looked like a kid.  
  
"Get Tena and the others!" Yusuke said as he pointed to the others who were riding bikes.  
  
Kuwabara, however, did not have a chance to because Hiei was suddenly in front of him. "Ulk! Hiei!" Kuwabara said mentally scared. "Oh I am so sorry Hiei! I did not mean to! Kurama and Yusuke dragged me into this! I am innocent! Innocent I te-"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Hiei said as he walked over to Kurama. He looked so far away from the cute little Hiei up the tree.  
  
"Um. Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?" he said as he turned back to face the two detectives. He had been talking to Kurama and from the looks on Kurama's face, Hiei asked for sweet snow again.  
  
"Um, Hiei, do you want sweet snow?" Yusuke said as he held out ice cream that he forgot to eat. He noticed Hiei's eyes go big and then calmed down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei said as he stared at the two of them. If Yusuke had not seen Hiei up the tree, he would have thought Hiei was innocent.  
  
"Stop beating around the bush, Hiei!" Kuwabara declared, "I saw you up the tree. You were eating 'sweet snow' and looking sideways as if scared someone would steal it from you!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Hiei's eyes grew big as he slowly absorbed the information. "You what?" Then he slowly drew out his sword. Luckily, no one was around. "Get ready for your death detectives!" Hiei said as he turned to slash the two.  
  
***After Yusuke and Kuwabara had many slashes in their shirts, and promising Hiei not to tell anyone, and after secretly watching Hiei eat sweet snow up another tree again without being found out...  
  
.... In short, that night***  
  
Hiei and the others secretly sneaked inside the Quezon Monument. It had a pointed three top with statues and down there was a door. In the middle was a coffin that held Manuel L. Quezon, the fonder of Commonwealth in the Philippines when the Americans came. That was where Yukina would show up. (Although I doubt that, his corpse is there).  
  
They made the guards sleep and slowly sneaked to the coffin. It was a very short walk and in just half a minute, they reached it. They could not see anything. Just a big brown painted marble coffin thing that was elevated up. You won't be able to see anything except that. (I was wondering if they moved it to the "Libingan ng mga Bayani" or the Cemetery of the Heroes)  
  
"This is it?" Yusuke said as he opened his communicator to contact Botan.  
  
The others nodded. "I am also thinking that Manuel Quezon's body is not here. I think they just did it to attract tourists."  
  
The Filipinos nodded. Just then, Botan appeared in the screen.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Botan greeted. She was wearing the jacket thing again.  
  
"Hey Botan!" Yusuke greeted. James looked over to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, who is the cute girl there?" James asked. Botan blushed. After the introductions, Botan handed the communicator to Mukuru.  
  
"Yusuke, everything clear?" Mukuru asked him.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Although I feel something strange. Don't worry, Hiei and the others are on alert." he said. Tena yawned as she cuddled herself to Hiei's arms. Hiei still kept blushing as he stonily placed his arm on Tena's shoulder.  
  
"The portal will close in five minutes." Mukuru said, "Yukina" Hiei twitched, Tena grinned, "will come and from that time on, protect the portal from any intruders."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I'm opening the portal and sending Yukina in!" Mukuru said. She snapped the communicator shut and the others waited quietly. Soon, a small blue light started to form and they watched it grow bigger and bigger. A few seconds later, Yukina stepped out.  
"Yukina!!!" Kuwabara said as he ran to Yukina and Hiei held out his foot and Kuwabara tripped.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kuwabara shouted to Hiei. Hiei was looking at Tena and touching her hair as if nothing happened. Tena had a small grin on her face.  
  
"Kuwabara-chan!" Yukina shouted as she ran to Kuwabara and hugged him. "Oh Kuwabara, I missed you! I thought something bad happened!"  
  
"There, there Yukina-kun. I'm ok..." Kuwabara said blushing furiously at the luck he had.  
  
"Oh who are you?" Yukina asked when she spied James.  
  
They introduced James, Jonathan, and Rainer as the Spirit Detective of the Philippines. They introduced Tena as Hiei's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh Hiei!" Yukina squealed. "She is your girlfriend?" she asked as she held Tena's hands and looking at Hiei. Tena knew that this was Hiei's sister.  
  
Hiei nodded stonily and blushing lightly.  
  
"Oh Hiei!" Yukina said as she hugged Hiei. Hiei felt like he was going to go unconscious any moment now. Everyone grinned except for Kuwabara and Yukina. "I am very happy that you already have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Y-you are?" Hiei said as she looked at his small sister. Yukina nodded. Hiei wanted to leave Yukina's arms that moment because he felt as if his legs were going to melt.  
  
Everyone, except Kuwabara and Yukina grinned because they knew Hiei's soft spot for his sister.  
  
"How touching." A voice said from the shadows. A demon with black arms and legs and a brown body said. Everyone whirled around to the only door. "Too bad, it won't last long."  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke and James said at the same time to the demon.  
  
"A very hungry demon." he said. He motioned for all of them to go out. "My people and I are very hungry and we want all of you for dinner."  
  
"Hehe." Kuwabara said, "If you can."  
  
"Then follow me." The demon said.  
  
"Um, Yukina, could you let me go?" Hiei asked Yukina who was still hugging him.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry Hiei." Yukina said as she let go blushing.  
  
"It's ok." Hiei said.  
  
***Outside where they were greeted by a young boy and behind him with thousands of demons***  
  
"Who are you?" James asked the young boy.  
  
"Antiochi." he simply said. "Demons!" he shouted, "Attack!"  
  
Soon, demons of every color and shape began rushing at them all. Not a big problem. Sumiko transformed. Rainer, Tena and Kurama turned to their demon forms and the others attacked, Yusuke's spirit gun, Kuwabara's spirit sword, Hiei's sword, Jonathan, with his power to make small objects become sharp, and James with his power to create illusions. Life-like illusions. Sumiko and Tena protected Yukina.  
  
In twenty minutes, they defeated every demon who were a lot stronger than they thought. It let the detectives tired and weak.  
  
Someone clapped his hands. "Good work detectives." he said. "But not good enough." Then, he jumped down the tree, it was Antiochi. He lifted a big rock from the ground and hit everyone knocking them weak, everyone except the girls.  
  
"Now what?" James shouted to all of them. Everyone was struggling to stand up. "Hey he didn't hurt the girls!" James said. However, Antiochi was walking up the girls.  
  
"Stay away!" Tena said as she shifted to attacking position.  
  
"Yukina, stay behind me." Sumiko motioned to Yukina. Yukina nodded and went behind Sumiko. Antiochi walked closer as he lifted his arms out and violet light started to conquer.  
  
"Watch out!" James shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tena said as she attacked him. Antiochi did not look surprised. Before Tena knew it, she was lifted from the ground with a red halo squishing her in the waist with her arms.  
  
"Tena!" Hiei shouted as he watched Tena struggle. He tried to stand up but was to weak. "No... Tena..."  
  
"Want to know my power?" Antiochi asked the three girls.  
  
"No!" Sumiko shouted as she ran up to Antiochi and ended in the same position as Tena.  
  
"Sumiko!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"My power is telekinesis and everything related to it." Antiochi said, "And it is not a weak one too." He walked slowly to Yukina. Yukina slowly backed away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her." Hiei and Kuwabara muttered under their breaths. The both of them struggled to get up. Suddenly a loud shout rang out as pearls began clinking the floor. Antiochi had enveloped Yukina with heat using his telekinetic powers with through the training of his father, Hanma.  
  
"YUKINA!!!" Hiei and Kuwabara shouted as they struggled to stand up again.  
  
"I'm sorry fair Yukina." Antiochi said as he caught Yukina, who had fainted, in his arms. "I have orders to bring food for my people and we only eat human and demon women."  
  
"She's crying pearls?" Jonathan said amazed at Yukina. Kurama nodded.  
  
"She is an ice demon and ice demons shed pearls as their tears." Yusuke explained as he failed another attempt to stand up.  
  
"So you mean Hiei can cry pearls too?" Rainer asked softly. Kurama nodded.  
  
Antiochi dropped Yukina slowly to the ground. Then he headed to Sumiko who had returned to her human form because of lack of energy. She was struggling to get free.  
  
"Sumiko!!!" Kuwabara and Kurama shouted. "Do something! Transform!"  
  
"I c-can't!" she said.  
  
Antiochi walked closer to Sumiko, held out his hand, and opened it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kuwabara shouted to Antiochi.  
  
Antiochi ignored Kuwabara. Slowly, he closed his fist. Sumiko shouted as Yukina had done as the halo in her waist squeezed harder and harder.  
  
"SUMIKO!!!" Kuwabara shouted again.  
  
"I'm sorry young woman." Antiochi said, "I don't really want to hurt you but my people needs food." Sumiko looked a final look at Antiochi before fainting. He did the same thing to Tena and pretty soon, he carried the three girls in his hands.  
  
"Thank you very much detectives." Antiochi said as he ran away from sight. Yusuke fired a reigun and Antiochi was not able to get away far.  
  
"Y-you won't get away..." Yusuke said as he stood up. Slowly, the others stood up and faced Antiochi.  
  
Antiochi grinned but did not put the girls down. "Then I will fight you all with one hand."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
DONE! I cannot continue anymore! It is DBZ already and I still have to log on to the internet. A little later, I am going to watch Ghost Fighter (GMA 7) and Naruto (ABS-CBN) at 5:00. It's 4:45 and Master Pogi is still trying to fly. 


	15. Goodbyes

Chapter 15: Goodbyes  
  
ningens: the name demons use to call the people of Ningenkai, or the humans.  
  
Ningenkai: Our world smirking: to smile in an offensive way  
  
Baka: fool, in Filipino, cow. ^-^ Gomen: sorry  
  
oniisan: brother or older brother, something like that  
  
If there are any words/vocabulary you wish to know, ask me.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as his spirit energy started rising. "Baka ningen. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"  
  
Antiochi looks at them, still smiling. Kurama does not feel good about it.  
  
"Two hands are better than one." Antiochi said as he placed Tena, Sumiko, and Yukina on the ground. "However, as a precaution I will use both hands instead." Antiochi shifted into attacking position.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara looked at Yukina, Kuwabara at Sumiko and Hiei at Tena. Blood was pouring from the three girls mouth and looks of pain could be seen in their faces. That is it Kuwabara thought, Antiochi is hurting girls and it is against my code of honor to see girls get hurt! Well, kinda.  
  
Antiochi was smirking. "Well, tell me what you can do detectives. I naturally do not like taunting my fellow enemies however I will give you all an exception."  
  
The spirit detectives clenched their fists. Kuwabara shouted, "Do not worry Antiochi! I will show you the power of my Spiritual Sword! Spiritual Sword!" he called. Antiochi grinned. Human ningens are so weak... he thought but he was wrong. The spirit detectives may not be strong alone but combined, they may be strong.  
  
Antiochi sensed it and decided that if things gets worse, he would just get the girls and leave. It is not running away but merely thinking of a good plan.  
  
"Everyone! Let's defeat the little Boy!" James and Yusuke cheered as they both ran to Antiochi. James, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had powerful punches and if that did not work, Hiei, Kurama, and Jonathan are the backup to slash him in the chest. If that did not work...  
  
"AAAAHHH!!" All six of them shouted as they hit the trees around them. They would now have a lot of explaining to do to the ningens. Speaking of which, why are the ningens not hearing all of this? Kurama thought. He looked at Antiochi; He may be a lot powerful than I think he is...  
  
Kurama took out his rose whip as his demon form started diminishing away. "What the- wait! What is going on?" Kurama said as he looks surprised to see himself, Hiei, and Rainer turn back to their original forms. They all looked surprised.  
  
"Kurama! What is happening in there?" James shouted to Kurama as he, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to hit Antiochi without success although they managed a few cuts and a big bruise on his shoulder.  
  
"James! We can't trans- uh" Kurama suddenly placed his hand on his mouth as he tried to choke out blood.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei shouted as he ran over to Kurama, "Are you ok?" he asked, feeling scared for himself and his friend. "Kurama, what is happening to you?"  
  
Kurama could not answer as he choked out blood. Then he smiled, "Nothing much. My youko form is just angry at me for being weak and is trying to get out again."  
  
Hiei sweat dropped. Then he punched Kurama on the shoulder. "Baka kitsune." he said as he slowly stood up, "You had me worried there." Kurama smiled as he slowly stood up.  
  
Yusuke and the others were fighting Antiochi and Yusuke's reigun kept missing and hitting the trees. The three girls were still behind Antiochi.  
  
"Kitsune," Hiei said to Kurama, "I have a plan." Kurama looked at Hiei who was looking at Tena and Yukina. It was surprising that he was not looking at Sumiko. Kurama looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and James who was on the ground. "You three!" Kurama called to them, "Quit that and come here!"  
  
The three looked surprised and dodged the stone that Antiochi swirled at them. Rainer walked up to them with a bruise in his arm. "What is it Kurama?" he asked. Kurama nodded to Hiei who was looking at Antiochi with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
***  
Tena and Sumiko slowly opened their eyes. It was blurry at first and could not get anything right.  
  
***  
Antiochi looked at the six who were huddled together. Deep inside, he was worrying although not much. He was skilled and knew that he must not underestimate his enemies. Especially enemies who managed to hit him quite a couple of times and give him a bruise on his shoulder.  
  
: Father, what will I do?: Antiochi called to his father telepathically.  
  
:Did you get the girls?: he asked.  
  
:No father. Gomen.:  
  
:Is that so? What is going on there?:  
  
:They are conversing father. I cannot hear them:  
  
:Take the girls. Forget about killing them. We already left the base:  
  
:Yes father.: Antiochi said as he cut his communication with his father. He turned to face Yusuke and his gang who were still talking about the plan.  
"I would be very delighted to see you all doing your plan detectives," he said, "However, I already have what I have come for." he said, motioning to the girls.  
  
"This is bad." Hiei said as he watched Antiochi pick up the girls. "Yukina-kun, do not worry. I will save you."  
  
Hiei quickly rushed to Antiochi, his sword drawn. "Hiei! Wait!" Yusuke shouted, "You did not yet tell us the plan!! Oh, well..." he said as he ran to catch up with Antiochi who was running in the shadows of the trees. Did I forget to tell anyone? Quezon Circle is more of a park with trees.  
  
"Come back here you ningen!" Hiei shouted to Antiochi who was running full speed ahead in the trees carrying the girls. He accidentally bumped to a couple that were walking there and surprised that their ice cream was gone. They looked around for the culprit but found none although they felt five gusts of wind pass them.  
  
"Gomen. I am so sorry." Kurama said as he slowed down in front if them and gave them P15 pesos to buy more ice cream before running to catch up with Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Hiei, what was that all about?" Yusuke shouted to Hiei who had apparently slowed down.  
  
"None of your business detective." Hiei said as he was holding his head in his hand but still managing to catch up with Antiochi. Yusuke grinned. "Brain freeze" Yusuke muttered.  
  
***Back to Antiochi and the seriousness of the topic***  
  
Either Sumiko and Tena were dreaming but after they were lifted from the ground and carried, things suddenly became blurry. Sumiko looked down and saw they were far from the ground. Antiochi was holding both Sumiko and Tena in his shoulders.  
  
"Let me go you baka!!!" Tena shouted as she banged Antiochi at the back. It woke Yukina up. The first thing she saw was Antiochi, the person who hurt her. "Aaaahhh!" Yukina shrieked as she tried scratching his face. Antiochi liked girls and did not intend to harm them but it already hurt when someone scratches your face.  
  
He had no choice but to make Yukina sleep again. Telekenetic powers helped him. Because of the girls screaming, Yusuke and the others managed to catch up with him again.  
  
Antiochi sighed. One down, two more to go. He thought as he referred to the two girls scratching and pounding and screaming at his back.  
  
"Oh please Antiochi! Let me down!" Sumiko shrieked as she turned purple. Tena just shrieked louder.  
  
"Antiochi!!!" Sumiko shouted again, turning blue this time. Antiochi could not make the two of them sleep because he had to run faster as Yusuke and the others were catching up.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no...." Sumiko said, not shrieking as she turned purple- blue. She placed her hand on her mouth and...  
  
vomited...  
  
"Oh, that's gross." Yusuke said grinning as he watched Sumiko vomit again.  
  
Antiochi felt the splurge of hot liquidy stuff on his back. "Oh Sumiko, did you have to do that?" he shouted to Sumiko.  
  
Hiei was staring wide-eyed at the vomit that was adding again and again. "I'll make a mental note never to carry her and run fast." he said to himself.  
  
"Gomen." Sumiko said weakly. "Um, can we slow down a bit? I feel another one coming up."  
  
Antiochi did not need to be told twice. He quickly went to the ground and placed Sumiko down gently who ran to the shadows and continued to release her dizziness.  
  
Antiochi felt like vomiting as he let go of Tena and Yukina. Tena ran to Yusuke and the gang but this time Antiochi did not mind. He had taken off his shirt and examined the damage.  
  
Antiochi made a mental note to himself never to run fast when he was carrying Sumiko.  
  
***Being serious again***  
  
"Heh, how was that?" Yusuke said as he rubbed his nose with his arm. Sumiko was done vomiting and had run to Kuwabara who massaged her back.  
  
"Good job Sumiko!" Rainer said as he slapped Sumiko in the back. Sumiko smiled weakly.  
  
Tena had run to Hiei and was sobbing in his arms as Hiei patted her awkwardly. Kurama grinned.  
  
They were done now with two problems and all they had to do now was to get Yukina back. It was going to be easy this time.  
  
All of them circled Antiochi except for Sumiko who was still weak. She was not a fan of big heights.  
  
Antiochi backed away.  
  
:Father, I am surrounded:  
  
:Antiochi, do you have the girls?:  
  
:Gomen father, no I do not. However, I do have one. Her name is Yukina.: He said as he picked Yukina up.  
  
:Good. Take her. We cannot get much food these days.:  
  
:Yes father.:  
  
Tena looked at her tiny friend being held up by this boy. There was still a look of pain in her eyes as a pearl hit the ground. "O-oniisan..." she called, her eyes still closed.  
  
Tena was already angry. Her spirit energy began rising as she managed to get back to her demon form. She saw the others who could transform, transform as their spirit energy rose higher. She looked at Antiochi who was looking fearful at the minute.  
  
However, he still managed to calm down. He lifted another boulder up unsuspecting to all of them and hit them all on their backs.  
  
"Aahh! Why does it always work?" Yusuke shouted, irritated.  
  
Antiochi smiled as he tried to hit Tena but missed. It was Tena's turn to smirk as she sliced part of the skin of Antiochi's chest.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Antiochi screamed as the pain in his chest became unbearable. He knelt to the ground, clutching the wound as blood dripped from it. Tena managed to get Yukina before she hit the ground. The tiny ice demon opened her eyes and saw Tena holding her in her arms.  
  
"T-Tena?" she asked.  
  
"Do not worry anymore Yukina. Everything is already fine." Tena assured as she helped Yukina stand to her feet. They looked at Antiochi who was shouting at the top of his lungs while scratching the wounded part, only making it worse. Yukina looked away.  
  
Hiei stood up and walked to Antiochi who was still shouting. "I will not forgive you for what you have done to Yukina, Tena, and Sumiko. For that, you die." he said as he struck his sword to his chest.  
  
Antiochi shouted aloud however, he was not dead. He had a crazed look in his eyes. "You have killed me and you have all defeated me, however, I do not plan to go to the spirit world alone." he said. He slowly raised a shaking hand and concentrated all the remaining spirit energy in his hand. Hiei backed away.  
  
Antiochi released the spirit energy and it headed in Hiei's direction. Hiei raised his arms in defense, expecting a surge of heat to hit him. Nothing happened.  
  
"Aaahh!!!!" A girl's voice screamed from behind. Hiei suddenly whisked around only to see...  
  
Tena. She was enveloped in flames and was struggling to get the flames out. Antiochi smiled an evil grin before collapsing in a dead faint. Slowly he disappeared as all the other demons whom they fought.  
  
Yukina shot a blast of ice at Tena, although a weak one since she was not that strong. It was able to get the flames out.  
  
Everything was like a slow motion for Hiei. He saw her falling and he ran to catch her. The moment he caught her in his arms, everything went back to normal motion.  
  
"Tena... no don't do this to me..." Hiei said as he held her body.  
  
"Tena!" Sumiko shouted as she ran to her and held her arm. She felt a light jolt in her arm before Hiei glared at her.  
  
"Get away from her you ningen!" Hiei shouted to her as he hit her with his arm and sent her to hit her in a tree.  
  
"Hiei..." Sumiko said weakly when she tried to stand up.  
  
"You will pay for this shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted as he held Sumiko in his arms.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing? Why did you do that to her?" Yusuke shouted to Hiei but he immediately stopped.  
  
Hiei was crying!! Pearls were falling on the ground as he could not stop the tears.  
  
"What the-"Kuwabara said as he looked at the pearls that were falling in the ground.  
  
The others did not notice the pearls, even Yukina. They were looking at Hiei. He was clutching Tena's lifeless body as if he would loose her. In fact, he did loose her again. Tena was not breathing anymore and Hiei was crying so hard that he did not mind if others saw him. He even forgot that the others were there.  
  
All he could think was her. Tena. All the times they used to share.  
  
"Hiei-sama, where are you going?" a young girl asked a small looking Hiei who was not facing her.  
  
"Hiei! Promise me that you will come back!!" she cried to him as he vanished from sight.  
  
"Arigato Father Hanma." a young girl of fifteen said as she hugged Hiei when her father allowed the two of them to be together.  
  
"I love you Hiei..." were the last words he heard before he sank back to reality that Tena was gone already...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 15 done!  
  
Very Angry Hiei: Why you- you dreamturtle! How could you have killed Tena!!!  
  
dreamturtle: Hey Hiei! It was not me! It was the author!  
  
Very, very, Angry Hiei: I will not forgive you dreamturtle.  
  
dreamturtle: I tell you Hiei it was the author.  
  
Very Angry Hiei stares up at the monitor to the author.  
  
Authoress: Gulp! 


	16. Back Home

Chapter 16  
  
Back Home  
  
It has been at least one day since Hiei cried over Tena. If example, the day she died was Monday, today is already Wednesday. Due to Hiei's anger at loosing Tena, it made Yukina and Kuwabara forget they saw the tears.  
  
Hiei was not yet able to recover from the shock of seeing Tena gone and Sumiko could not yet forget how Hiei just hit her and flung her to the tree. They were supposed to leave the airport the next day that Tena died but a large group of people came before them and bought all the tickets. They decided to stay at Rainer's house and the next day, they were at the airport.  
  
"Did you talk to Hiei?" Rainer asked Sumiko who was looking down the ground. "I mean, its not your fault but we just have to end this fight thing."  
  
Sumiko stonily nodded as Yusuke, Jonathan, and the others looked at her. "I did. I even said sorry." she said, "But the only thing he did was that he looked at me and then nod and then he left." Sumiko said as she choked her tears.  
  
"That's it! Hiei better come here or I will pound you to death!" he shouted. Hiei was with Kurama and was leaning on Kurama's shoulder (remember, no yaoi). Kurama was patting Hiei's head. Kuwabara did not mind if Hiei was in a depressing mood. He had hit his cousin and he, Kuwabara did not like it.  
  
Kuwabara angrily strolled to Hiei to punch him. Yusuke was about to stop him but James held him back. Kuwabara pushed Kurama away and faced Hiei who was looking down.  
  
"How could you do that to her!" Kuwabara shouted. "You will pay for that shrimp!" he said making people look at them. He held Hiei's neckline and was punched him even if he knew Hiei would get away.  
  
Surprisingly, he was able to hit Hiei. He did not even budge or move. Just stared emptily at Kuwabara's fist. "Tena..." he said silently and longingly.  
  
Kuwabara looked scared at this new attitude of Hiei and he let him go. When the guards came to arrest Kuwabara for breaking the peace, Hiei managed to say that it was ok and not to arrest Kuwabara.  
  
...  
  
***At the airplane***  
  
After their sorrowful goodbyes, Sumiko and Rainer had become best friends with a promise to see each other again. Hiei was getting cranky and shouted whenever someone would bug him.  
  
Hiei and Sumiko sat together at the airplane. Sumiko was beside the window and Hiei was beside her. When the airplane took off and the flight attendant was done explaining the basic rules of an 'in case of an emergency', the other three four, that is Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama, were looking at Hiei and Sumiko in case Hiei hurt Sumiko again.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were at the back of Hiei and Sumiko while Kurama and Yukina were at the front. It would take five agonizing silent hours before reaching Japan.  
  
Occasionally, Kurama and Yusuke would try to make everyone laugh but it always ended in stony silence. The two still did not give up.  
  
Hiei was getting sleepy after two hours of flying and thinking of Tena and how she died. It would keep replaying on his head everything that happened and it finally lulled him to sleep.  
  
Sumiko was surprised to see Hiei snoring beside her and Kurama and the others were finally asleep. She also wanted to sleep but deep inside, she felt like she had to guard Hiei, sleeping or awake. It was her way of saying sorry to him.  
  
***  
Hiei was walking in an endless darkness, nothing there, and nothing to see or bump into. There was an earsplitting silence except for the light tapping of Hiei's feet. Occasionally, he would hear the light laughter of Tena in his ears and he would look for it and would see Tena's figure slowly fading. He gave up looking at the location of the laughter.  
  
He stopped when suddenly he found himself stepping in a wide and light meadow. The grass was blowing in his feet and the wind was silently whispering stories in his face. He could not understand what the wind was saying but the more he could see Tena in his eyes suffering.  
  
He hated himself for having Tena killed. He even blamed himself. Why did he have to shield his eyes? If he did not, he might have saved Tena. Hiei sighed. It was not easy to forget her.  
  
He looked around and saw Tena's figure playing with a ningen animal deer. He watched Tena's graceful fingers play with the deer's skin. He looked so longingly at her that he nearly thought that it really was her. He shook his head and when he looked there, she was gone.  
  
Nightmares would come and go before Hiei's eyes. Good dreams came and left as nightmares had. Slowly, Hiei came in the scene of a battlefield. Without knowing what he did, he started fighting the monsters in his dream, slowly forgetting that these were just illusions, just in his dream...  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as demons began falling around him. "Weaklings." was all he said. He turned to leave when he heard a rumble. Two people, or rather, demons, were riding on what seemed like a bug. These two fighters faced Hiei.  
  
"K-Kurama! Yusuke!" Hiei said startled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The two did not answer, instead the two changed to their demon form: Yusuke into the longhaired demon and Kurama in the fox demon form. There was anger in their eyes. Hiei did not bother to find out why the two were angry with him. He did not like being stared like that. He quickly changed into his demon form that had too many eyes.  
  
Kurama charged first, attacking him with all he had. Yusuke jumped at him from behind and hit him at the back with his Reigun. Hiei shouted in agony as Kurama let him go. He was holding Hiei by his hair.  
  
Hiei slumped to the ground. Kurama and Hiei stood menacingly at him. It came to Hiei as a jolt. He felt a certain feeling of emptiness and despair. He remembered when he and Kurama had been friends, Kurama mentioned it to him once before: loneliness.  
Wait, he thought, had? When did he and Kurama fight?  
  
Hiei placed his hand on his head as a fake illusion appeared on his mind the day he and Kurama fought. He looked up at Kurama and Yusuke and Yusuke was aiming him a very large reigun. Kurama had his rose whip out, ready to strike.  
  
Hiei bowed his head low. He knew he would die in any moment soon. Just then, someone stepped in front of him. He looked up and saw Sumiko. Kurama and Yusuke looked at her surprised.  
  
Sumiko looked at Hiei, knelt down in front of him, and held his arm, "Are you alright Hiei" she asked. Hiei looked at her angrily. He, Hiei Jaganshi, never needed help from someone.  
  
He flung Sumiko to a nearby tree. Suddenly, Yusuke and Kurama started laughing evilly. Genkai, Kuwabara, and Tena appeared and they were all laughing evilly at him. Hiei looked fearfully at them as the background changed to black and red aura enveloped everyone laughing there.  
  
Hiei felt so scared and alone. He felt this once in his life but he was feeling something worse. These were his friends, friends laughing at him. On the other hand, did he have no friend? Were all of them just a dream? Kurama? Yusuke? Yukina? Kuwabara? Genkai? Koenma? Botan? Keiko? Shizuru? Tena? Sumiko?  
  
The scene changed as he walked in the Makai alone, again. No, he thought, I do not want to be alone again!!!! He shouted to the world.  
  
Slowly he started remembering every evil thing that he has done: Death, revenge. Everything.  
  
Why have I always been alone? he thought.  
  
He saw Kurama and Yusuke laughing at him. Everyone, everyone even Sumiko and Tena. Everyone even his sister Yukina.  
  
"NO!!!" he shouted repeatedly as he placed both his arms in front of his forehead, eyes open wide and his face sweating. "No..." he said as pearls began clinking the unseen floor.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!"  
"No! Stop!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Hiei! Wake up!" came Sumiko's voice. He opened his eyes and was breathing rapidly and his face was wet from sweat. He quickly blushed when he found himself being hugged tightly by Sumiko in a caring way. He tried to push away but Sumiko held her tighter. "Hiei, are you ok?" Sumiko asked as she forced Hiei to look at her.  
  
Calmness. That was what he saw in Sumiko's eyes. He felt comfort and he started breathing normally. He stopped sweating slowly and slowly until he finally returned to the normal breathing, still looking in Sumiko's eyes as if asking for something.  
  
"It's all right Hiei. It's alright." Sumiko said as she rubbed his back smoothly as her mother did to her when she was young. Hiei smiled in the inside as that was all he needed to hear. Slowly, he drifted to sleep in Sumiko's eyes, a peaceful smile playing in his lips.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kuwabara asked as he Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama, and Sumiko was looking at Hiei's sleeping figure. They all shrugged.  
  
***  
"YUSUKE!!!" Keiko shouted as she ran to Yusuke crying. "You're alright!" she said, crying in her arms. Botan ran to the boys, Yukina, and Sumiko along with Shizuru who punched Kuwabara's head as a way of greeting.  
  
"So how is my general?" Mukuru said as she walked to Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he and Mukuru watched everyone happily welcoming everyone back to Japan again. Hiei looked at Sumiko and silently thanked her for making him feel at home again, however, Sumiko did not hear it.  
  
Hiei did not mind.  
  
***  
"Wake up you great prat." A voice said.  
  
"W-Where am I?" a young girl said. She looked up and saw a demon looking person but was not a demon. She looked like Sumiko's transformed person.  
  
"Inside Sumiko's mind." the Sumiko look-alike said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I d-don't know how I came here." the other girl said as she slowly stood up. "But I do remember my name." she said as she faced the transformation of Sumiko.  
  
"Then who are you?" the being asked impatiently.  
  
"My name is Tena, what's yours." Tena asked the being in front of her as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," Tena said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 16 done! Can someone tell me what is the biggest stadium in Japan, where it is and how it looks like? The streets around or the at least a map of it? Can someone also tell me the kinds of tanks and armored helicopters? I REALLY NEED IT! Please.  
  
Oh yeah, please review. Thanks to the thirteen people who reviewed a while ago. l^_^l Thanks so much! 


	17. Red and green scarf

NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 17: Blue and green scarf  
  
"So, Hiei, what are you getting Kurama for Christmas?" Yusuke asked Hiei when he saw him walking at the park.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he looked at the snow that was slowly falling. They were all heading to Kurama's house because they were going to ask what to do now since Hiei could not get back to the Makai.  
  
"Hiei, it's Christmas and you have to give something to everyone." Yusuke said as they caught sight of Kurama's house.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I give up." Yusuke said. "Hey, isn't that Kurama?" Yusuke said as he pointed to Kurama who was wearing a sweater to prevent the cold.  
  
"Is that Sumiko?" Hiei said quite unsure. She was running outside and jumping at the snow that was falling.  
  
"Hey Sumiko!" Yusuke called. Sumiko and Kurama turned to see Yusuke and Hiei, "Never seen snow before?" Sumiko nodded as the two came closer. Then she knelt down and picked a handful of snow but it was so hard to mold a snowball.  
  
"Here, let me help." Kurama said as he held her hand and helped her mold the snowball. Deep inside, Sumiko was blushing.  
  
"Here, I'll help you." Hiei said as he knelt down to help Sumiko. He shoved off Kurama's hand and held Sumiko's and he gently held her hand slowly making a snowball. Sumiko was not that easy to be won over with just like that.  
  
"Hiei, aren't your hands supposed to hold the snowball rather than my hand?" Sumiko said as she looked at Hiei. Hiei looked at her so innocently (masking his true emotions) "Hiei, how are you supposed to make a snowball if you're holding my hand? You're supposed to hold the snow!"  
  
Hiei blushed as he let go of Sumiko's hand. Then he picked up a handful of snow and began molding a snowball, even if it was already a perfect snowball. Yusuke snickered. Kurama grinned.  
  
"So where is Hiei sleeping?" Yusuke asked Kurama as Sumiko began running around the snow jumping up and down as the snow fell on her. Hiei was looking at her, not knowing that Yusuke and Kurama saw him.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Sumiko said as she caught Hiei staring at her. Hiei immediately looked away. Kurama and Yusuke looked at the two of them in amusement. "What do you want?" she asked, "You were looking at me or something." she said with a look of innocence in her eyes.  
  
"I- um..."  
  
"Oh! Now I get it! You want to run around and play snowball!" Sumiko said happily.  
  
"I um- er- aah! Sumiko, wait!" he said as Sumiko dragged him to a pile of snow. "Teach me how to make snowballs Hiei." Sumiko begged.  
  
"I- well..."  
  
"Please!!!" Sumiko said with her cutest puppy dog eyes. Hiei gulped. There was no way he could refuse that. He quickly scooped up a handful of snow and showed her how to make one. Yusuke and Kurama grinned.  
  
***  
"Why does Hiei have to be sleeping here!" Kuwabara shouted as Shizuru brought Hiei in the house and told him the news.  
  
"Hn. Baka. As if I wanted to sleep with you." he said looking so dangerously at Kuwabara.  
  
"Why at our house!" Kuwabara shouted, "Why not at Kurama's or Yusuke's or Genkai's?"  
  
"Yusuke has a mother who is drunk and has enough to take care of." Shizuru started explaining as she hit Kuwabara in the head. "Genkai has enough to do stuff at the temple and Kurama's stepfather won't approve of it. So, pretty much, I accepted Hiei in."  
  
Kuwabara groaned. ***  
"Sumiko! Time to eat!" Shizuru called. No answer. "SUMIKO!!!" However, still no answer. "Hiei, can you go upstairs and call Sumiko? Kuwabara and I will set the table."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he headed upstairs to Sumiko's room. He went done there. "Not there." he said as he faced Shizuru.  
  
"Where could she go?" Shizuru said aloud.  
  
"She said she would go out at the park." Kuwabara called from the kitchen as he was cooking something good at the kitchen.  
  
"Hm, is that so?" Shizuru thought, "Hiei? Can you stop doing what you are doing and look for Sumiko at the park?" Hiei looked up and nodded as he disappeared and opened the door, closed it and left.  
  
***At a certain clearing with many flowers that left a beautiful fragrance***  
  
"Father!" Sumiko shouted when she saw Hanma. "Father, I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too Tena." Hanma said, "How is my little angel?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine father." she said. Hanma looked at Sumiko's body.  
  
"Er- how did you get out of that body?" his father asked, "She looks strong and won't allow anyone to control her mind."  
  
"This human named Sumiko has another form. Her name is Atsuko." Tena explained, "She is something like her demon form but she is not a demon. I made a deal with Atsuko. She would allow me to go out but on the condition that I make her powerful."  
  
"Is that so?" Hanma said thoughtfully. "Here take this, it will make her powerful." Sumiko/Tena took it and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Father, I miss mother." Tena (let us just call her Tena since she is controlling Sumiko's body for the meantime.) said as she leaned on her father and hugged him.  
  
"I do too." Hanma said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"Father, when will we attack Hiei?" Tena asked as she looked hopefully at him.  
  
Hanma grinned. "You wait Tena. I have a very good plan coming up."  
  
***Hiei***  
  
"Where in the world is Sumiko?" Hiei thought as he jumped from tree to tree. He had been looking for thirty minutes but found no one.  
  
He soon smelled the fragrance of flowers. "Bleah. Flowers smell bad." Hiei said to himself. But I haven't checked that place yet. he thought as he ran to the place where the flower fragrance came.  
  
***Back to Hanma***  
  
"Goodbye Tena." Hanma said as he hugged his daughter one last time. It would be long since he will see her again.  
  
"Bye father." Tena said as she shook hands with his father. His father turned to leave. "Father, wait!" she called, "Here take this."  
  
***Hiei***  
  
Hn. Is that a clearing? Is that Sumiko? he thought, She seems to be talking and handing something to someone. I wonder who that was...  
  
***Tena and Hanma***  
  
"Nice Tena." Hanma said as he placed the necklace at his neck. "Let us shake hands Tena." he said.  
  
"Why?" Tena asked.  
  
"We have to make a deal on this." Hanma said with complete honesty, "Remember how much you wanted to make a business deal when you were young?" Hanma asked.  
  
"Hai. Mother was alive by them." she said soberly, however, she brightened up. "But ok! Let us shake hands."  
  
Tena held out her hand as her father reached out to shake her hand.  
  
***Hiei***  
  
Hiei stared wide-eyed at Sumiko shaking hands with Hanma, a former enemy and was strangely alive. He could believe that Hanma could be alive but Sumiko shake with him?  
  
Hiei backed at the tree. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to leave. He did. He quickly ran away wanting to hit something to tell him that it was not real. He wanted to someone to tell him that he was ok.  
  
BAM! Hiei hit a tree.  
  
***  
"Hiei! Hiei! Are you alright?" Sumiko said as she nudged Hiei awake.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" he said as he sat down. Then he looked at Sumiko as if he remembered something. Sumiko blushed lightly.  
  
"Um, something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh nothing. I just thought I remembered something but I can't remember it now." Hiei said as he stood up. Looks like I hit a tree as I was looking for Sumiko. he thought. "Um, Sumiko? Why were you at the park?" he asked her.  
  
"Me? I wanted to walk around. There was so much snow! I wanted to see it at the park so I went here!" she said happily.  
  
"Did you know that Shizuru was worried about you?" Hiei shouted at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said, surprised to hear himself say sorry.  
  
"It's ok. Now let's go home now." Sumiko said as she ran to the snow. Hiei watched her walk-run through the snow. Then he had an idea. "Whoa!" Sumiko said as Hiei carried her. "Hiei! No not so fast!" Sumiko squealed. Hiei smiled. "Hiei let me go!" she said. "No." he said stubbornly smiling while watching her struggle. "Hiei! I might vomit!" she shouted.  
  
"You won't fool me with that Sumiko." Hiei said. "Ningens don't vomit unless they eat a lot." Hiei said with a grin on his face. "Hiei you baka!!!" Sumiko squealed-shouted. Hiei grinned as he watched her almost too cute face.  
  
***  
"So what are we going to buy for Hiei's birthday this Christmas?" Keiko asked as she looked around the department store.  
  
"Dunno." Botan said as she looked around. "Hey Sumiko, Yukina! What did you both get Hiei?"  
  
"I got him flowers." Yukina said as she held the most beautiful flower arrangement everyone has ever seen.  
  
"I got him this formal clothes." Sumiko said as she took out her pick. They gapped at how handsome the clothing looked. It was all white. There was a suit and a shirt with ruffles at the chest. There was also a rose and a pair of white shiny shoes.  
  
***Christmas***  
"Hey Hiei!" Sumiko called. Hiei whisked around and saw Sumiko running towards him. They were in a street near Kurama's house. It was night and Christmas lights and snow were around. "Merry Christmas." she said as she held out a blue scarf with dark green ends that matched his black outfit.  
  
"I uh... thanks Sumiko." he managed to blurt out. He took the scarf and took out his white one, tossed it and wore the blue one.  
  
"Wow, Hiei! It looks so good on you!" Sumiko squealed.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as Sumiko dragged Hiei.  
  
"To Kurama's house. Kurama feels sick and his head was burning with fever!" Sumiko said urgently.  
  
"Then why did you give me the scarf with something this urgent?" Hiei asked. Sumiko blushed. "Never mind." Hiei said as they ran to Kurama's house. When they reached the front door, Sumiko opened it and they walked in. They said good evening to Shiori and her husband and Kurama's brother who were about to leave.  
  
"Where are they going?" Hiei asked. "On a honeymoon with Kurama's brother." Sumiko answered. "On Christmas?" Hiei asked doubtfully. Sumiko nodded and said that Kurama was happy about it since they were having a honeymoon. He does not want to worry them. When they Kurama's parents and left...  
  
"Kurama! Are you ok?" Hiei said as he burst into the room. Kurama was there on the bed, breathing rapidly. Yusuke and Yukina were beside him and looking weak. Everyone was there, even Genkai, Koenma, and Botan. They looked glum. "Kurama!" Hiei shouted as he knelt beside Kurama and held his hand. "K-Kurama! What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Hiei." Kurama muttered weakly. Yusuke cried silently in his hands. "I- I did not see this coming..."  
  
"No, Kurama, don't do this..." Hiei said as he held Kurama's hand tighter.  
  
"Hiei, there is no hope." Kurama said as he looked sadly at the ceiling, then at Hiei. "Hiei, before I go... I want to say something to you..."  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked. Sumiko was crying silently in her arms liked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "I want to tell you that..."  
  
"That?"  
  
"I want to tell you that..."  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIEI!" everyone shouted in unison as Yusuke and Kuwabara blew party horns. Keiko threw colored paper around.  
  
"What is-"  
  
"Happy Birthday Hiei." Sumiko greeted as she held out her gift.  
  
"How did you know it was my birthday unless... Kurama! You told them!" Hiei shouted accusingly at Kurama.  
  
"So sorry Hiei. I accidentally blurted it out to Sumiko." Kurama explained, "So she suggested a party."  
"Guess what Hiei?" Kuwabara said as he slapped Hiei at the back, "Your birthday is at the same day as Yukina!" Kuwabara cheered. Hiei stiffened as he looked at Yukina. "Um, Happy Birthday Yukina..." Hiei said to her. Yukina smiled as she greeted him a happy birthday.  
  
***  
"Wow Hiei! You look so handsome in it!" All the girls squealed. Hiei twitched when they used the word handsome.  
  
"Where's Sumiko?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"Upstairs. She's getting the second cake for Hiei." Kurama answered. Just then, they heard her coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I got the cake- whoa!" she shouted as she slipped on a banana peel that was on the floor. The cake slatted on Hiei's face. "Upps sorry Hiei." Sumiko said as she looked at Hiei whose face had the 'Happy Birthday Hiei' icings on his face. She stood up and quickly slipped on icing and fell face forward to Hiei.  
  
Their faces were a few inches closer but they pulled away. Then Kuwabara hit Hiei on the head.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
**That night in the room that Shizuru lent Hiei***  
  
Hiei lay down at the bad that were soft and comfy. He stared at the birthday gifts everyone gave him: birthday cards, flowers, mugs, a new sword sharpener, books (given by Yusuke), and mostly, the blue scarf and the white suit.  
  
Sumiko... he thought. He remembered a while ago, where Sumiko fell on him. He blushed as he remembered her blush ever so lightly the moment their eyes met.  
  
Hiei leaned to his side. Sumiko... he thought. The scene where Sumiko fell on him repeated repeatedly until it lulled him to sleep with a peaceful smile on his face.  
  
This was the best birthday I ever had... were Hiei's last thoughts before he fell asleep thinking of the light blush on Sumiko's face. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Done! Hope you all review and I already have the ending! Wheee! I am so happy! Although I am so sorry if this chapter is not that nice. Gomen!  
  
Can someone tell me how Japanese vote his or her leaders? I need to know! Please. Thanks for all of your reviews!! 


	18. Hanma's plan

Chapter 18  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hanma's plan  
  
"Tena, my daughter, how is it with her body?" Hanma asked his daughter.  
  
"Father, I am starting to control this body as I have done to the former body of Amy." Tena said. She was on her father's lap and was cuddling to him. "Father? When will we take revenge on Hiei Jaganshi?" she asked.  
  
Hanma looked at his daughter, "Tena, before anything else, tell me, do you still love Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"Father?" Tena said as she looked at her father, then she looked at her lap then back up to her father. "I do father, however, what he has done to mother was unforgivable. He made her suffer so much when she has not done anything except tell him not to hurt both you and I. I am very happy I saw you here in Japan. Together, we will take revenge on Hiei."  
  
Tena's father nodded. "I too loved Hiei as a son, however, what he did to your mother was unforgivable. He shall pay."  
  
"Yes Father." Tena said as she stood up. "Father, I have to go now. I will not be able to leave this body in five more months and my time limit is near to finish. I have to leave now father."  
  
"Yes daughter. Too bad I wanted you to meet someone." Hanma said to her as he watched her run away to the exit.  
  
"Don't worry father! I will get to meet that person someday!" Tena called as she left an abandoned warehouse. Before leaving, she looked at the abandoned warehouse before leaving again.  
  
"I am here father." a voice said in the shadows, "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes, Antiochi." Hanma said as Antiochi stepped to the light and illuminated his boyish face. He had grown taller in such a short time. "Too bad she just left. I could have given you her picture, however, I do not have one."  
  
"A 'she' father?" Antiochi asked. Hanma nodded.  
  
***  
"Yahhhh!" Yusuke shouted in irritation. "I still can't understand the times table thing!" he shouted.  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke." Kuwabara said as he looked at him, "The times table is all about memorizing! You have to memorize everything!"  
  
"And that is the thing that I still don't like to do!" Yusuke shouted in frustration. They were in Genkai's temple and were practicing how to do the times table for the test the next day.  
  
"Hey everyone! I have drinks!" Sumiko said as she placed the drinks in front of everyone. Yukina helped her.  
  
"Four Seasons?" Yusuke said as he looked at the cup filled with pink liquid, "Is it good?" he asked Sumiko as he leaned on his chair.  
  
"Hai!" Sumiko said as she saluted army position to Yusuke. Yusuke drank it said it was good and asked for more.  
  
Kurama looked up the tree. "Hiei, why don't you come down? These four seasons are very good you know."  
  
"Yes Hiei! If you want to look at someone, it would be better if you went down." Yusuke shouted to him. Sumiko looked innocently at him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"HIEI!" Sumiko shouted and ran to him, arms outstretched, and hugged Hiei tight as a nine-year old would do if she saw her father.  
  
Hiei turned red. "Um, Sumiko, what are you doing?" he asked Sumiko who was hugging him.  
  
Sumiko looked at Hiei, her eyes sparkling, "Hiei-sama, I am so happy that you are here!" she squealed.  
  
"Y-you are?" Hiei said as he blushed more as Sumiko hugged him tighter and looked at him with so much innocence and happiness. He turned away a bit.  
"Hai!" she said as she let go of Hiei and saluted.  
  
Hiei looked at Sumiko who was wearing the kimono that was the same as Yukina's. "Y-you look p-p-pretty." he commented. Kurama and Yusuke hid a grin.  
  
"Why you-"Kuwabara muttered under his breath as he erupted in flames. Kurama and Yusuke looked at him and the flames around him and edged farther as part of their clothes got singed.  
  
"Arigato Hiei!" Sumiko said as she looked at him. It was strange to Hiei. Suddenly, her background was pink with light bubbles and flowers. Hiei shook his head to take away the thought.  
  
"You ok, Hiei?" Sumiko said as she stared at him. It was her habit to stare at a person (with her innocent cute face, but she does not know that!) when she could not understand the expression on their faces.  
  
It had an effect on boys as she was pretty, you know what I mean.  
  
Kurama stood up as Yusuke was holding back a very angry cousin. "Sumiko, it is already" Kurama looks at his watch, "6:00 pm. I think you and Kuwabara should go now."  
  
Hiei sighed as Sumiko looked at Kurama. "Okie dokie!" she said as she helped Kuwabara and Yusuke fix their things and leave. Hiei followed them from the trees as he always did.  
  
***January 27***  
  
"Hiei! What happened to you! You look horrible!" Kurama said as Hiei entered through his window. It was lucky that no one heard.  
  
It was true. Hiei looked very weak and skinny and had large eye bags. His eyes looked like they were about to fall asleep any minute, however, he didn't.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said as he caught Hiei who nearly fell to the floor. He helped Hiei sit on his chair. "When did you last sleep?" Kurama exclaimed at Hiei.  
  
"Four nights." Hiei muttered.  
"What?" Kurama exclaimed. (warning: Please keep in mind, no YAOI!) He let Hiei lie down on his bed. Hiei stopped him. "Hiei, you have to sleep!" Kurama said sharply. Wrong move, Hiei left Kurama.  
  
***Sumiko's room***  
  
"H-Hiei!" Kuwabara said as he and Sumiko were studying.  
  
"Hiei! When did you come back from the mission Koenma gave you?" Sumiko exclaimed as she and Kuwabara helped him to Hiei's old room. Since winter was over, Hiei did not need to sleep in Kuwabara's house.  
  
"I'll get Shizuru!" Kuwabara said as he left Sumiko and Hiei. Hiei was lying down on Sumiko's lap. Sumiko's back was leaning the wall.  
  
"What happened?" Sumiko asked Hiei. Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Hn." he said, "Just tired." Strangely, Hiei began to sleep.  
  
Hiei had been dreaming about the time Tena died and dreaming dreams that made him feel alone. It all happened ever since he started sleeping in the trees again.  
  
When Kuwabara and Shizuru came, they found Hiei sleeping in Sumiko's lap. Of coarse, Kuwabara was angry.  
  
***Spirit World***  
  
"What is it Mukuru?" Koenma the toddler asked as Mukuru entered the room.  
  
"Hm." she said as she faced Koenma. "I just wanted to warn you that a new breed of demons have come here in Japan."  
  
"A new breed?" Koenma asked. Mukuru nodded.  
  
"They always have at least two to three different colors in their body." she said, "I think they must have come here a month ago and are very powerful although they only eat women, demon or ningen. Strange about it is that once you kill them, they disappear."  
  
"Disappear?" Koenma said as he raised an eyebrow at Mukuru. Mukuru nodded. Koenma thought about it and said, "Thank you for your report Mukuru." he said as he stood up and walk away.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Mukuru asked Koenma who was turning to leave.  
  
Koenma looked at Mukuru. "I will tell my father, Enma about this." he said. "No matter, it seems like important news and he has to know." Koenma said as he left Mukuru who left a short while later.  
  
***Three months later***  
  
A new band has been playing in Japan and it caught Japan by storm. The band's name was T-41 (sorry if some other band got this name already) and specializes in all types of songs. Unknown to the Spirit World, Spirit Detectives, Makai, and Ningenkai, the members of the band were Hanma's. All demons in the form of human ningens.  
  
(I advise you all not to skip this)  
  
At the same time, Hanma has gone to the name as Lu Alvarer and is running to be the leader of Japan (so sorry, no one has still told me how Japan gets their leaders so let us just pretend that they are elected.) Lu has become famous and has done many projects for so many people. He has a great chance to win since he is loved by the people and buys votes from others. The other leader, Mahan Gozen, the 'good guy' is starting to loose in the surveys.  
  
Mahan Gozen is a great general and has an army of his own. He is moderately rich and stern, soldier-type, and may be the reason why most did not want him to become Japan's leader.  
  
T-41 is planning a great concert at a certain dome-shaped stadium that was very big since they had millions of fans. (Just imagine the Dark Tournament's second stadium. Modify it to make a stage in front and places for the food, some chairs, etc.  
  
It is April 27 and the day of the concert. Sumiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko accidentally were pushed inside the stadium when they did not really have the money! Upon entering inside, they decided to go and party along.  
  
Unknown to all of them was the true purpose of the concert of T-41. T- 41 have fans that are mostly girls and Hanma's group is already hungry. They cannot just kill people when they see them because it will cause suspicion. Instead, they plan to attack the stadium and eat the people inside, pretending it to be a terrorist attack of a terrorist group that Hanma formed himself called UNU or the United Rebels Union. (So sorry again if some rebel group has that name.)  
  
Sumiko and the others are inside as Hiei accidentally sleeps outside in a tree. All were oblivious of the fact that in a few more hours, Hanma will decide to destroy the stadium with everyone in it along with Sumiko and the others. Will they survive?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Gomen for this chapter. I really want to sleep. It is 12: 25 pm and I slept at around 2:00 am last night. Do not worry, plan to make the succeeding chapters better and I think I will be gone for some time.  
  
Oh yeah, can someone tell me the kinds of tanks and the same things I asked in the last chapter? I really need to know. You can do it at dreamturtlegirl@yahoo.com. TY!  
  
Please review and oh yeah, I already wrote the ending and I cannot wait to post it! Thanks for all those who reviewed!!! 


	19. Everybody tries to escape

Chapter 19  
  
NOTE: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do NOT miss any chapter, word, etc.  
If you missed a particular word and starts to realize that going  
back to read the missed word is getting you confused then just  
continue.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Everyone tries to escape  
  
"Yeah!" Shizuru shouted as she danced along with some other people and cheered Mitohino, the band's main singer. There were people who were cheering them along.  
  
"I never thought this was how a concert is!" Sumiko shouted as people cheered as Mitohino jumped to his fans and they carried him.  
  
"You should be fond of it!" Keiko shouted as she cheered the band on.  
  
***  
"When will the tanks come?" Hanma asked his son Antiochi. They seemed to be underground.  
  
"Father, in about an hour." Antiochi answered as looked at his watch.  
  
"Good." Hanma said as he looked at the army of demons in human form. There were thousands and most of them were thin. They really need the food. Human-women food.  
  
Antioch looked up as a faint sound of people cheering could be heard. "Father, I can't wait for the moment that we eat. I have been very bored with the ningen food. I need human food." he said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
Hanma placed an arm around his son's shoulder. "We will soon have a feast my son. Then I will show you your sister. I want to take revenge on Hiei Jaganshi, however, that can wait until we are done with our feeding time. We will be stronger by then. I have also given him dreaded dreams to make him not want to sleep. I do not know where he is but he will receive the radiation I have given off." he said.  
  
Antiochi nodded as he cuddled to his father.  
  
***  
Tanks were slowly rolling in the streets of Japan and no one seems to notice. These tanks have taken shortcuts where there were little people. Whenever someone saw those tanks, someone would jump out of it and kill whoever saw them, taking their bodies and eating them.  
  
Up in the air, armored helicopters were slowly flying one by one dressed as news helicopters. They were hardly noticed as their timing was done properly. However, they were all headed to only one place: the concert of T-41.  
  
***  
"Nice place." Hiei said sleepily as he stepped on the largest tree he was in and looked around.  
  
It was strangely quiet. No one was outside as trees and so little cars surrounded it passed by. He remembered Sumiko mention how exited she was to see Mitohino, the band's lead singer but somehow, she lost the money.  
  
Hiei held the money that he got from Sumiko. He was not planning to keep it but he hated it whenever Sumiko mentioned Mitohino's name.  
  
"Mitohino is so cute!!!" Hiei said sarcastically as he repeated the words Sumiko said when she first heard of the band. "Stupid Mitohino." Hiei said as he took out the picture of Mitohino that Sumiko pasted in her room. "What does he have anyway that I don't?" he said as he looked at Mitohino's portrait. He quickly tore the paper.  
  
He wanted to sleep at that time but he did not want to. He knew that the moment he slept, he would dream of Sumiko and Mitohino together. He did not know but those thoughts had drowsed him to sleep.  
  
***  
"What did Master Hanma said for us to do?" a human said as he wore a full armored shirt and the words U.R.U. were at the back in red. They were demons dressed as humans.  
  
"To kidnap any intruder that passes by this place, bring them underground the stadium until we can eat all of them." another demon said as he kidnapped a young girl whose ball fell in that direction. The girl was only about twelve and was unconscious.  
  
"I really hope that we could just eat any intruder that passes by here." the first demon said as he watched the second demon throw the young girl inside the trash can. It was an underground chute that would lead under the stadium where thousands of intruders were inside cells, waiting to be eaten.  
"I tell you not to." the second demon said as he looked around. "There are seven streets heading to the stadium and if we mess this up, we are the ones who will end up on everyone's table." he said as he shuddered.  
  
"You have a point." The second demon said, "I really do not want to end in the same place as Davioni and Zubire." he said as he remembered the two.  
  
***  
"Hm." Kurama said as he walked in the empty streets. "I wonder where Sumiko is?" he said as he looked at the houses whose lights were turned off as it was already 10:30 pm. Kurama wondered how the T-41 concert would look like. He headed to the direction of the concert place.  
  
Kurama chuckled to himself as he remembered when Hiei showed him the money he stole from Sumiko. If he remembered right, Sumiko was earning it for three months only to be gone because of a very jealous person.  
  
Kurama placed both his hands in his pockets as he walked to a shortcut in the stadium. He looked at the ground that seemed to have to have tank marks. Strange, he thought, why is it that there are tile marks here? he thought as he walked on. He heard a rustle from behind. Kurama walked on.  
  
Then he stopped. "Whoever is following me, you can come out now." he said as he called for his rose whip. No answer. Kurama turned to his back when suddenly; someone threw a metal bottle in the middle. Blue smoke erupted from the ends of the bottle.  
  
"What is-?" Kurama said as he looked at the blue smoke erupting and surrounding him. He smelled the smoke and slowly, he felt very dizzy and felt like the world was swirling. As he fainted, he thought he saw two demons in front of him. Impossible, he thought. before he slumped in a dead faint.  
  
"Ow!" the demon said when he held Kurama's rose whip. "What is this thing?" he said as he threw the whip that turned to a rose when it hit the ground.  
  
"Don't know and don't care." the second demon said as he carried Kurama in his shoulders and threw him down a garbage can that-is-really-a- path/chute-under the stadium. They heard as the red hair tumbled inside the garbage can and inside.  
  
"Well, I hope that does it." the second demon said, "Plus, I really hope that Hanma has a wonderful feast ready for us."  
  
The first demon nodded.  
  
***  
"I'm going to the comfort room!" Shizuru shouted over to Sumiko and the others. Sumiko and the others nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Sumiko shouted back. Then to Botan, Yukina, and Keiko, she said, "Don't leave here k?" The three nodded.  
  
Shizuru and Sumiko squished their way through the crowd of people who were screaming and shouting. After an hour, they found the comfort room.  
  
"I'm done!" Sumiko said as she left the cubicle. Shizuru nodded. "I'll just go outside k? I want to see Mitohino again." Shizuru nodded as Sumiko stayed outside the comfort room.  
  
Shizuru was alone in the comfort room when she noticed something strange. There seemed to be something red on the sink beside her. Upon closer look, it seemed to be blood. Shizuru does not feel good about it and rubs her arms. She looked inside the cubicle and saw blood hidden in each of them.  
  
She placed her head in her left hand as she leaned on the wall. "I think I will just wash my face." Shizuru said as she headed towards the faucet.  
  
With her head in her left hand, she opened the faucet. "Aaah-mph!" she said as she closed her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She looked at the faucet which was dripping blood instead of water.  
  
***  
"Fool!" a demon wearing a gray helmet said as he hit the head of an orange-green demon. The orange-green demon fumbled at the pipes and the water was back to its original pipe.  
  
"If Master Hanma finds out that you switched the pipe for the human blood and the water for upstairs, you will pay for this!" the demon with the helmet said as he hit the orange-demon in the head again.  
  
***  
Shizuru did not panick. Slowly, she watched as the blood turned to water a few moments later. Shaking, she used the water to clean the blood in the sink and in the other sinks. She slowly went outside where she found Sumiko cheering Mitohino.  
  
"Hey Shizuru! Are you alright?" Sumiko said when she saw Shizuru shaking. She quickly ran to Shizuru and held her in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Shizuru?" she asked her. "What happened to you? Dizzy?"  
  
Shizuru looked at Sumiko with pleading eyes. "S-Sumiko," she said as she slowly stood up, Sumiko supporting her, "I do not feel good about this concert. We have to find Yukina and the others."  
  
***  
Oh, where am I? Why does my head hurt? Kurama thought as he slowly stood up. Cells? Prison cells?  
  
It was true. Kurama seemed to be in one of the millions of cells in what seemed to be an underground territory. There were fifteen people in each cell.  
  
"Hey you!" Kurama said as he called to the two guards who were guarding their cell, "Where am I and what am I doing here?" he shouted to them.  
  
The first guard (dressed as a human) smirked at Kurama. "You will see." he said before changing shifts with another guard. Kurama slumped to the ground. He thought the guards smelled like demons but it was impossible. There were people cheering above and Kurama was sure that he was under the stadium T-41 was performing.  
  
***  
"Shizuru, where are we going?" Keiko asked Shizuru who was pulling her. Sumiko, Botan, and Yukina were following behind.  
  
"I don't know." Shizuru said as they walked the strangely empty corridors. "But I do not feel good about this concert. We have to leave as soon as possible." she said.  
  
The others just looks at her totally confused.  
  
***  
Tanks were already lining up around the stadium as a great circular wall closes meters from the stadium adding the large parking lot in it. Hiei was in the tree and did not notice it.  
  
Helicopters were zooming from above and anyone in the cars who saw those would just think they were news reporters and go back to sleep.  
  
"What is making that noise?" Hiei said angry that he was awoken from his sleep. He looked like he was drunk but was not.  
  
He looked behind him and saw a wall closing rectangular shaped. "Eh?" Hiei said as he looked at it.  
  
The noise had a certain rhythm to it that he fell from the tree, near to clear view from the guards who were patrolling the area.  
  
"I think I just heard something." a guard said as he looked at the direction of the large tree that Hiei was sleeping until he fell to the ground, covered in the bushes.  
  
"Let's look." The guard said as they walked closer and closer. They caught sight of fiery red eyes. They quickly drew their guns...  
  
...and a wild cat jumped in the bushes and scratched them. (do you always notice that a stray animal usually saves the character from being caught?)  
  
Hiei sighed as the guards walked away from him. He felt strangely sleepy and he really wanted to sleep, considering the fact he has not yet slept in seven days or was that physically fit.  
  
***  
"Lookie! A guard!" Sumiko said. Botan pulled her behind a garbage can.  
  
"What is your point?" Botan hissed, "We could get caught!" she said.  
  
"And I still do not understand why we are hiding from all of these security guards when their main job is to protect us." Sumiko said as she emerged from the garbage can. She sniffed in the air. "Nope, no security cameras." she said as she used some of her spiritual energy.  
  
"Good." Botan said. "I also do not know why we keep evading these guards but I trust Shizuru. Still, I do not yet understand why on earth do we have to be separated with Shizuru and Yukina!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sumiko said as she placed her hand in her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Botan asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Sumiko answered, "I felt this five months ago but do not worry! It went out in a couple of hours."  
  
Botan looked thoughtfully at Sumiko. "You know what, if Hiei was here, he would make sure that you were safely cuddled up and free from pain." Botan teased.  
  
"Will you quit it Botan!" Sumiko said as she blushed. "Anyway, Hiei and I are just friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"No really, just friends?"  
  
"He still misses Tena and I am just the person that he leans to cry on. Just like everybody else." Sumiko said, "No! Usually the guys, seldom the girls."  
  
"Jealous of Tena?" Botan teased as she nudged Sumiko, nearly causing her to fall in the direction a security camera.  
  
"Am not!" Sumiko defended.  
  
"Do you know that if people get all defensive, they like that person?" Botan chirped. "It is kind of sweet though. I mean, Tena is there and well, dead, and he still can't forget about her! Plus, you get all jealous!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Whatever Sumiko. All I know is that you and Hiei are really great friends." Botan said absentmindedly. "Hey isn't that Hiei?" she said as she pointed to a black figure talking to two people. "Hey aren't those two people Shizuru and Yukina?"  
  
They all walked outside the stadium, where Hiei and Shizuru were shouting at each other. "What's up?" Sumiko asked. Then she looked at Hiei. "Um, Hiei, are you alright?"  
  
Hiei looked at them. "Why do you think I would NOT be alright?" he said, "I'm fine! Fine! FINE!" Hiei shouted very loud. He looked drunk, or rather like a person who was very cranky and drunk-like because of lack of sleep.  
  
"Hiei! Calm down!" Shizuru said as she forced Hiei to calm down. They could hear the guards coming. They tried pulling Hiei behind the bushes but he won't stop shouting. They had no choice but to leave him outside, in plain sight of the coming guards. They were learning to be soldiers.  
  
Hiei fell asleep as the cool breeze blew on him and he slumped to the ground. Keiko and the girls were very fearful for Hiei as Sumiko transformed.  
  
"Hey! There's someone there!" Five guards shouted. They quickly ran to where Hiei was.  
  
"A kid?" came the guards voice. "Never, mind, carry him now and bring him to the nearest garbage can entrance." he said.  
  
"Yes sir, now wha-AAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!"  
  
Sumiko and the other girls peeped from the bushes. They seemed to have touched Hiei's band and burned away. It seemed like he Jagan was very irritated that it was awaked from its sleep.  
  
More guards came. "We have to go." Shizuru whispered to the girls.  
  
"What about Hiei?" Botan and Keiko said simultaneously.  
  
"Hiei can handle himself." Sumiko said as they had no choice but to run back to the stadium. She looked one longing look at Hiei before following Shizuru and the others.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Gomen (sorry) for this chapter again! I really want to sleep and read more fanfiction stories! Thanks for the twenty-three reviews! 


	20. Tanks and Tanks

Chapter 20  
  
Tanks and Tanks  
  
***  
"Yukina, stay down." Genkai said as she ordered Yukina to stay back. Yukina nodded.  
  
Back at the temple, the same night, Genkai sensed something coming near them. At first she thought it was the boys but their auras seemed different.  
  
She sensed someone, but she could not figure out where. She pondered on the place where the person, or rather- the demon, would appear.  
  
There! Genkai said as the demon stood in front of them. The demon smirked.  
  
"You must be Genkai." The demon said as he bowed to her. Genkai snorted. "And you must be the fair Yukina." he said, talking to Yukina. She backed away. "No need to fear me." he said, "I won't hurt you that much as I have done before."  
  
"You've met?" Genkai said as she looked at the ice apparation. Yukina nodded.  
  
"We have met." she said, "Although not in a good manner. We were in the Philippines at that time. His name was Antiochi and I am very sure that Hiei killed him."  
  
Antiochi smiled ever so politely and bowed down in front of them then disappeared. Genkai bit her lip. Her spiritual power was getting low and this kid looked at the prime of his life.  
  
Genkai stared around. Where could he be? She thought, if I were the demon, where would I pop out? In the front, my side... then her eyes opened wide. THE BACK!  
  
Genkai turned around but too late; she only caught Antiochi's smirking face before being knocked out. Yukina screamed.  
  
Antiochi turned to Yukina who tried to run away. "Kuwabara! Hiei! Help!" she screamed. She gasped as Antiochi appeared in front of her.  
  
"A-Antiochi!" she said.  
  
Antiochi grinned at her. "I want to be your friend unfortunately, I have my business to attend to." he said. This ice apparation was very nice, he thought, too bad we just can't be friends. he thought as he punched her.  
  
***  
  
Sumiko and the others stared at the people talking in the room hiding behind a shelf and peeping underneath. They seemed to be in a conference room and their leader was sitting in the middle of a rectangular table with chairs around. There were refreshments around. Sumiko transformed to hide her spirit energy and her friend's entire weak aura.  
  
"Master Hanma, when will we get our share?" a greedy human said. Sumiko began wondering if this was a demon or a human. He seemed like a human but, ok never mind, who was this Hanma?  
  
"I thought that was Lu Alvarer." Botan said, not sure if he really was or was not. Keiko looked at Botan knowingly.  
  
"He is Lu Alvarer. We had better warn him. if we don't well, these demons could kill him!" Keiko whispered back.  
  
"I bet those people around him are helping all those demons." Sumiko whispered back, "What do you think Shizuru?"  
  
"I don't know but we have to see what will happen. I still don't have a good feeling about this." she whispered back as she rubbed her arm.  
  
Sumiko, Keiko, and Botan just shrugged and looked at the three. "I still think we should help Lu." Keiko said. Sumiko frowned.  
  
"It's strange, though, why do they keep calling him Hanma?" Sumiko said. She suddenly had a vision of Hiei when he was sleeping and shook her head as she shrugged it away. (note: it didn't mean anything. You know the feeling when your in a tight situation and visions like these pop out? I guess it's the brain's way of releasing tension in the mind. In this case, the brain thought of Hiei because she starts to like him... oh well...)  
  
"Um, you ok?" Keiko whispered back to Sumiko.  
  
"Huh? What? No, I'm ok?" Sumiko whispered hastily as she tried to listen to what Hanma was saying.  
  
"...pearls and money. I can get you all that. I will give you all as much pearls and money as you want as long as you all support my campaign." Lu was saying, "Also, we must organize more crowded events like this as food for my people. You must all also support my terrorist group and then you will be rich. That is all I ask."  
  
The officials looked confused but then nodded thinking of the money that they will receive. They shook hands with Mr. Lu Alvarer.  
  
"That freak!" Keiko hissed, "He was not really that good after all! He was using and buying our votes!!! That fool! That moron! And to think I was planning to vote him."  
  
"Shh!" Sumiko quietly said, "Quiet now or he'll hear us." Keiko nodded but her face still wore a look of anger.  
  
"So that must be it. He's real name is Hanma, not Lu." Botan said to all of them. All of them nodded. Sumiko had another vision of Hiei talking.  
  
Now what in the world is wrong with me? Sumiko thought as she shrugged the thought away, the more I get nervous, the more I see him. Now I see him when he was training... Ack! The more I get nervous, the more I see him in attractive- ok I'll change it, too attractive positions.  
  
Maybe if I get nervous I might see him... Yack! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! she scolded herself, Why am I even thinking about this? Why can't I get through in this age? That way my hormones don't get too... rowdy?  
  
Man.  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
There was a slight knock on the door and muffled sounds of slapping and pinching. Hanma looked at the door as if he knew who was to come but he wondered where the muffled slapping and the pinching came from.  
  
Hanma decided to open the door. The moment he faced the door, he started laughing (not a real laugh but it could pass for a laugh) and them turned serious. He talked to whoever was at the door.  
Sumiko tried imagining how Hiei would look like if he did not have his shirt (please, shirt only. She has never seen him train without a shirt)  
  
STOOOOPPPPPPPP!!! she shouted to herself.  
  
Slowly, the door opened. The girls gasped. It was Yukina!  
  
"What was that noise?" Hanma said as he turned to the place where the girls were. They quickly stood up in chairs, very quietly and fast so Hanma won't see their feet.  
  
"I'll go check it out father." came a boy's voice.  
  
Sumiko frowned. She seemed to have remembered hearing that voice before but she could not piece it out where.  
  
Botan gulped, the shadow was coming nearer and nearer.  
  
***  
Hiei opened his eyes as he heard a faint rumbling sound. He opened his eyes and saw that a rectangular piece of the wall surrounding was sinking back to the ground. A tank was entering. He immediately jumped into a nearby tree and stood there as he watched thousands of demons, tanks, and hundreds of humans enter. Despite the crowd, it was near to silent compared to the shouting inside the stadium.  
  
Hiei looked at the soldiers positioned around and decided that one way to know how everything went was to highjack a tank. Ok, so if the Spirit World will get to know that he highjacked a tank and imprisons him for it... speaking of which, where are the people in the Spirit thought.  
  
It means one thing, Hiei thought, this must really be a controlled operation. A great operation if the Spirit World did not manage to hear about this.  
  
Hiei searched to look for a tank to highjack as demons were looking at demons that his jagan burned. They did not panick. They blamed the tank that ran over those dead bodies.  
  
Hiei looked around, searching for a tank when he saw one. It was in the farther edge of the wall around the stadium. He hit three demons in the head, hid them in the bushes, and covered them with leaves. Quickly, he opened the upper thing of the tank (no, not destroy it) and entered in the uniform that he stole from one of the guards.  
  
"Kurama?" he said when he saw someone in red hair underneath the helmet. Kurama looked surprised when he saw Hiei.  
  
"Sshhh!" he said as he placed a finger in his lips, "We're lucky we're in a tank that has lazy pilots. Still, we don't want them to get suspicious."  
  
Hiei nodded. After a few minutes of silence, "Kurama, how did you get here?"  
  
***  
"Where in the Ningenkai are Sumiko and Shizuru!" Kuwabara shouted as he walked the empty streets of Japan. "They said they won't be gone for long."  
  
"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted to him. Kuwabara turned around and saw Yusuke. He looked glum and sad.  
  
"Ahehehehehe. What happened Yusuke? Keiko hit you again?" Kuwabara said as the two of them walked together.  
  
"Nah, worse than that! She did not even show up on our date!" Yusuke wailed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kuwabara teased. "Oh, by the way, did you get to see Sumiko and Shizuru?" Yusuke said no. "Man, where did they go, aha! The concert! Maybe they went there outside just to check it out! Yusuke, go with me!"  
  
Yusuke sobbed, "I have nothing to do so all I have to do is go with you." he thought soberly.  
  
"Whoa! This is strange! Why are there soldiers around?" Yusuke said, "Ok, this is serious." he said as he and Kuwabara watched a guard slay an unsuspecting bystander, turn to a demon, eat it, then back to human form again.  
  
"Gross!" Kuwabara said as he turned away.  
  
"I'm calling Botan." Yusuke said as he flipped open his communicator. "Botan?" he called.  
  
***  
"Uh..." Botan said as Hanma punched her in the stomach when she refused to reveal anything.  
  
"You can stop father." Antiochi said, "I take it she does not know anything. However, I take it someone will know." he said as he looked knowingly.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Hanma said as he looked at all the five girls. Botan, Yukina, and Sumiko were tied to the wall and bruised and Shizuru and Keiko were in a cage, unhurt.  
  
Antiochi turned to Sumiko. Sumiko gulped but gathered her courage, "How did you live?" she said angrily. Hanma watched amused.  
  
Antiochi smirked. "I'm not that easy to defeat Sumiko." he said. "My father revived me and that is all you need to know."  
  
Sumiko glared at him. "You know, you should get angry more often." Antiochi commented. "I admit, it really looks good on you."  
  
Sumiko turned away, her face pouted.  
  
Just then, Botan's communicator rang. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise. Even Hanma's colleagues. Antiochi stared at Botan who tried not to know where it was.  
  
Stop ringing! Botan said as she silently begged the ringing to stop.  
  
"Antiochi, check it for me." Hanma said as he walked away. He knew Tena was in Sumiko but he wanted to see how his two children would react. Hanma closed the door as some of his colleagues were counting the pearls that Yukina had shed.  
  
Antiochi nodded and reached out in Botan's pants and took out the communicator. He flipped it open.  
  
"Botan! Are you alrigh- Antiochi!" Yusuke said as he stared dumbfounded at the face that appeared in the screen. Antiochi immediately closed the receiver, mumbling angrily.  
  
:Father: he said telepathically.  
  
:What is it Tochi? I have business here you know.: Hanma answered calling his son by his nickname.  
  
:Father, we are in serious trouble.: was all Antiochi said to catch his father's attention.  
  
***  
"KOENMA! KOENMA!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted as they ran the corridors of the Spirit World. There were onis trying to catch them.  
  
"COME BACK!" the demons shouted as they hurled at him papers that were meant to be for Koenma.  
  
"What is it Yusuke." Koenma said as Yusuke and Kuwabara nearly passed the place Koenma was staying. He was stamping papers with stamps.  
  
"KOENMA!!!!!"  
  
"Alright! I can hear you!" Koenma said. Mukuru walked into view.  
  
"Mukuru! What are you doing here?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Mukuru smirked, "I'm here in important business. I have found out of so many things about these strange demons roaming around Japan."  
  
"Strange demons?" Kuwabara asked. Mukuru nodded.  
"Quit yapping around! We have a big emergency on our hands!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"The only danger I can see is that Keiko running in with a big frying pan in her hand coming out to hit you in the head." Koenma smirked.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" Yusuke shouted to the toddler, his face inches from him, "There are thousands of demons entering the stadium T-41 is performing in!"  
  
"T-41?"  
  
"It's a band Mukuru." Kuwabara explained.  
  
"No matter, I don't believe there are thousands of demons grouped in one place. I would have known of it." Koenma said.  
  
"Well, too bad, you don't." Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes I don't so now, LEAVE!!!" Koenma said, "I have so many papers to sign!"  
  
"Look toddler!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing at him, "Why don't you check it out? For all I know, Sumiko and Shizuru might be there as well as thousands of humans watching the concert?!"  
  
"There are many people in a concert?" Mukuru and Koenma asked.  
  
"Duh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.  
  
"Um, what's a concert?" Koenma asked  
  
***  
"Whoa Hiei! These demons can shout." Kurama whispered to Hiei as they watched five tanks shout at each other.  
  
"I don't know whatever is going on Kurama but Sumiko might be inside..." Hiei said.  
  
"Worried for her?" Kurama teased.  
  
"I am not." Hiei said, "I am merely saying this because if something bad happens to Sumiko, Kuwabara might get to hit me. It's strange, he never gets to hit me until I get too close to Sumiko."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "So what was your suggestion?" he asked.  
  
"I suggest that we make them all fight each other." Hiei said simply.  
  
"I like your idea." Kurama said, "Just like in the old days, sabotaging and making people fight." Hiei grinned.  
  
Soon, five tanks were destroying each other and dragging others with them along. Hiei and Kurama were hiding in a tree, watching the fruits of their hard work.  
  
"Not bad Kurama." Hiei commented as he and Kurama watched the fruits of their handiwork. "So tell me, why are you here?"  
  
Kurama told him that about the time wherein he was kidnapped. "Then there were two ningen detectives who were supposed to have fun in the concert. They weren't that stupid you know, they managed to figure out everything."  
  
"Everything? Kurama, exactly what is going on?" Hiei said. Kurama unfolded Hanma's almost too perfect plan. "Hm, so how did you escape?"  
  
"Those detectives gave their lives to save me. They managed to figure out that I was a demon and a good one at that and so they made sure that I got out safely." Kurama answered.  
  
Hiei grinned. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice but to save these ningens, aye?" he said. Kurama laughed.  
  
"Yes, I guess we have no choice." he said. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Waaaaa! Only nine pages! I didn't even get to mention Mukuru that much. Who was the person who really liked Mukuru? I like her too! And Hiei, Yukina, and basically, those are the top. Kurama with his Youko comes next. Still, I love KURAMA and HIEI!!!!  
  
Please Review. 


	21. Ready, FIRE!

Chapter 21  
  
COOL!!!!! I just watched the episode where Kurama beat Shigure up! It's March 31 and all those Filipinos out there who has been watching Ghost Fighter would admit that the episode was soooo COOL! Whether you may be a Hiei fan and a Kurama hater, the episode was coooll!!!  
  
Kurama (Dennis) beat Shigure up by growing the cherry blossoms thing. Then Hiei (Vincent) was so worried for Kurama that Mukuru turned away to show Hiei that he could go then HIEI WENT! It was so cool! Everything! The way Kurama thought, the way Youko Kurama showed up, the way Kurama made the tree... it makes me respect Kurama even more!  
  
Is it me or do you all agree that the songs in Yu Yu Hakushu are a total blast? Especially the songs where it shows that something nice is happening like when Kurama made the cherry tree? I bow down to the creators of Yu Yu Hakushu!!!  
  
I can't even help it! I feel like I want to read a Kurama/Youko story but I cannot get to fanfiction.net. Is Philippines in PRT time?  
  
Oh well, let us get going to the story...  
  
I can't help it! The episode keeps entering my head! I do not want to forget it!!!  
  
Never mind, back to the story...  
  
Chapter 21: Ready, Fire!  
  
"What in the Makai is going on?" Hanma said as he watched two tanks get obliterated. "What is going on?!" he shouted.  
  
"Master Hanma, five tanks have started the fight and are dragging more with them." A soldier reported.  
  
"Then do something!" Hanma shouted. He was getting twiddly and nervous that he just had to shout at someone or at least something.  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and immediately scuttled away afraid Hanma afraid Hanma might do his attacks on him or something.  
  
"Father." Antiochi said from behind. "I'm here." Hanma looked at his son.  
  
"Antiochi, I have an errand for you." Hanma said. Antiochi nodded. "We have a problem here. It seems as if five tanks have attacked each other and I doubt it if no one heard the explosion. Tochi, what do you suggest?"  
  
"I suggest fireworks." he said, "It would be the best way to cover it up however, our security must be tighter. People would be looking." he said calmly.  
  
"Ok, son, do it. Tell our men to light fireworks and then tighten security." was all Hanma said before disappearing again.  
  
Inside the stadium, people were panicking, that is until they saw the beautiful fireworks display. They all awed as Mitohino finished his song. Afterwards, he apologized for the slight maintenance problem.  
  
Fan girls screamed, although not all. Some were getting suspicious. They were soon leaving the main hall. The demons allowed them to pass for the meantime, however, if they are near to the exit, they kill them (warning: they are still in their human form.)  
  
However, as some were killed, some escaped. Some true blood detectives (as in human detectives, not the one in the Spirit World) and some were plain there for fun. But with these soldiers around... it definetly required more help than just Hiei, Kurama, and the girls.  
  
Speaking of which, where is Yusuke and Kuwabara?  
  
***  
"Oh! You must be joking!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed when they saw the army that Mukuru had prepared for them. There were thousands of them! All lined up in complete straight rows.  
  
"Yup." Mukuru said as she stretched herself, "And they are all at your bidding Yusuke." she said.  
  
"W-what?" Yusuke exclaimed, "You sure? I mean, this is a lot Mukuru, and you are all giving it to me, as in this whole troop? Battalion?" Mukuru nodded.  
  
"Hwow!" Yusuke commented.  
  
"Hey! Why don't I get one?" Kuwabara wailed. Mukuru and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara as if he was crazed or something.  
  
***  
"Care to do it, Hiei?" Kurama said as he stepped back when an army of demons were trying to enclose them.  
  
"Gladly, Kurama." Hiei said as he released his Black Dragon Spirit Technique and burned the ones who were surrounding them. Hiei was getting strong, as of now; it would take him an hour before fainting after an extreme battle.  
  
"Well, when I said that you do it, I meant, you use your sword. However, oh well, we got rid already of wanted to get rid of." Kurama said as he grinned at his partner. Hiei looked at Kurama wondering what he was talking about.  
  
Kurama shook his head knowingly. He smiled to himself. Hiei would never change... not that he wanted him to.  
  
***  
Inside the stadium, some people were already fighting against the guards whom they thought was human. Antiochi was inside the conference room while his father was outside.  
  
"Let me go!" Botan cried out as she tried tugging the chains. Sumiko and Yukina were both doing the same. Shizuru had lit a cigarette. The smell wafted to Antiochi's nose.  
  
"Um, miss, would you care if you stop doing that?" Antiochi said to Shizuru who was still in the cage with Keiko. Shizuru did not answer. With one swift movement, Antiochi took the cigar and threw it in the nearby garbage can, the fire unlit.  
  
"Hey!" Shizuru said as she held the bars of her cage. "Give it back. It's not proper manners to just take something- no wait grab something from a girl."  
  
Antiochi sighed. The truth was, he sincerely did not like hitting girls whatsoever. In fact, he respected them. However, his respect does not go that high so he still kills and eats them.  
  
"Sooo, what are you going to do with us?" Sumiko asked. Antiochi whirled around. This girl was still calm? Great!  
  
"Uh, why are you staring at me?" Sumiko asked as she stared blinking at Antiochi innocently.  
  
Antiochi tried hiding a smile. "Um, can you untie me? My wrist hurt and don't worry about the spiritual power, I'm down and out because you hit me sooo many times." Sumiko said sarcastically as she tried tugging the chains. Antiochi did not know what could be better.  
  
"Are you going to eat us?" Yukina asked as she struggled her head up. Antiochi smiled and walked in front of her and wiped the blood off Yukina's face. Everyone stared dumbfounded.  
  
"No Yukina, I promise I wont however my people might." he said.  
  
"What kind of answer is that!" Sumiko wailed as she tried freeing herself.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
***  
"Hiei! They are too much!" Kurama said as he sliced demons one by one. He had a bruise in his shoulder, chest, and thighs.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. He was in the same condition as Kurama, "Are you telling me that we have to defeat all of them. Just the two of us?" Hiei stated sarcastically as demons started enveloping him. He released some spirit power and the demons died.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, Kurama." Hiei said as he held the wound in his stomach. "I mean, must be kidding if the whole world is counting that only the two of us are going to attack them?" he said. "AAAAAHH!!!!" he shouted as a demon slashed his back.  
  
"It's not that deep!" Kurama informed Hiei. Hiei stood up shaking. He tried looking at his back.  
  
"Not deep but it hurts much." Hiei said as he took off his shirt. "Ok, now who was the demon who was very much responsible for this?" a demon cowered in the crowd. "Oh, so its you? Well, prepare to meet your doom!!!"  
  
***An hour later***  
  
"I'm killing the spirit world." Hiei said sarcastically as he tried getting air.  
  
"Um Hiei, aren't those armored helicopters?" Kurama said as he looked at the sky.  
  
"I'm not that stupid Kurama." Hiei said as he used his jagan to look up, "And I'm not that stupid either but I see reinforcements of tanks and soldiers."  
  
"Giving up seems like a nice word, aye, Hiei?" Kurama said as the two of them slumped to the ground. There were demon bodies and they were waiting for reinforcements to come.  
  
***Five minutes later***  
  
"This is the end." Kurama said sarcastically as new reinforcements surrounded them.  
  
"Welcome Hiei Jaganshi." came a voice. Hiei and Kurama turned around. It was Hanma.  
  
"You." Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, after what you have done to my wife." he said.  
  
"Hiei, what is he talking about?" Kurama said as he readied his rose whip.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I see you are weaker than before Hanma. What has happened? Your age getting in you?" Hiei teased.  
  
"However, I would not like to say that my being weak is not true." Hanma said, "Nevertheless, have you met my son, Antiochi? He's a very skilled warrior." he said.  
  
"He's your son?" Kurama said, remembering how Antiochi gave them a hard time.  
  
"If you haven't known, I killed him." Hiei said as he drew out his sword again.  
  
"Yes you did Hiei, but let's just say that I revived him and leave it at that." Hanma said.  
  
"H-he's alive?" Kurama said as he gripped his whip tighter.  
  
Hanma smirked. "Nevertheless, do not worry, the only people you will defeat are my armies. All given to me by some stupid ningen politicians!"  
  
Suddenly, swarms of helicopters surrounded them. Tanks rolled in and soldiers surrounded them and the stadium. Hiei and Kurama tightened the grip on their weapons even more.  
  
Hanma laughed an evil laugh. "What do you do now detectives?" he said as people from the inside the stadium started screaming. "The moment I say the word 'fire' out loud, all these weapons will fire at both of you and the stadium! How will you survive that Hiei Jaganshi?"  
  
"Hn. You will die with us." Hiei said as he looked at him evilly.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, "You will die, I will live. I have an underground base and it will save me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *choke* *choke* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he said as he walked away.  
  
"Come back you coward!" Hiei shouted. Hanma turned back to Hiei with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"You are familiar with the names Sumiko, Tena, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko?" he said evilly.  
  
"T-Tena's alive?" Hiei said, unbelieving.  
  
"Yes Hiei. I have her soul trapped and bruised. I have made Yukina cry for her pearls, Botan bruised and Sumiko near to killed. Do not worry, the others are saved." he said, smirking.  
  
"Why you-"Kurama and Botan said at the same time.  
  
"Ah! I advice you not to move! These are exceptionally trained soldiers and they know how to handle these things." Hanma said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei could only manage to glare at him.  
  
"As of now," Hanma said, "I have only one word to say to all of you now and that is..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama sweated, fearing that they already know what it was.  
  
Hanma smirked one last time before disappearing.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok so it was not really a great way to end it but oh well, at least I ended it. It's already 1:45 pm and well, I wanna get to the internet.  
  
Hiei: Will we die?  
  
Kurama: I'm pretty sure that she won't do that to us, we're her main  
characters!  
  
dreamturtle: We'll see, we'll see  
  
Hiei and Kurama: DREAM!  
  
dreamturtle: I'll see k?  
  
Hiei and Kurama sighs as Yusuke and Kuwabara starts digging their  
graves.  
  
Hiei and Kurama attacks the two.  
  
dreamturtle: Oh yeah, can someone tell me what 'making out' means? I  
read it in a story and I could not understand it. TELL ME! Oh yeah,  
review please! 


	22. Too Late

Chapter 22  
  
Hiei: Another chapter...  
  
dreamturtle: Uh-huh.  
  
Kurama: Bored?  
  
Hiei and dreamturtle: Yeah...  
  
Kurama: Um, k...  
  
Hiei and dreamturtle: Sigh...  
  
Kurama: Hiei? You ok?  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
Yusuke: He's not ok.  
  
Kuwabara: How could you tell?  
  
Kurama: He did not say Hn.  
  
Yusuke: Noticeable. Hey turtle, what is up?  
  
dreamturtle: Boredom.  
  
Hiei: That girl named Shade still wont update her story.  
  
Kurama: What story?  
  
dreamturtle: I have sent her a review but she still won't update! Sigh...  
  
Hiei: That baka will not and has not yet updated her story: The  
Shadowed Past.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara: Ok...  
  
Hiei and dreamturtle: SHADY! If your there or at least a friend of  
hers, tell her to UPDATE!!  
  
Some people: We won't!  
  
Good people: We will!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Too late  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Instantly, the armored helicopters fired the outer wall of the stadium and the soldiers fired their weapons at Hiei and Kurama. The two tried dodging the bullets even with their wounds.  
  
Hanma wasn't kidding, Hiei thought, These men are all trained.  
  
"Kurama! Watch out!" Hiei called to Kurama who was about to be hit at the back. Too late, he got hit.  
  
"YAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Kurama shouted as he slowly landed to the ground. Slowly, slowly...  
  
Hiei quickly tried to run to his partner. I could reach him before he reaches the ground and those spikes! he thought urgently as he sliced demons one by one. Too late, Kurama was getting closer and closer to those spikes and death.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!" Hiei shouted. There was a white blur and Hiei blinked. Kurama was not in the spikes.  
  
"Do you know what I describe you Hiei?" Yusuke said from behind, "A baka. You hardly left anything for us."  
  
Hiei turned to Yusuke and a look of relief washed his face. The firing had stopped for the meantime. Behind Yusuke were thousands of soldiers and tanks, all ready for battle.  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Like it?" he said. Pu came there and transformed into the giant bird forming a great energy shield on all the soldiers of Yusuke and Hiei. The enemy demons fired fruitlessly.  
  
"Arigato Yusuke..." Kurama said as he fainted at last in peace. Yusuke nodded at Kurama's sleeping figure.  
  
"Daidojo!" Yusuke called. Instantly, a human came and saluted to Yusuke.  
  
"Sir!" Daidojo said.  
  
"Bring this Kurama to safety." Yusuke said handing Kurama over to him. "And mind you, don't you harm him or a certain green creature with too many eyes will hunt you before you sleep." he warned. Hiei grinned at the comment.  
  
Daidojo looked confused but stood up military style while carrying Kurama, "Sir, yes, sir!" he said before scuttling away to bring Kurama in a safe place.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that was a human." Hiei said as he watched Daidojo disappear, "Ningens are not allowed to participate in army matters such as this except for special occasions. If they do, we do it in so little number."  
  
"Hiei, I'd like you to meet Mahan Gozen, a retired general. He owns most of the armies in here and gave them most to me at my command." Yusuke bragged. A man a head two heads taller than Yusuke appeared from behind. He had a moustache, black hair, and wore a general's uniform. Hiei was deeply impressed by the medals embedded in his uniform.  
  
"Mahan Gozen." The muscled man said as he reached a hand to Hiei. Hiei looked up to him and at the hand.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." he said and they both shook hands.  
  
"So Hiei, are you ready to fight?" Mukuru said form behind. Hiei smirked.  
  
"And here I was thinking that it would be Kurama and I who would be saving the world." Hiei said sarcastically. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings and everyone there got the message.  
  
"For the humans!" a ningen soldier shouted in the crowd.  
  
"Yeah!" demons and humans shouted alike.  
  
"Emotional creatures humans are, right Hiei?" Mukuru said as he faced Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Then his eyes opened wide in remembrance, "Yukina!" he said. Tena! Sumiko! his mind suddenly raced to what Hanma could have done to his precious Yukina.  
  
"Hiei! Where are you going?" Yusuke shouted to Hiei who was running inside the stadium. The firing of the tanks stopped as the pilots were looking at the new reinforcements of the two beings that nearly killed them all.  
  
Hiei did not answer. "Kuwabara," Mukuru said, "Follow Hiei."  
  
"Uh, why me?" Kuwabara wailed.  
  
"Because it's you, you invertibrat!" Yusuke said as he kicked Kuwabara inside the stadium.  
  
"YOU WILL Pay for this...." Kuwabara yelled as he flew inside the stadium.  
  
"Ready Mukuru? Mahan?" Yusuke asked as he assumed in fighting stance. Mukuru nodded. Mahan readied his gun and hid in a tree. All the soldiers were ready. Yusuke had surrounded the area with soldiers and Mahan had ordered a national alarm. Everything was set.  
  
"All right then!" Yusuke shouted, "Poo! Bring the barrier down!"  
  
"Pooooo!!!" Poo said as he slowly let the energy field down and flapped away. He then settled to make an energy field around the stadium. Some of Yusuke's men had gone inside the stadium to keep the fans of T-41 in one place, the main hall.  
  
Yusuke and Mukuru faced their enemies that were both demons and humans. As of now, the winning chances are undetermined, however, in a few more minutes, the noticeable winners may win.  
  
***  
"Hiei! Wait up!" Kuwabara called as he panted to catch up with Hiei. The corridors were empty as Yusuke's men had done a great job secluding the people in one place.  
  
"Hurry up baka!" Hiei called. Then he stopped, causing Kuwabara to trip over Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Baka." Hiei said as he rubbed his head. Then he looked at the door beside him. It read the words: "Conference Room." Hiei thought that he heard someone there.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kuwabara asked him. Hiei placed a finger in his mouth. Slowly he opened the door and before any guard could react, he killed them all.  
  
"Hmfiei! Kwafara!" Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan called to the two of them. He looked to the side, saw the three girls in a cage, and tied up. Using his sword, he cut the bars of the cage and the ropes and handkerchiefs that tied them up.  
  
"Good air!" Botan said as he breathed the air.  
  
"Where are Sumiko and Yukina?" Hiei asked, his sword on Botan's throat. He received a slap from Shizuru.  
  
"Oh, wow." Kuwabara commented when he saw what had happened.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten a girl like that!" Shizuru said as she lit her cigarette. "As for Sumiko and Yukina, I don't know. The boy brought them somewhere." she said as she made a puff in her cigarette.  
  
"Will this help?" Kuwabara said as he held up a guy with bulging pockets. Hiei slashed the pockets and out and out fell pearls. Yukina's tears.  
  
"BAKA!" Kuwabara and Hiei both shouted as they pinned the man in his late thirties in the wall. The man gave a squeak that you can hear from businessmen who cheat.  
  
"Where is Yukina?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Where is Sumiko?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"Where is Sumiko?" Hiei demanded again.  
  
"Where is Yukina?" Kuwabara demanded again.  
  
Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko stared dumbfounded. "Uh..." was all they could say as the businessman was tied by an angry brother and cousin and two 'lovers'  
  
"Well..."  
  
"SPEAK!" Hiei said as he gave him a dangerous jolt.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Talk now or you'll live to regret it!" Kuwabara threatened as he held his fist up.  
  
"Um you won't scare me with that?" the businessperson said. Kuwabara punched him in the face.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you where!" he said as he finally gave in, "They're down there that garbage chute!" Hiei and Kuwabara both raised their eyebrows and looked through the garbage can. No trash. It seemed like a slide down.  
  
"You're going with us." Hiei said as he carried the really heavy man (with the help of Kuwabara of course).  
  
"No! No! Please! I'll do anything! I'll give you money, um, girls! Ow. Ok never mind, ANYTHING!" the guy shrieked.  
  
"Fit in the garbage chute, that's all I want." Hiei said as he threw the man in.  
  
"NOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000oooooo" he shouted.  
  
"After you." Kuwabara said as he gave way to Hiei.  
  
"No, after you." Hiei said.  
  
"No, go ahead!" Shizuru said as she pushed them down the garbage can.  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa111111hhhh!""  
  
"KUWABAra will you quit ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt"  
  
Shizuru: Not bad.  
  
***  
"Let me go!" Sumiko shouted as she struggled to get free from Hanma and Antiochi's grasp. "Let. Me. Go! Man! Is that so hard to understand that?"  
  
"For a starter, your not that bad." Antiochi commented as he tied Sumiko up.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing? Why are you tying me to the floor?" Sumiko asked as the two tied her down.  
  
"To call Tena." Antiochi said simply. "When I get to do it, your spirit will be erased forever." he said.  
  
"I'm gonna die now right?" Sumiko asked Hanma. Hanma nodded. "Can I ask one thing to your son?"  
  
Hanma looked surprised. "Well, I don't usually grant requests however, I think I can allow this one." Hanma said as he headed away from the two. From the looks of it, he seemed to be busy tying Yukina for her tears (Yukina is unconscious again) but he was also listening.  
  
"Uh, Antiochi?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"That was what you wanted to ask?" he joked.  
  
"No! Wait give me one more try!" she said.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I wanted to know. You see, Hiei looks like he's sixteen or twenty or something but he's more than a thousand years old! (I checked that out in the series) I'm trying to see if my hunch is correct that you are older than how you look like." Sumiko said.  
  
"Why would I release vital information to you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna die right?"  
  
"You have a point. Ok, I'm younger than Hiei. Tena's my older sister and I'm five hundred seven." he said.  
  
"Is that young for a demon?" Sumiko asked. Antiochi nodded.  
  
Hanma smiled to himself. Maybe, he could make Tena out of her body and create another body for my precious Tena. It is the first time I have seen Antiochi like this. he thought.  
  
"Father? The ritual?" Antiochi said now that Sumiko was done asking a question.  
  
"Um, one last favor?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"Ok." Hanma said.  
  
"Can I sing one last song?" she said. Hanma and Antiochi looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What song?" they both asked.  
  
"A nursery rhyme."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She started: "There were a million in the bed and the little one said, 'roll over roll over...'..."  
  
Seven minutes later:  
  
"There were eight hundred ninety eight in the bed and the little one said 'roll over roll over,..."  
  
"Father, I think she just tricked us." Antiochi said as he and his father watched Sumiko sing the nursery rhyme that saved a many soldiers when one sang it.  
  
Hanma nodded.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"There.... was......... no.............. one.........." Sumiko said very slowly.  
  
"Take your time." Hanma said.  
  
Sumiko gulped. "Oh fine!!!!! The song is done! Do the ritual thing already." she said her face pouted.  
  
"Now, now Sumiko, don't get too angry." Antiochi said as he knelt beside her, "Don't worry, I'll try to make it as painless as possible." he said. Sumiko huffed even more.  
  
"Um, one last request?" she asked meekly.  
  
"NO!" the two said at the same time.  
  
"T'was just trying. You didn't have to get mad..." Sumiko said.  
  
"Goodbye Sumiko." Antiochi said.  
  
"Bah-bye." Sumiko said as she tried to wave her tied arms to him. Antiochi was so sure that he would miss this girl. He took out an ancient Filipino chant.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Filipino?" she asked. The two nodded.  
  
"I learned this as I searched some forgotten ruins (warning: I just invented this) and I found it. It was what father used to revive me." Antiochi explained.  
  
"Oh. K, bah-bye!" Sumiko said. Antiochi felt sorry that her soul had to perish.  
  
"Bye." he said. He held out the Filipino scroll in front of him. He held out an ancient sword called the Sagradong Espada (Sacred Sword) [oh yeah, to those Filipinos who read Funny Komiks and read A.X. chapter two, a Filipino-'anime' story, you'll get that it was Ezuna who held that sword. Oh wait, was it the green-haired cute guy named Hikaru?]  
  
Using his telekinesis, a star appeared on his forehead and he lifted the Sagradong Espada and pointed it to the scroll. The scroll enveloped in green light and lifted from the ground as Antiochi moved the sword up. "Tanikalang espada, lumitaw ang espiritu ng taong ating papalitan." (I don't know how to say Tanikala in English but I'll translate it without the word Tanikala: Sword, make the being that we will revive show it's soul.")  
  
Instantly, Sumiko was wrapped in green light. She screamed as Tena's head slowly got out form her body. Tena's soul was still sleeping.  
  
"SUMIKO!!!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei was behind him and was dumbstruck. What exactly was going on?  
  
Hanma appeared in between his son and Sumiko; and Hiei and Kuwabara. "I won't let you interfere with the resurrection of Tena." he said.  
  
"T-Tena?" Hiei said.  
  
"Yes. Apparently, when she comes out, she will kill you Hiei." Hanma said.  
  
"She won't." Hiei said. Sumiko heard it and felt tears coming in her eyes. Despite the pain, she stopped it.  
  
"She won't? She has hated you Hiei, for killing her mother. She HATES you on her own free will. She has hated you ever since." Hanma said.  
  
"No. My daughter has revived herself countless of times just so she could take revenge on you." Hanma said, "She survived so many trials so she could kill you and this time, she will."  
  
This, by the way, is true.  
  
"No..." Hiei said.  
  
"It does not end there Hiei!" Hanma said. "Once my daughter's soul has been fully revived, Sumiko's soul will perish forever, never to return, much less, even get to see the Spirit World. Her soul will vanquish and be gone for all eternity."  
  
"What does Sumiko have to do with this?" Kuwabara shouted as he tried to run to save Sumiko. He was blocked by Hanma.  
  
"I will give my life so that my Tena would be reborn once again." Hanma said, blocking Kuwabara and Hiei, twin swords in his hand. "Antiochi! Continue the ritual!"  
  
"Yes father." he said, "Mahiwagang espada, puno ng kapangyarihan, gisingin ang espiritung namumuhay sa katawan! Gamitin ang espiritu ng taong unang pumapaloob, bilang handog ng kapangyarihan sa bago nitong puso!" (Magical sword full of energy, wake the soul living in this body! Use the soul of the body's first occupant, as energy for the life of it's new owner! [something like that. I had to keep the meaning the same.])  
  
Sumiko shouted louder as Tena started taking control of her body. She could feel her soul crushing to nothing as horrible green light surrounded her.  
  
"No! Sumiko!" Hiei and Kuwabara shouted as they tried to defeat Hanma who was laughing his head off as Tena was starting to emerge.  
  
Sumiko took one final last look at Hiei and Kuwabara. "Gomen..." she said as she felt the remainder of her soul vanish away...... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Dun dun dun DUN! Bwahahahaha! I'm so mean. Sniff. Yeah, I'm so mean. Bad Yukina-kun! Bad!  
  
Hiei: What's Funny Komiks?  
  
dreamturtle: Comics in the Philippines. Once in a while, they have two-  
three 'anime' episodes there.  
  
Kurama: So... what's your favorite?  
  
dreamturtle: A.X. (though I do not yet know what it means), Bionic  
Kid, Tinay Pinay, Mecha Force X, Claire, oh well, basically all the  
'anime' episodes.  
  
Yusuke: For how much?  
  
dreamturtle: FIFTEEN PESOS! Before it was twelve only now they made it  
fifteen! In a few months, it might reach to twenty! NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: It's not that bad.  
  
dreamturtle: It is! One time, me and my brother were collecting those  
comics near Unilab when SUDDENLY they vanished! Poof! We could not  
find them anymore! Then the suddenly start selling near our village  
but this time, it's fifteen! WAAHHHH!!!! Plus it's summer! I'm only  
fourteen! I can't earn money yet and I just can't ask my parents!  
  
Hiei: You really crave for those stuff don't you?  
  
dreamturtle: I do! I do! I wanna see Ezuna! I wanna see Hikaru! I  
wanna see Maiden (girl) and Hazel and Colleen and Forg and Kaze and  
Keiko and Belle and Reinjenna and Neko! I wanna see the cast of A.X.  
but they're done with it when they DISAPPEARED! I wanna see Bionic Kid  
a.k.a. Neo and all the Bionic Fighters!!!  
  
Kurama: Why not buy one?  
  
dreamturtle: Good point, however I don't have money and I'm not sure  
if I want to go spending fifteen pesos for that. Our value for our  
money is 56.34 pesos to one dollar! Times are hard these days you  
know.  
  
Yusuke: Any message dreamturtle?  
  
dreamturtle: Yes. If any writer of Funny Komiks stumbles into this, I  
wanna tell them that I greatly admire your work along with some of my  
friends and my brother and sister! Is there an internet site of Funny  
Komiks? Hm why did I not think to check it out? Oh well, tell your  
fans why you just disappeared! Tell me!!!  
  
Kuwabara: You really want to know don't you.  
  
dreamturtle nods.  
  
Hiei: Is this Ezuna, er handsome?  
  
dreamturtle: Oh he is! Guwapo times a million! (handsome). He's got  
white hair until his shoulders and has a young sister named Maemi!  
Plus he holds the Sagradong Espada! (Sacred Sword)  
  
dreamturtle does imaginary movements as if holding and slashing a  
sword.  
  
dreamturtle: LIMIT BREAK! Ok so that was Kaze's attack but it's still  
the same, in one way or the other. Why did you ask Hiei? Um Hiei?  
  
Kurama: (points to window) He left already.  
  
Yusuke: And he seemed pretty angry.  
  
dreamturtle: Uh, I'm sure I brushed my teeth so he does not have a  
reason to just leave!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh sure dream. Hiei has always has a reason. Right guys?  
  
Kurama and Yusuke nod.  
  
dreamturtle wonders and does not get any answer.  
  
dreamturtle: Oh well, time to sleep and it's THREE TWELVE AM and I  
haven't slept! I'm dead if my parents wake up! K chow! 


	23. Goodbyes and Welcomes

Chapter 23  
  
Goodbyes and Welcomes  
  
Yukina-kun: Note: I'm sorry but this story is rated PG for violence.  
As in guns, tanks, killing... man, it's getting too rough. I can't help  
it! I really liked the plot of Project Arms, it was so cool the way  
they fight the enemy, and the whole world thinks it is no big deal.  
  
dreamturtle: Why can't it be 5:00 pm already!  
  
Kurama: What about it?  
  
dreamturtle: It's Ghost Fighter!  
  
Kurama: oh...  
  
dreamturtle: And Hiei's the main character!  
  
Authoress: I'm back again. I just paused to play Minesweeper and I  
still did not manage to defeat my father in the expert level. I  
already have the spot for the beginner (eight seconds) and  
Intermediate (80 seconds) and I'm still hoping that dad won't get to  
defeat it.  
  
Authoress: Back again and this time, I'm definitely in one of my mood  
swings. My younger brother and sister are making a mess at my back and  
I sure hope that I won't get to clean it. Well, if they do, they'll  
meet with my angry fists of doom. Man, I really feel horrible and I  
don't like the feeling. Great. I fought with both of them and viola.  
The fruits of my hard work: a withered fruit. GREAT... Plus no ones  
reviewing anymore. So here I am just writing my story and wondering if  
anyone still reads it. Sigh...  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Goodbyes and Welcomes  
  
"Gomen..." Sumiko said as she felt her soul slowly perish away.  
  
"No! Sumiko!" Kuwabara and Hiei both shouted as Tena immediately started controlling Sumiko's body. Immediately, Hiei slashed Hanma who gave out a shout of pain as blood splurted out of his chest.  
  
"You're... too... late... Hiei..." Hanma managed to say before leaving his mortal body and start going to the Spirit World.  
  
"Sumiko!" Kuwabara said as he cradled her in her arms. Hiei cut the ropes binding her. She was still enveloped in green light.  
  
Antiochi was not yet finished with the ritual: "Espada ng kapangyarihan, buksan ang lagusan na magdurutong sa espiritong nananalanging mabuhay! Espada ng Salamangka, buhayin ang katauhang nananalanging mabigyan ng katawan!" (Sword of Power, open the portal that will connect to the soul that hopes to live again! Spell Sword, bring back to life the soul that needs to resurrect from the dead!) [Tee hee, I remember now Ezuna's sword, it's the Spell Sword, not the Sacred Sword. I think that one is Hikaru's. Oh yah, to those who understand the Tagalog words, its not exact]  
  
Slowly, Sumiko's body got brighter and brighter that Kuwabara had to shield his eyes away. Sumiko's body slowly lifted to the ground and Hiei saw through his Jagan, Tena's spirit hovering around her body.  
  
"Sagradong Espada, Buksan na and lagusan NGAYON DIN!" (Sacred Sword, open the portal, NOW!) Antiochi said, his eyes closed and the Sagradong Espada (Sacred Sword) was taking some Spiritual Power from him to power the portal up. Slowly, a portal appeared near Sumiko's heart and Tena's Spirit entered in.  
  
Sumiko's body gave a jolt as Tena slowly took control of her body. She could feel it inside her: the power slowly entering her fingertips and through her new body. Soon, she had taken control. She stood there as the green light vanished in thin air.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Tena said as she looked at Hiei. So maybe Hiei was taller however, she has become more powerful. Kuwabara just stared at her.  
  
"What on earth did you do to my cousin?" Kuwabara shouted as he called for his Spirit Sword. (oopsie, I forgot the name of Kuwabara's sword! It's been a long time since I've made him use that sword and no, he is not using the dimensional sword,)  
  
"Hey." Antiochi said the moment that he saw Tena. Tena looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Antiochi, "she said, "Long time no see?" Antiochi nodded.  
  
"Where is the ice apparition?" Tena asked him. He motioned to Yukina's sleeping figure strapped in ropes.  
  
"Yukina!" Hiei and Kuwabara shouted when they saw Yukina's pitiful figure. "What did you do to her?" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Will you cut it out shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted to Hiei, "I mean, you've got Tena and you still are in for it for Yukina! And here I was thinking that you were not a two timer." he said.  
  
Hiei sweat dropped. "It's not like that Baka. I care for Yukina even more than you think I do." he said.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged at those words but decided to let it pass. "Where is Sumiko?" he asked, shouting at Tena.  
  
"Gone forever." Tena answered. "Did I tell you? Once I take control of someone's body, I use the soul as energy. When the souls energy is gone, the soul diminishes to nothing, not even a speck of dust."  
  
Kuwabara looked dumbstruck. Hiei wasn't. He knew of that fact long ago and was angry at Tena for using him and Sumiko. He looked at Kuwabara wondering how he would take the news.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened wide. Kuwabara was crying! Tears were falling down his face as he thought of memories of Sumiko. She was gone. Forever. "H- Hiei," Kuwabara said as he cried endless tears, "Sumiko is gone, GONE!" Kuwabara said as he pounded his fists to the ground. Antiochi looked away. Despise the fact he was the person mainly responsible for the loss of Sumiko, he felt bad at having her gone.  
  
"She's not gone is she?" Kuwabara shouted as he held Hiei up by the neckline of his shirt. Hiei looked away. He had seen Tena long ago switch bodies from different people, and all those people whom she went into, died.  
  
"I..." Hiei could not say anything. He felt something stabbing his heart in a never-ending sorrow. It made him feel horrible. Like he wanted to run around and shout something. He could but ha could not. He could not think of anything to say.  
  
Kuwabara took out his Spirit Sword. "You will pay for this Tena!" he threatened as he pointed a finger at her. Tena smirked.  
  
"Hn. And what can a ningen like you do except lash around me with your sword fruitlessly?" Tena said, her arms crossed as she avoided every single blow of Kuwabara.  
  
"YAAAAHHH!!" Hiei said as he lunched an attack from behind. Tena dodged and singed Kuwabara in the shoulders. Kuwabara shouted in pain as he knelt down and held the wounded arm. His eyes were still filled with tears. Hiei felt the same and all at once, black pearls began clinking across the stone floor. Kuwabara looked at the pearls mindlessly before slowly standing up again.  
  
"How can you do that to her?" Kuwabara said, his head down, covering his eyes. "Tena, how could you?" he silently wiped the tears away. Hiei looked at Tena mindlessly.  
  
Sumiko... he thought, Why now? Why now that I have been certain I feel something for you? Tell me? No, I know you can't. You are gone, dead, forever, out of my reach. How can I say sorry for all the things I've done to you? How?  
  
Pictures raced in his mind as he thought of all the times he had seen her. He remembered the first time he saw her. She had the food and he pretended that he did not like it. Hiei smiled inwardly remembering how Sumiko used to counteract his insults.  
  
He remembered so many things... things and memories. He remembered the time when they were stuck in Sumiko's home country and how he first saw her transform. He remembered about those ears that twitched and the tail that she could not control.  
  
He remembered the day Tena died. How he just flung her into a tree mercilessly. He remembered the look on her face. Hurt. Sad.  
  
Still, she still accepted him. She was there when he had the horrible dream. She was there to be with him when he needed help to sleep, there on the day of his birthday giving him a warm scarf and white suit. He felt as if he wished he had worn the blue-green scarf. Perhaps it would make him feel warmer.  
  
He thought of the time when Sumiko fell on him because of the icing in his birthday. The faint blush on her cheeks, the shy look on her face. True, it was fast but he saw it. Saw it and treasured it.  
  
She was his inspiration; role model and he dared not say it to anyone, not even Kurama. He had hoped that he said something comforting to Sumiko when she said her last words... Gomen (Sorry)  
  
He wished he could have told her that there was nothing to be sorry about, that there was nothing to worry. He wished so many things and hoped it could all happen but it did not. If only there was hope... but there was none.  
  
He stared at Tena and thought how much he had loved her before and how she just threw him away now. He felt like a fool for loving her and hurting everyone in the process. Then he imagined Sumiko, what she would have said:  
  
"Hiei! Stop it ok!"  
  
Hiei grinned. It was all Sumiko would say and he felt lighter for it. As if an invisible needled was slowly being taking out of his heart due to her tender loving care.  
  
Why did I not realize this before? he thought Why?  
  
Hiei's head was still down. "Kuwabara." he said.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Hiei, his eyes still with tears. There were pearls around them but luckily, it was dark and he did not notice it. "What?" he said.  
  
Hiei looked up as the light illuminated his eyes once hidden by the bangs of his head. There was a look of determination in his eyes. "Let's get this over with and destroy the object of rejection!" he said as he pointed his sword to Tena. Tena smirked.  
  
"And what can your puniness can do?" she said as Hiei and Kuwabara turned to face her. "Only a member of my family can kill me. Remember Commander Toothpick? He was my uncle and his powers were not as strong as ours that is why a mere human defeats him. Mine is different! Along with my father! We are not killed unless a member of the family kills us! Too bad! No one dares not kill me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" came a voice from behind. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Tena looked at the direction of the voice. It was Antiochi. He was at the back of Tena and his head was down.  
  
"Antiochi! What are you doing?!" Tena shrieked.  
  
"I don't want to follow you anymore." he said, "You and father would do things together and treat me like a mindless servant! I have long tolerated you both, however, now this Sumiko has taught me simplicity and belief in oneself. Most importantly, hope. I fight for her." he said as he pointed his sword at Tena as Hiei had done.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara said as he and Hiei ran to him. Tena had let them pass her. "Good thought!" he said as he patted Antiochi on the back. Hiei looked at Tena.  
  
"Hn. Now what do you do?" he said as he carefully picked Yukina up and placed her down the floor near him.  
  
"So, Antiochi, you decide to turn your back on me," she said as she taunted him, "However, can you defeat me? You have no power stronger than mine." she said.  
  
Antiochi faced his sister, "It might be true Tena however, I hope that you do not underestimate me. I have made myself a master of rituals and spells of the Philippine country. I am stronger now." he said.  
  
Tena backed away, angry. Nevertheless, she was not going to be defeated this easily. She shouted aloud as she released all her spiritual energy. She transformed into her demon form. Two pointed ears began sprouting and her nails became sharper. Sumiko's black hair turned dark blue until her shoulders. Fangs grew as her muscles became larger. She soon grew three shiny dark blue tails.  
  
"How's that for?" she said, looking at them, licking her claws.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he transformed into the too many-eyed green creature. Tena looked surprise at the sudden increase in Hiei's aura.  
  
"DIMENSIONAL SWORD!" Kuwabara called as his dimensional sword popped in his hand. "Ahehehehehehe! Do not worry Hiei! This time, I will be careful." he said as he remembered the incident where they were sucked to the Philippines.  
  
Antiochi readied his Sacred Sword. He concentrated some of his spiritual energy in it and it slowly transformed as Hiei had done. It was a large sword and a very, very thick black stripe ran through the middle. It had ancient markings on it. Antiochi held the Spell Sword tighter.  
  
"Good Luck." Hiei teased as all of them shifted to attacking positions.  
  
Tena looked at all of them before trying to run away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kuwabara shouted as he blocked Tena's path. Tena tried the other way out but was blocked by Hiei. She released spiritual spikes at Hiei. Hiei dodged all of them and Tena passed him by, nearing the door. She smirked at him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Antiochi said as he blocked her path. He strikes at her and the wind his sword created made a gnash on her cheek.  
  
Tena started to run away again.  
  
"Hiei! Kuwabara! Catch her!" Antiochi shouted, "Pin her or something so that I could use my spells on her!" he shouted. Hiei and Kuwabara gave a thumbs up sign to him as they ran to Tena who was nearing the door of the underground stone room.  
  
"AHHH!" she cried as Hiei pinned her to the ground. Kuwabara pinned her legs. "Let me go!!!!" she cried as she struggled to get away. Hiei and Kuwabara released their spiritual power to subdue her to the ground. Tena also tried releasing her spiritual power so as to get free form the two.  
  
"H.. Hury up! Ag!" Kuwabara said as Tena slashed a claw at him. Hiei immediately held the hand that managed to free from him. "Hiei! will you mind it? I'm pinning her legs! You're pinning her arms! Do your job properly!"  
  
Hiei struggled to pin the very irritated Tena. "A-Antiochi! Arg! Hurry up! Ahhh! Tena! Stay still!" he said as Tena managed to free her right arm again. Hiei captured the arm again.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Antiochi said as he held out another scrool that he had in his pocket.  
  
"Hurry!...." Kuwabara said as Tena was struggling even more harder than before.  
  
"Ok, here it goes." Antiochi said. He held out his sword and started making twenty figures with it. "Apoy, Tubig, Lupa, Hangin, Araw, Dagat, Kidlat, Dilim, Ilaw, Ginto, Tao, Hayop, Halaman, Buhay, Kamatayan, Ilaw, Ginto, Simula, Katapusan, GISING!" Antiochi said as he performed an X with little squiggles at the side.  
  
"That was long." Kuwabara commented, "Arg! Antiochi! Hurry up! She's struggling harder!"  
  
Antiochi nodded, "Just wait a little longer!" he said as he took out a scroll from his pouch with his left hand. The sword, that he held in his right hand, was shaking harder. Then he threw the sword in front of him and hit it with the tip of his sword. (just imagine Cardcaptor Sakura when Sakura hits a Clow Card)  
  
"Easy for you to say." Hiei muttered, "Does he even know that it takes an eternity for him to finish?" Hiei said sarcastically, "Oh no you don't" he shouted as Tena's right hand was free again. Hiei captured it again. "Spells... hn, killing is much better. Too bad Tena is a spirit and I don't want to harm Sumiko's body and- NOT AGAIN!" Hiei shouted as the right hand was free again. Hiei had a couple of scratch marks before subduing it again.  
  
Antiochi continued the chant, his eyes closed, "Salamangkang Espada, hiling ko ay dingin, espiritong namamaloob sa katauhang ito'y iyong tangalin. Buksan ang lagusan upang siya ay higupin, at salot sa katawan ay siya na rin aalisin! (Spell Sword, may you grant my simple wish, take the spirit away form the not hers. Open the portal for her to be taken in to, and may the unwilling creature be taken out now!)."  
  
Suddenly, a black hole opened at the tip of the Spell Sword. Instantly, a strong wind started sucking in even if they were underground. Strange thing was that, no material thing ever was sucked. Only wind.  
  
Tena felt herself being separated from Sumiko's body. Using the remainder of whatever Spiritual Energy she has, she clung to Sumiko's lifeless body.  
  
"Antiochi!" Hiei shouted through the rough sound of the wind, "Tena's holding Sumiko!"  
  
"Do something!" Kuwabara shouted back as he felt his soul starting to separate him. It was the same with Hiei, Antiochi, and Sumiko/Tena. The black hole only sucks spirits or souls.  
  
"Hang on for a few minutes!" he shouted as Kuwabara and Hiei tried to keep their souls in their body and hold Sumiko's body that Tena was dragging as she was being sucked by the black hole.  
  
Antochi panted but closed his eyes again and tightened his hands on his sword that was shaking hysterically, "Kamatayan ng Dilim ako'y sana iyong tulungan, higupin ang espiritong aking tinuturuan. Kamatayan iyong higupin ng espiritong aking sinasabi, at alisin sa mundong ito ang kanyang mga budhi! (Death of Darkness, hear my plea, take the spirit's energy that you now I now point, see! Death now take the soul that I speak, and take away in this world the spirit I don't seek!)  
  
Tena shouted one last time as a dark figure in a hood came out of the black hole. They all saw Tena's fearful look as Death took her away to the black hole. Slowly, Antiochi closed the hole using his spirit energy and collapsed form tiredness.  
  
"Heh, he got tired easily, aye, Kuwabara?" Hiei said groggily. Kuwabara nodded groggily too. Before they both knew it, they all fainted to the ground with Hiei still holding Sumiko's lifeless hand.  
  
***  
Many years passed and new Spirit Detectives soon replaced the YYH gang. Kuwabara married Yukina, much to Hiei's dismay and they had many children, all twins: Mikono and Nikolo, Danna (girl) and Ahanshi (boy), Ariella and Marella and lastly one boy named Mitono.  
  
Koenma and Shizuru married to each other and their children became the future Shiziru's and Keonma's in all the years to come. Kurama and Botan never married as Kurama had enough of fangirls in his early teens and Botan was very much dedicated to her job.  
  
Keiko and Yusuke married at last and had only three children named: Tekai, Mahan, and Minna who all became leaders during the new Spirit Detectives era. Genkai has long died.  
  
Hiei on the other hand, has lived a peaceful life ever since. Ok, so maybe he gets caught once in a while by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru's kids for stealing but apart from that, nothing much. He sometimes stays along with Kurama, helps him in the house with Shiori and Kurama's stepfather, and sometimes goes to Makai in case Mukuru has something up for him to do.  
  
However, he spends most of his time in a creek near Genkai's temple where Kuwabara and Yukina's family lives and where, he, Hiei Jaganshi, sleeps occasionally. About telling Yukina that he was her long-lost brother, he decided to wait for the right time.  
  
Near the creek, a beautiful landscape of the sea and the mountains shone into view and Hiei would just sit there admiring it. Beside the creek were two tombstones filled with colorful flowers that Hiei and Marella (one of Yukina's daughters and Hiei's favorite) picked carefully. Once in a while, he would tell Marella stories of the two people that lay there and Marella had grown to love these two people although she hasn't seen them.  
  
Hiei and Merella would often train or play near the tombstones as if to guard it. Now, with Hiei Jaganshi long dead, you would see a group of tombstones near the temple now owned by the Kazuma's. their grandchildren dug those graves especially for their grandparents when they died and was always filled with flowers that they placed especially for them.  
  
Nevertheless, underneath the shade, two tombstones sat beside each other as Hiei had hope on his deathbed. One red:  
  
Sumiko Takehashi  
Born: March 27  
Died: June 23  
Age died: 16  
  
And the other read:  
  
Hiei Jaganshi  
Born: December 25  
Died: December 26  
Age died: 3435  
  
People who read Hiei's gravestone would wonder about the age and would ask the Kazuma's about it, along with the ages of Yusuke, Kurama, and their children. The Kazuma's would just shrug as if to tell that they do not want to talk about it.  
  
Well, we have to keep the fact that a demon world exists right? Right.  
  
THE END! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
DONE! I wrote this last April 2, 2004, Friday and finished at 3:43 pm.  
Sorry if the ending was so sad. It was just that the Spirit Detectives  
had lived a full thousands of years or more and this was the best kind  
of death that I could think they could all have.  
  
Now I am very scared that someone might get angry at me for getting  
their favorite characters killed. If there is someone who does not  
understand anything, ask it through the review or go to  
dreamturtlegirl@yahoo.com to ask.  
  
In one way or the other, hope you all liked it! ^_^  
  
Chao! 


End file.
